Persephone and Hades: A Re-telling
by The-First-Step
Summary: "She'd never once shown any fear... She'd just been defiant. He smiled a little at that. Perhaps it was his gift, or perhaps it was her personality, but he figured a goddess needed that kind of inner confidence." A re-telling of the classic tale of Hades and Persephone, with a few changes. Fluff, angst, violence, lemons (eventually) and some swearing - so read with caution.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Ok, so I've had something of a Greek mythology thing on my brain for the last few days, which seems to have culminated in my need to start writing a story about Hades and Persephone. So, here is my take on the classic tale. It won't be exactly the story you know and I wanted to adjust some of the things that troubled me about the original story – so bear with me please :)**

 **Thanks for choosing to read my story, I hope you stick around to see how it goes.**

* * *

Hades POV:

"So, don't go." Hecate said flippantly, eyeing her blood red nails with an air of long-suffering boredom. Hades lounged in his own chair, his mouth twisted in a tight frown.

"My brother has _personally_ asked me to be there." He mused as he looked down at said invitation for the nth time. It had arrived the day before, by way of the always cheerful Hermes, and it had curtly informed him that his presence was expected at the naming ceremony of Zeus' latest illegitimate offspring – a girl-child with Demeter of all people. Hecate shrugged.

"And you suddenly do his bidding?" She quipped, golden eyes shinning with amusement. Hades scowled darkly.

"He is the 'King of the Gods." He reminded her, voice like ice, and she shrugged. She flipped her stark white hair over a shoulder and pinning him with a stare.

"And you're King of the Underworld." She retorted, and he bit back on a sigh. Indeed.

"I don't even know why he bothered." He muttered.

"Maybe he just wants to rub Demeter the wrong way." Hecate suggested innocently, although her lips were drawn into a smirk. Hades rolled his eyes and put the letter back on the table.

"Unlikely, but plausible." In truth, you never really knew what Zeus' objective was. It was a trait all three of them shared, Zeus, Poseidon and himself. You didn't survive a childhood with Chronus without learning to keep your cards close to the chest.

"So, go." Hecate said and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"A moment ago you were saying to stay, and now you're saying to go?" He asked with bemusement.

"Do whatever makes you happy, Hads." She stood up, the fabric of her chitton falling delicately back into its appropriate folds. He scowled at the nickname.

"You know I could banish you for disrespect?" He threatened, only half-joking this time. She shook her head with a sad smile.

"Oh Hads, who would you talk to then?" She asked, not unkindly, before blowing him a kiss and wandering out of the room. Hades looked after her retreating form for a moment, then stood with a curse. It was true. She was one of the few beings that willingly came to the Underworld. He tossed the missive into the fire, watching as the flames eagerly devoured the parchment.

 _Stay or go?_ He thought to himself.

Did it really matter? He sighed heavily this time, now that he was alone. He looked out onto his kingdom, taking in the flowing waters of its seven rivers, the groves of elm, sycamore, willow and elder trees. He was barely tolerated on Olympus, so why ask him to attend? He would probably just make the poor infant cry. He didn't blame children for it. It was natural for them to fear him, the strange "God of Death" - as many wrongly called him. He watched the Lethe flow for a moment longer, weighing up his options. The real question was whether he wished to get on Zeus' bad side for not coming to the ceremony or because he came and made his new daughter cry. Either way he'd lose. He always did.

"Fine." He muttered. He would go, but only for five minutes. To pay his respects and then leave. He pulled a black _chalymus_ from the air and, with a snarl, disappeared in cloud of midnight.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

"Zeus Almighty, I didn't actually think you'd come Hades." Hermes exclaimed as Hades slipped through the gates of Olympus, studiously ignoring the other gods as much as they ignored him. Well, except Hermes of course.

"I was invited." Hades replied curtly, his voice icy. Hermes nodded quickly, his blonde curls bouncing wildly.

"Of course, I wasn't trying to suggest-" Hades waved him off irritably. Not even a minute into it and he was already regretting his choice to leave the Underworld. The Olympians were always talking, so much talk and no substance. Every time he returned here he realised, more and more, why he preferred the dead. Yes, they were simpler – being the souls of mortals and all - but at least if they spoke it meant something. Hermes scurried off, looking of his shoulder worriedly. He met up with the shining sun God Apollo, who looked over at Hades a moment later, his pretty face a mask of alarm. Hades bared his teeth in a savage grin. Let them think him a monster, he didn't need their company.

He stalked through the room. Whispers sprung up as he passed. He felt his face settle into an icy mask of indifference, trying to ignore the way that others scurried to avoid him or parted like splitting silk before him. Maybe it was better to be feared. It did make getting places a little easier. After walking the length of the room, and nodded in greeting to his brothers Zeus and Poseidon, he found himself a place to stand by the dais. It was a duo pillars from which he could view the entire room with ease but keep out the way so he could avoid people.

"Uncle, it has been a long time." A familiar, female voice called from behind him. Well, most people. He turned to see his niece Athena, also standing idly to the side of the festivities. Her piercing blue eyes were looking into his as though she could see into his very thoughts.

"Athena, it is wonderful to see you." He said, walking to clasp her arm in greeting. She returned his motion, with a strength that would have surprised a lesser man. He wasn't a lesser man though. She was a warrior goddess and only fools thought her as dainty as her beauty belied.

"Likewise Uncle. How is the Underworld?" She asked, turning to face the centre of the large banquet hall that had been set up in Demeter's daughter's honour. From the corner of his eye, he could see her smile. Her interest was genuine, in the way that anything worth learning interested her. He'd always liked Athena. She was without doubt the smartest one in the room and never treated him with the horror or disdain that the rest of the Olympians did. She was something of an outsider too – a being who was made rather than born, a woman and a warrior, a scholar and a general. They were both never quite with the crowd and yet they were tethered to it by bonds neither could break.

"Never better." He murmured shortly and she snorted. She sipped at the glass of wine in her hand.

"When did you get your invitation?" She asked idly, her voice coated with amusement. He shrugged.

"I only got mine only yesterday." She continued lazily and Hades blinked in surprise. He'd thought he'd been kept in the dark until last, as usual.

"I also received word yesterday." He remarked casually and Athena nodded, her eyebrow raising at the sight of Aphrodite and Ares trying to sneak off to a side room while Eris kept Hephaestus occupied.

"Demeter kept the pregnancy secret until the child was born. That riled father-dearest up to no end I can tell you." She said drolly and Hades snorted in amusement. He would have paid good money to see Zeus' expression at that moment.

"Speaking of, I must go and give my respects to father." She said, the brittleness in her voice the only give away at her displeasure. He caught her arm as she made to leave.

"Do say hello to _Glaux_ for me." He murmured and her eyes softened. He had always had a certain fondness for her little owl. She nodded and pressed a swift kiss to his cheek.

"Of course, Uncle." She said before darting off into the crowd of gods and goddesses. He watched as the revels continued into the afternoon, with no sign of the expected mother and child. Trust his sister to cause a scene and then not show up.

"Hades? I thought I saw you skulking around back here." Another female voice spoke from his left. He turned to see his sister Hera and his smile was a little less forced that it had been.

"Hera, you look lovely." He said truthfully and the brown-haired Queen of the Gods smiled at him. Her _peplus_ was a deep mauve, with golden embroidery, perfectly matching the golden diadem atop her chestnut curls. Her honey coloured eyes were always calm, but today they seemed tinged with sadness.

"See, now why can't you be like that all the time?" She asked, the sadness disappearing behind a smile as she stepped up to him, extending her hand. He bent to press his lips to her cool fingers. Straightening he smirked.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He teased and she laughed.

"You never could lie to me." She said smugly and his lips thinned into a semi-scowl. Hera just rolled her eyes.

"And there's the glowering King of the Underworld we all know and fear." She muttered dramatically. He ignored her.

"Any sign of our dear sister yet?" He asked instead and she sighed heavily.

"No." There was a definite bite to her tone. He wished he could take it back. Today must feel like yet another kick in the guts for Hera, his always jilted sister.

"You know he doesn't mean to hurt you Hera," Hades said, half-believing it. They both looked over to where Zeus sat with Poseidon and Dionysus, drunk and laughing loudly at some joke the curly hair god of wine had just told.

"I know, because he'd have to think of me at all if he wanted to do that." Hera retorted quietly and Hades tried to think of something to say, but failing that simply folded his arms over his chest and leant back against a pillar. They were silent for a moment.

"Wine?" He asked and she nodded gratefully.

"Please." He fetched some, coming back to stand with her at the pillar. They clicked glasses and sipped. The wine was delicious, Hades had to admit that, but now he was more than ready to leave.

"Do you think-" He never got to finish, as finally a horn blew, signaling the arrival of Demeter. The crowd went silent as the doors to the banquet hall blew open and a plump, red hair woman walked in, her white _himation_ practically glowing in the torch-light. Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest, had not changed an inch in the intervening millenia since Hades had last seen her. Save for the small bundle in her arms of course.

"Let the games begin.' Hera said crudely and with a small wave, went to stand with her husband, who now rose unsteadily to his feet. Hades remained as he was, watching as Aphrodite and Ares snuck back into the room, and the other dieties gathered around the dais where Zeus now sat with Hera by his side. Demeter smiled in triumph as she mounted the dais.

"Lord Zeus, I bring to you my daughter, on this day, her naming day." Demeter said loudly, her voice carrying far in the quiet room.

"Our daughter, you mean." Zeus boomed, his voice like thunder. Demeter had the intelligence to flinch slightly.

"Of course, our daughter." She corrected herself and from across the room, Hades caught Hermes and Apollo sniggering at each other. They stopped when they noticed him looking, their faces blank with terror. He looked away, back towards the dais. Hermes recovered first, nudging Apollo with his elbow and they gaffawed silently again.

"Bring me the child." Zeus demanded and Demeter rose, slowly walking the last steps to the top, hesitating only slightly before placing the infant in her fathers' arms. Zeus peered down at the girl.

"Gaia bless us, what a beauty she will be." He said, his voice full of pride. Hera leaned in to see the child, and Hades watched complex emotions flicker briefly across her face before she nodded and smiled at Demeter.

"Indeed, a most beautiful daughter." She agreed and Zeus looked back at his wife in surprise. Then he smiled and it was Hera's turn to look lightly poleaxed. Zeus held the infant aloft.

"My daughter, Persephone." He called out and the room erupted into applause. Persephone, who had so far been quiet and pliable as she was passed between her parents, now squawked in protest at the sudden noise.

"Her name is Kore." Demeter said sharply, her nose furrowing with disapproval. The room was silent. Apollo nudged his twin Artemis. She glanced at him down her nose. He mouthed the word "Maiden" with a small snigger. She brought a hand up to her mouth, whether to cover a sudden cough or a small laugh Hades couldn't tell. He looked back to where Zeus was looking at Demeter with amusement.

"Her name is Persephone." He said firmly and raised a hand to silence her protest.

"All those wishing to provide a gift to my daughter may step forward now." There was a flurry of movement as several gods and goddess lined up at the base of the dais. Before Hades realised what he was doing, he was also striding to the dais. He stood at the back of the line, ignoring the deities who seemed eager to avoid so much as brushing against him, nodding shortly to those who acknowledged him. Aphrodite was first, as usual. She took the little girl in her arms, her rosebud mouth pursing with thought. Then she pressed a small kiss to her forehead.

"I gift to thee, sweet Persephone, beauty without comparison and a compassionate, loving heart for all the lost and forgotten creatures of the world." Persephone gave her step-sister a gummy smile. Aphrodite handed her to the next in line, who happened to be Athena. Athena's blue eyes were cool and calculating as she rocked the child gently.

"I gift to thee, bold Persephone, a sharp and curious mind, with a thirst for knowledge and love of learning." She said firmly, tapping the baby on her nose. Zeus inclined his head towards his favourite daughter, who so rarely gave gifts. Athena passed Persephone to the twins, Apollo and Diane, who smiled at each other.

"We gift to thee, happy Persephone, an ear for music and a love of wild things, the ability to sooth any savage soul." They intoned and their laughter made little Persephone giggle as well. One by one Persphone was handed to each god or goddess, until finally, she arrived at Hades hands. The god who handed her to him looked as though he was about to faint. Hades looked down at the little being in his arms and was struck at what he saw. Eyes greener than a meadow met his own slate grey ones and, instead of screaming her head off as most children did, her tiny mouth parted in a toothless smile – delicate giggles floating up into the air around him. Hades felt something catch in his throat. He coughed.

"No!" A curt voice called out and Hades looked up to see Demeter, rigid with rage, pointing a finger at him.

"I will not have that monster curse my child!" She screamed and Hades sighed. He made to give the baby back to her mother but Zeus spoke.

"That _monster_ is our elder brother Demeter and Persephone's uncle. You shall give him the respect he is entitled to." Demeter looked shocked and Hades wondered just how much wine his younger brother had drunk today. He stared at Zeus in confusion.

"Well, go on, give her a gift... or whatever it is the God of the Underworld can give." Zeus said with a wave of his hand. Hades looked back down to the child in his arms. He was still staring at him, not with fear he realised, but with curiosity. He reached into his pocket but found only a small copper ring, a small chip of obsidian in the band. He slid it onto her arm. When she was older she could wear it properly, he mused. He then leant forward to whisper into her ear.

"I gift thee, my Persephone, an indominable spirit, a life lived unafraid and bold." She giggled and he thought, perhaps, that it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. He grabbed one of her hands pressed his lips to her tiny fingers, as he went to withdraw those fingers closed on his forefinger, grasping it tightly. He was struck by the innocence and unassuming joy in her face. He leant back and walked to where Zeus stood, his finger still trapped by the infant. Hera was smiling at him and he offered her the child. To every else's surprise she took Persephone as well. She tapped the ring on her arm thoughtfully.

"I gift to thee, joyful Persephone, a true and happy marriage." She said and Zeus, for the first time in centuries, looked at his wife tenderly. Hera pressed her own kiss to Persephone's forehead and handed her back to the anxious Demeter.

"I think that's the first time in a thousand years that I've seen you truly smile Hades." Hera mumbled under her breath as Demeter whirled her daughter away, cooing and casting anguished glances back at them. Hades shrugged, but really his mind was racing.

"She's not like most children." He said finally and Hera nodded seriously.

"Indeed." She said amusedly and he chuckled.

"Here's to unusual children."

He clicked his glass against hers' again.

" _Yamas_." He said in return as he took a long draft from the wine. When it was drained he quickly made his escape, claiming some important task left unfinished in the Underworld. They let him leave without argument. It wasn't like they'd wanted him there in the first place.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

Persephone POV:

"Kore! Where are you?!" Her mother's voice was shrill, bouncing off the walls of their little cottage. Persephone rolled her eyes. She was five years old. She wasn't about to get lost in her own garden.

"I'm just in the garden." She yelled, folding her arms over her chest and huffing down onto the back step. She waited impatiently as her mother came into view. Her red hair was slightly frazzled and her face was concerned until she saw her. The storm clouds parted and she swooped down, wrapping her arms around Persephone and smothering her face in kisses.

"Oh, Kore! You can't run off like that! You could have tripped on the step or a snake could have come and bitten you." She exclaimed and Persephone sighed.

"But I didn't, and it didn't." She retorted hotly and her mother frowned.

"Don't talk back to me." Persephone's bottom lip popped out. She hated it when her mother was cross with her. And if she was really cross, she might not let her out into the garden.

"Sorry Mother." She mumbled and Demeter smiled again, slipping Persephone's sandles onto her feet and tying the laces up. She propped Persephone onto her feet and nodded for her to go. She took off at a full run, barreling down the garden path towards the stream at the back, where her friends and caretakers, the dryads and naiads waited. Usually they never got along, but they shrieked with delight when they saw her. The dryads, beautiful spirits of the trees, rushed for her with the long wavy limbs bedecked with flowers and the enchanting naiads beckoned for her to join them in the stream, with their heads crowned with small shells or water washed stones. She was swept into a dance, then another and another. As she paused for breath and a drink from the stream, she realised somewhere along the way she lost her shoes. She looked around the small glade she and the spirits had been playing in, and across the stream to where the path back to the house was. But they were nowhere to be seen.

Persphone bit her lower lip. She hated shoes, preferring to feel the cool earth beneath her feet and between her toes, but she knew that Mother would be angry that she lost them. So she asked her friends to help search for them. Although they knew every fish and every flower under the sun, neither naiads nor dryads were all that smart. And they didn't wear shoes, Persephone reasoned, so they didn't really understand what she was trying to find. They kept bringing her strangely shaped driftwood or multi-coloured stones, obviously trying to help but not knowing how. She decided to go looking herself. She wandered about the small clearing, searching around the bases of trees and behind bushes. She hoped that some animal hadn't come and taken them. She found one, it's ribbon tangled in a low-lying bush. She cried out in triumph and grabbed it, spinning around to see if the other was around. It wasn't.

"Hmph." She sat down with a frown, one hand pressed to her chin as she tried to remember where she might have put the other one. She twisted the ring on her finger, something she did when she was thinking really hard. Unfortunately, nothing helped. Giving up she stood to go back to the stream but stopped short. None of the trees around her looked familiar. She frowned. She tried to retrace her steps, but she just wound up being more lost. Her breath caught in her throat and she realised she was about to cry.

"Stop it! Crying doesn't solve anything." She ordered herself, sitting down with a short exhale.

"You just need to think."

In the silence she could hear birdsong, which made the forest appear much less scary. Persephone stated to twist her ring again, tapping the black gemstone in the centre. She loved her ring. It made always made her smile and now it helped her be a little less afraid.

"Are you lost, little one?" A deep, smooth voice suddenly split the quiet of the forest. Persephone jumped violently. She leapt to her feet, staring around, trying to see where the voice had come from. She couldn't see anything. She stamped her foot.

"Who are you?" She demanded and thought she heard the voice chuckle.

"A friend." It said. Persephone knew she should be afraid. Her Mother always told her there were monsters in the woods and that one day one of them might come to take her. She knew she should be afraid, but she wasn't. Instead, she pursed her lips and her fingers twisted her ring around and around.

"If you're my friend, why can't I see you?" She asked, folding her arms in front of her chest to hide the fact that she was trembling.

"I might scare you." The voice said, rather sadly, and Persephone's frown disappeared entirely. She didn't want this creature, whatever it was, to be sad.

"I don't think so. I don't get scared easily." She said and there was another chuckle.

"Yes, I can see that little one." It said, and she looked around hopefully, wondering if she'd convinced it to come out.

"Come out," She said, offering her hand.

"I won't hurt you."

There was silence for a moment. She bit her lip. Suddenly the forest seemed very empty and not so nice. The light was fading and she remembered suddenly that she was lost.

"Please, don't go." She said quietly, her tears finally making an appearance.

"I'm still here, little one." The voice said, a strange tone in it now. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you know the way back to the stream?" She asked, trying to follow the sound of the voice. It was very confusing though, it seemed to bounce off the trees.

"Yes." She twisted her hands together.

"Could you show me?" There was a rustle, which she whirled around to follow.

"Yes, but you must close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I don't think your Mother would like it if you got scared by a monster in the woods." She felt her heart tremble.

"So, you _are_ a monster then?" She asked cautiously and she could almost feel the creatures' sadness in the air.

"People say that I am." Persephone bit her lip. She needed to get home, but could she trust this monster to get her there.

"Do you promise to take me home?" She demanded and the voice chuckled.

"Yes."

"Swear it." She'd heard Mother say that swearing something meant it was a promise that couldn't be broken.

"I swear on the Styx that I will take you home." With that done, she nodded.

"But you must promise not to open your eyes the whole way home." She thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I swear on the-" The voice cut her off.

"It's ok, little one. I trust you to keep your promise. Now, close your eyes." She did so. A moment later a warm body was pressed to her back. Two cold, strong hands grasped her by the waist and she felt herself being placed on the being's back. Persephone wrapped her legs around it's waist tightly, so as not to fall off. As he started to walk – yes, she was sure it was a boy now – she tried guess what he looked like. He smelled earthy but fresh, like running water across a mossy stone. She kept her eyes closed, but she used her hands to explore. Parts of him were tough, like leather or sometimes sharp points of metal, and other points were soft, like his hair, which felt very silky. Her monster walked quickly, but he was very gentle, she barely felt jostled even though she knew he would be moving through trees and over rocks. A gentle monster. She giggled.

"Is something funny, little one?" Her monster asked.

"You don't seem like a monster." She said quietly, nestling her head into the back of his shoulder. He sighed.

"Not all monsters are obvious." He said and she nodded seriously.

"Why do they call you a monster?" She asked curiously and her monster seemed to think about it for a moment. He didn't seem to mind her questions. Mother sometimes got annoyed and sent her away, but her monster didn't seem too bothered.

"People are always scared of what they don't understand, little one." He murmured sadly and Persephone squeezed him tightly with her arms.

"Well, I'm not scared of you." She said, feeling a bit confused.

"And I don't understand you at all."

He laughed openly at that.

"No, that's because you are brave and clever." He said matter-of-factly and she smiled proudly. She liked the idea that he thought her brave and clever, that she wasn't just some silly little child that had gotten lost in the woods. He readjusted her slightly and the jostling made her open her eyes just a little. She quickly closed them again, but not before she'd gotten a small glimpse of her monster. He had dark black hair, thick and silky. It fell out from beneath a tall, dark helmet with back feathers on the top. His skin was very pale underneath. It was as though he was sick, or maybe he just didn't see the sun very much. Persephone tried to forget what she'd seen. He might get angry with her if he knew she'd opened her eyes – even if it was by accident.

"Where do you come from?" She asked after a minute of walking in silence.

"Underground." That explained his smell. He didn't smell bad, he just didn't smell like her mother or the nymphs – they smelled of the sun.

"Are there other monsters down there to keep you company?"

"Well, yes, I suppose there are. Other people think my hound is a monster." Her heart lifted, knowing he wasn't completely by himself.

"That sounds a little lonely." Persephone observed and he nodded.

"It can be, but I do have lots of people passing through my home." She wondered what kind of monster had lots of people trampling through his home.

"Well, you could come back and visit me if you want?" She said brightly and he sighed.

"No little one, I don't think that would be a good idea." She pouted, huffing loudly in his ear.

"I'll open my eyes if you don't." She taunted and he stopped walking.

"You promised, little Kore." He said softly and she groaned, she hated that name.

"Don't call me that, my name is Persephone." She stated and he shook with what could have been laughter.

"As you wish, Persephone." He began walking again and she continued to frown.

"I mean it though, I want you to come back. I get lonely too... sometimes." She said sadly as her monster adjusted her gently, bits of his strange hide digging into her tummy. She wiggled to a more comfortable position and sighed heavily.

"I don't really have any other friends." She said sadly and her monster paused.

"What about your... nymphs?" He asked curiously and Persephone rolled her eyes inwardly.

"They're fun, but I think it would be like saying your hound is your friend. And I can't talk with them about anything that isn't a flower or a river stone." She grumbled and he laughed again. It was a nice sound, not like a monster at all.

"Well, maybe I can come and visit, every once in a while." He said slowly and she fought to contain her squeal of excitement.

"Really?" She asked excitedly and she felt him nod. She squeezed him again in a half-hug, half-hold kind of way.

 _Maybe, one day, he'll even let me see him._ She thought and smiled to herself. Her monster stopped and set her down. She was surprised. It hadn't taken them that long. She could hear the stream now, and the nymphs calling out to her in panic. They'd only just noticed she was missing. She shook her head.

"Um," She turned back to where she thought her monster was and suddenly didn't know what to say.

"Thank you." She said finally. Her mother had always told her to be polite. A cool hand came to rest on the top of her head, spinning her back the other way.

"That way is the stream," He said firmly and Persephone nodded.

"You know the way from here, so I will let you go now."

"Do you promise to come back?" She asked quietly and he snorted softly.

"I promise." Throwing caution to the wind she threw her arms around the warm body beside her. He was very tall, she barely reached his waist. A sharp point of his hide bit into her cheek, but she didn't care.

"Thank you." She whispered and snuggled closer as his large arms came to rest, slowly, around her back. She'd noticed before that he was a little cooler than most people, but even with his arms around her she realised he wasn't naiad cold – they felt like fish – he was just cool, like he'd walked out of cold water but would start warming up again any minute. The other thing she noticed is that he obviously didn't know how to hug properly. She giggled.

"KORE!" That was her mother's voice. On instinct her eyes flashed open, but her friend was gone. Nothing there but a faint scent of earth. She looked up to see one of the dryads burst through a bush, her green skin flushed with running.

"There you are Kore." She said, coming to a stop, her pointed face relaxing into a smile.

"We were so worried. Come along." She tugged on Persephone's arm, pulling her out of the trees and into the glen. Her mother embraced her rapidly, exclaiming over her bare feet and sunburnt cheeks with dismay. Persephone didn't hear her though, she was too busy trying to scan the trees for her friend. She wondered how long it would be before she saw him again.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Hades POV:

He watched as Persephone was swept up into her mother's arms and carried away. He couldn't help the stunned smile that was stretched across his face. She'd trusted him, allowed him to carry her on his back, hugged him and even laughed with him. He had expected her to be fiery, any child of Zeus would be, but was it normal for children of five to be so eloquent? Or to be so kind? She'd noticed his mood, even without seeing him. A rare and strange sort of empathy, particularly for one so young. He puzzled this all the way back to the Underworld. He slipped off his armour and _chalymus,_ before perching himself on his chair and musing before the fire. She'd never once shown any fear, not when she was lost, not when a strange voice intruded into her day. She'd just been defiant. He smiled a little at that. Perhaps it was his gift, or perhaps it was her own personality, but he figured a goddess needed that kind of inner confidence.

"Good day, Hads?" He lolled his head lazily in Hecate's direction.

"Indeed."

"Do I want to know?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and he shook his head. If word got out that he was feel all... sentimental... over a child, people would start to question him, and if they questioned him then literally all hell would break lose.

"Anything to report?" He asked instead and she pursed her lips, shaking her head.

"Then that'll be all Hecate." He said, by way of a farewell. She rolled her eyes but left. Hades leant back into the chair and closed his eyes. Something dug into his back and he reached around to pull a small slipper from where he had tucked it into his belt. He'd seen it lying there and, without thinking had picked it up. He'd had barely a moment to hide before Persephone had come charging into the clearing, clearly looking for her lost shoe. It was tiny, and he had no use for it, but some part of him wouldn't let himself throw it away. He carefully tucked it into the bottom of a trunk in his bed chamber. He then went to his workroom, which overlooked the Underworld. Sitting back down in his chair he attempted to complete some of the life accounts work he needed settled, but his eyelids soon grew heavy. He didn't even realise it when he dozed off, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

 **So, there's the first chapter everyone. I hope you enjoyed my first ever take on Hades and Persephone. I just think they're the sweetest (particularly as I delve further into the wonderful lore that had sprung up around them).**

 **The whole second half of this chapter is kind of based off the origin and meaning of Hades' name – "the unseen." He also possessed the Helmet of Invisibility, so I felt like it was poetic to have their "first introduction" in a semi-blind/unseeing kind of way.**

 **Constructive crit is always appreciated, but please be kind – no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Your words were so encouraging and you've certainly given me some ideas and/or inspiration to keep going on this crazy Hades/Persephone ride.**

 **Special mentions go to:**

 **madame thome - I'm so glad you liked the Hades/Hecate relationship – I just think it works that the King of the Underworld has at least one friend in the Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft. I'll be playing with their dynamic a little bit too as the story progresses.**

 **kate – I'll be sure to update soon!**

 **Grace5231973 - I've always been fasinated by the Hades/Persphone myth – I thought it was one of the realest relationships in the whole Greek pantheon. It had, of course, slightly problematic elements, that I'll twist a bit more with this story, but the essence of the tale will remain the same. Oh, I'm so glad someone got my little hints for other gods/goddesses - I with always felt awful for Haephestus too (so I'm probably going to work in a little side story about him and Aphrodite) and I always saw Hera as a victim of her circumstances, so I wanted to give her back some of the dignity I think she loses in traditional mythology – she is a Queen after all.**

* * *

Hades POV:

Hades was ashamed to admit that he didn't visit for the better part of a year. After the whole "getting lost in the forest" incidence, Demeter had come down rather hard on poor Persephone, forbidding her from even going to play with the nymphs by the stream. This of course meant she was practically locked inside the house, even when Demeter was out in the fields, and made it difficult to visit. He worked around it though. He'd watched with bemusement as her imprisonment slowly sent the little girl mad. She would rearrange furniture all through the house, wash and fold clothing, bake little cakes or just sit by her window, watching birds or other creatures fly or crawl past the house – making little notes in a small book she tucked away beneath her pillow. She had a curious mind, his little Persephone, and it simply couldn't stop working to know more about what lay out in the world. So, he started leaving bits of it for her.

The first time he left a small, round anemonae skeleton on her window sill, while she left the room to pull some honey cakes from the oven. She'd nearly dropped the plate when she saw his gift. She rushed to the window, scanning the garden and the sky, then her shoulders slumped with disappointment. She'd picked up the little pale object, turning it over with fascination.

"What are you?" She murmured aloud, then set about drawing it into her little book, making little notes here and there about its colour, texture and smell. A small frown of concentration furrowed her brow. Hades relaxed in the tree bough he had concealed himself in, his helmet keeping him completely hidden to others. He wished he could reveal himself to her, but that was probably more trouble than it was worth. So he just watched, and left little trinkets. He couldn't come every day, or even every month, but every so often he would find something he thought she would like and leave it on her window sill.

It all changed the day, he left a small piece of ash-wood shaped into a small horse. He'd found it in a great, cold land, far to the north, and had brought it back to Persephone. As usual she had taken it up into her hands, her heart-shaped face piqued with fascination. She turned the small horse over and over in her hands, then looked out into the garden.

"I know you're there." She said softly and he made sure he was pressed firmly into the shadows and foliage.

"I just wish you didn't try to hide from me."

 _So do I little Persephone._

She frowned but decided to let it go. He watched her set the little horse down on the sill, pull a chair up to the window and start to sketch it into her book. Her hair had changed colour since her infancy, it was now the colour of red wine, with ribbons of vibrant gold tangling amongst more honeyed streaks. He'd never seen hair like it. She was pulling a narrow lock of it now as she drew, her green eyes flicking back and forth between the parchment and the wooden horse.

"Where did you find it?" She asked and Hades practically bit his tongue to stop the words wanting to fall from his lips. Persephone grinned.

"Hm, a smart monster." She murmured with a small smile and he chuckled this time. She looked up, her eyes glittering.

"I heard that." He cursed under his breath. She kept scanning the trees, folding her arms under her chin and watching patiently.

"You might as well say something, I'm not going anywhere for a while." He felt like she had a point.

"Something." He murmured and she looked at him in confusion.

"You asked me to say 'something,' so I did." Her green eyes narrowed for a moment, and then she laughed, a high tinkling sound that made even Hades shriveled old heart lift.

"You're funny." She said and turned back to her horse.

"So, where did you find it?" She asked and he shrugged, forgetting that she couldn't see it.

"To the north, in a land far from this one. It is an grand island, it's people call it many things, but they worship the ash tree – or at least, think that it can help them against monsters." He said, trying to remember the strange magics and knowledge of that distant people. Her head whipped up.

"If it's dangerous to monsters, why did you bring it to me?" She asked in alarm and he smiled.

"I thought you might like it." He replied and she looked down at the small horse in her hands.

"Did it hurt you?" She asked worriedly and he was moved by the sincerity in her eyes.

"No, little one. Ash cannot hurt me." He said calmly and she smiled brightly.

"Then I love it." She said and carefully went to place it somewhere safe in her room. She reappeared at the window.

"Mother still hasn't forgiven me for getting lost." She said with a sigh and Hades nodded.

"I can see that." Persephone's face furrowed.

"How is it that you can be here? Mother says no-one can come here." She said curiously, still trying to find him in the trees. A few times her eyes roved over his hiding spot, but his helmet was clearly too effective even for her keen eyes.

"No-one can come here without an invitation, little one, but you invited me." He said and she opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again, her head titling to the side. Her confusion was evident.

"Words hold power, little one." He explained, picking at a piece of bark on the tree he sat upon. How was he supposed to explain ancient magic to a six year old?

"With our words we can mould the world to our liking or we can destroy it. People will hold you to what you say or, if you do not follow what you say, never trust your words again. Never forget the power of your words." He cautioned and she nodded slowly.

"So, it's like when you make a promise?" She asked and he thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, promises are an extension of your word. This is more like a sign of trust. You have invited me to this place because you trust me, and that has allowed your Mother's magic to allow me access." When he said it aloud, he realised how dangerous that really was. This unassuming little girl had let the King of the Underworld, the most reviled of all the Gods, access to Demeter's sanctuary. He wasn't sure he was worthy of that, no, he was sure he wasn't worthy of that. Persephone seemed to have the same thought.

"So, my word can... change... Mother's magic?" She asked and he sighed.

"No, but your blood makes her magic more susceptible to your own." Persephone frowned, looking at her hands in bewilderment.

"My blood?" Hades exhaled in amusement.

"You are her daughter, the closest kin she has, that makes you special." Persephone noddded, she understood that at least. There was silence for a moment as Persephone processed what he'd said.

"I have magic?" She asked and Hades laughed sadly. Trust Demeter to keep her daughter woefully ignorant of her strengths. He'd seen how she coddled the poor girl, and if that continued he was sure the glimmer of power he saw inside her would slowly fade.

"Of course you do, Persephone, you are a goddess." He said simply and the little girl's mouth popped open with surprise.

"How did you know that?" She asked, her voice squeaking a little, and Hades laughed aloud this time.

"I can see it." He said with a smirk and Persephone looked down at herself, squinting as though the proof of her goddess-hood was as obvious as a freckle.

"You have your Mother's gifts within you Persephone." He continued and the little girl bit her lip.

"She makes things grow." She said and he nodded.

"And so can you, if you try." He said confidently and she smiled, her childish features alive with determination.

"Close your eyes." He said and she obeyed. He watched her carefully, making sure she wasn't peeking under her lashes, before climbing down from the tree. He looked around and spotted a small acorn, not from the oak tree he'd been in but from the smaller elm beside it. He smiled. He picked it up and placed it on the window sill before stepping to the side of the window. He cleared his throat.

"You may look now." He said, being careful to throw his voice far out into the garden, and felt rather than saw Persephone obey. She picked up the acorn, her small fingers turning it over.

"Make it grow." He said and she frowned.

"I don't know how." She said, her voice a mask of irritation. Hades rolled his eyes.

"Neither do I, I'm not a nature goddess." He teased and her small laugh made him smile.

"But, I know a small trick." She sat up with interest.

"All you have to do is convince it that it wants to grow." Hades said and Persephone's eyebrow quirked.

"Just like that?" She said and he nodded to himself. It was how he figured most gods and goddesses did things. The world was their play thing after-all. It was within all of them to change it, all that mattered was the strength of will one possessed to carry it through.

"Reach out to it, with your mind, and convince it to grow." He encouraged and waited as she tried again. Her growl of frustration alerted him to her failure.

"Don't force it, little one. No one likes being forced to do something they don't want to do." Persephone nodded and tried again, this time her face was less furrowed. He watched as the little acorn in her hand seemed to wiggle. Persephone didn't notice though, her eyes were pressed shut and there was a small bead of sweat at her temple.

"It's not -"

"Keep trying, little one." He said and she did so. Suddenly, the little acorn cracked open, a small, vibrant green shoot bursting forward and curling joyously towards the sky. He grinned.

"Urgh, it's too hard." Persephone muttered, opening her eyes and looking down at the now blooming acorn.

"I DID IT!" She squealed and Hades had to laugh. Her excitement was infectious. She looked around excited, obviously trying to find him again, to show him.

"Did you see? Did you see?" She asked hopefully.

"Well done, my little _velanídi_." He said fondly and her cheeks flushed with colour. He was about to say more when Demeter's voice cut through the quiet.

"Kore? Kore! Are you alright?" Persephone looked behind her and sighed.

"Yes, Mother." She called, placing the acorn back onto the window sill. A moment later Demeter footsteps sounded in Persephone's room and Hades pressed himself back into the wall of the cottage.

"What happened, Kore? Are you hurt?" Demeter asked worriedly and Persephone sighed.

"Yes Mother, I just made the acorn grow." She said excitedly and pulled her mother to the window to show her.

"Oh Kore, you mustn't do thing like that without someone around. Magic isn't a toy and if you use too much it can be very dangerous." Demeter scolded and Hades hated seeing his little _velanídi_ so crushed. He wasn't a parent, and likely never would be, but he was sure that he would have at least praised her, rather than just scolding her. Persephone nodded dutifully, swallowing her obvious disappointment.

"Sorry Mother." She said and Demeter kissed her brow before picked up the blooming acorn. She tossed it away into the garden, before taking her daughter by the shoulders gently.

"It's good to practice Kore, but you must never do it without me there, understand?" Persephone nodded and Demeter smiled.

"Come along, you have chores to attend to, no?" As they walked back into the interior of the house, Hades crept away. He found the acorn under a bush and carefully tucked it into his pocket. It was warm and living, as foreign to him and his kingdom as the moon. He took it anyway. When he reached the gateway to the Underworld he carefully deposited the budding acorn into a patch of soil by the side of the Styx. He figured that the waters would help it grow and the gentle breezes from the outside world would at least help it feel not so alone.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Six Years Later (Persephone POV):

"You were at war for ten years?" Persephone asked incredulously and her Mother nodded, her face lost in memory.

"Yes, my sweet Kore. For ten long years your father and I battled your grandfather and the other titans at Thessaly, along with our siblings." She said and Persephone tried to remember who her aunts and uncles were.

"That means Hera, who is now Queen of the Gods with father," Her mother nodded shortly, and Persephone wondered why.

"Hestia; who is the Goddess of the Home and Hearth, Poseidon; who is King of the Seas, and Hades; who is King of the Underworld." Demeter nodded seriously. Persephone lingered on the last name. Hades.

"So, the realms of the universe were divided into three, between father, Uncle Poseidon and Uncle Hades?" She asked and Demeter nodded.

"And they share the earth equally, as that is the domain of your Great Grandmother Gaia, who is in truth bound to no man or god." Persephone liked that idea.

"Will I ever get to meet them?" She asked and Demeter frowned.

"Of course, but what's the rush? Are you not happy here with me, Kore?" She asked sadly and Persephone sighed.

"I am happy mother, but I just wish to see more." She said and Demeter scowled.

"I blame Athena for this." She muttered and Persephone sent her mother a questioning glance. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, was her half-sister. Why would her mother blame her for anything? She decided to lock it away.

"Can I at least visit father?" She asked and Demeter nodded.

"Of course, it is your 12th birth day tomorrow, he wishes to see you as well." Her mother's voice was filled with annoyance but Persephone's heart leapt with joy. After so long, she would finally get to see her father, possible even the rest of Mount Olympus. Her mother saw her face.

"He's coming here to meet you." She said firmly and Persephone's heart stuttered a little. She wouldn't be leaving after all. She nodded, concealing her sadness with a small smile.

"It will be nice to see Father." She said instead and her mother gave her a warm hug. As she left Persephone looked out into the garden, the sunlight was dappling merrily through the trees. She felt a yearning to go to the forest, so she grabbed a scroll she had been reading earlier and moved quietly to the back door of the cottage, keeping an ear out for her mother. She removed her shoes and walked quickly down the garden path to the stream, where her naiad friends played merrily in the water.

"Kore!" They cried out joyfully, their tails splashing her with cool droplets.

"Have you come to play with us?" They asked and she shook her head with a smile.

"No, not today. I'm just looking for a place to read." She said, showing them the scroll in her hand. Their expressions were one of pure boredom.

"Come, come play in the water!" They pleaded but Kore shook her head. She had started to feel self-conscious around the beautiful nymphs, with their long limbs and shapely figures. She always felt skinny and awkward next to them, her legs just a little too long, her chest aching flat.

"Next time." She said as she tip-toed across stream via a scattering of rocks that poked up from the water. They smiled and dove back into the water, forgetting her in an instant. She settled beneath a tree on the other side of the stream, her back to the running water but always within ear shot. She settled back to reading her scroll about the Battle of the Thassaly , reading of the valiant gods and the savage titans. She read of Themis and Prometheus, the good titans who came to the aid of the gods, she read of her grandfather Cronus and her grandmother Rhea. She stopped as she came to a passage about Hades.

 _"Aidoneus,_ the Ruler of Many, formidable was he in battle,

So true his blade and ferocity at Titanomachy,

That even Almighty Zeus trembled at the thought of him a titan."

She read aloud and a light chuckle sounded nearby.

"Are they still saying that?" Her monster asked with no small bit of amusement. Persephone fought the urge to look around. She'd learnt long ago that she would never see her friend unless he wished it.

"I doubt the 'Almighty Zeus' trembles at anything." Her friend continued and Persephone put down her scroll.

"Probably not, but everyone talks about Hades like he's some scary monster that comes to take children in the night." It was something Demeter had tried once, when Persephone had not wanted to go to bed one night. It had ended with Persephone waiting at the back door for her Uncle to come and take her to the Underworld and Demeter crying about how her daughter would rather live with the dead than with her own mother. She realised that her friend had fallen silent again.

"Do you know of Hades?" She asked and sensed an immediate change in her monster.

"Yes, he is the King of the Underworld, and that is where I dwell." He said and, rather than being afraid, Persephone found herself intrigued.

"What's he like?" She asked, rolling onto her back and stretching a hand up to play with dust motes that were illuminated by the sunlight. Her monster stayed silent for a moment, clearly trying to think of what to say.

"He is, I think, a good ruler of his kingdom." He said finally and she nodded thoughtfully.

"He doesn't leave his kingdom often, and he is very strict with the rules of the Underworld, but he isn't... unkind."

"I supposed he would have to be strict." Persephone observed, smiling at the way her the black stone of her ring captured the light.

"Death is final, for everyone, if he made exceptions it wouldn't be fair."

"And what do you know of death, little _velanídi?"_ Her monster asked teasingly and she scowled.

"Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't know things." She protested and he chuckled.

"Indeed, forgive me." He replied smoothly and she pursed her lips.

"And you are correct, he must be strict, there are just some rules that cannot be broken." Persephone sighed and let her hand drop back to her stomach.

" _Why do we loathe Hades more than any god, if not because he is so adamantine and unyielding?"_ She quoted and her monster snorted.

"So they do loath-" He cut himself off. Persephone sat up, this time looking around for her monster. From the corner of her eye she thought she saw a shadow move, blending with the dappled light and foliage. She stared at it for a moment, but eventually just sighed.

"Father is coming tomorrow, for my birth day." She said after a tight pause.

"It is why I came first." Her friend replied and Persephone smiled.

"Too afraid to come while he is here?" She quipped and he laughed. She liked it when he laughed. He was usually a very sad creature, she could sense it in the way he spoke and the way he stuck to the shadows.

"Only a fool doesn't fear the God of Lightning." He replied and she rolled her eyes.

"He's not so bad." She defended, and her monster chuckled.

"No?" He asked and she twiddled her thumbs. To be truthful, she didn't really remember her father, apart from his white beard and sparkling blue eyes. She had only seen him a few times though, when he had come to see her when she was very young.

"Isn't everyone not so bad?" She returned and her friend mused quietly. She could almost see his face – pursed lips and his eyebrows drawn together as he thought over her words.

"You're very profound for an almost 12 year old." He informed her and she stuck out her tongue.

"And then again, still very young." She frowned and he laughed for a while this time.

"I blame my friends." She said with a small smirk.

"Oh?" She rolled her eyes.

"You're my friend, you shouldn't try to shy away from it every time." She scolded and the glade was filled with his sigh.

"You can't be friends with someone you've never seen." He reminded her, and she retorted with the same answer she always gave.

"Well, then let me see you." He stayed silent and unseen. She sighed.

"Or don't." She muttered, feeling angry about it for the first time. Did he really think so little of her? That she'd run away after all the time they'd spent together? She folded her arms over her chest irritably, frowning now.

" _V_ _elanídi_ , please don't be angry." Her friend pleaded but for once Persephone couldn't help it. She was angry.

"How can I be your friend if you don't trust me?" She demanded and he sighed.

"I just-"

"Don't want to scare me, don't want my mother to know, don't think it's a good idea... I'm so tired of you deciding what I do and don't see. I have the right to know who I'm talking to." She yelled and flinched as she peered around the tree to see a naiad's head pop over the river bank in alarm. She waved with false cheer and the pretty creature waved back merrily before diving back into the stream.

"I'm sorry _velanídi."_ He murmured and she scowled darkly, folding herself back into the tree roots.

"Don't say sorry if you don't mean it." She muttered, echoing her mother's words.

"What if-" He paused and Persephone quirked a brow.

"What if I promised to show myself to you, one day?" He asked haltingly and Persephone's heart leapt into her mouth. She swallowed dryly.

"I would like that." She said and he sighed.

"Well, maybe since I have come without any gifts today, this can be my birthday gift to you?" He said and she nodded in excitement.

"Not tomorrow though." He said quickly and she frowned.

"When?" Persephone demanded with a pout. Her monster thought about it for a moment.

"When you reach your majority." He said firmly and she frowned. That was 10 years from now.

"But that's so far away!" She complained and he chuckled.

"We can't always get what we want _velanídi."_ He remarked darkly and Persephone weighed up her options. If she said no, he'd probably retract his offer, but if she said yes.. she'd still have to wait ten years for her present. It was better than nothing.

"Fine." She said and could almost see her friend smiling in triumph. She scowled and pointed a finger into the glen.

"But, I r-rescind my invitation to you until then." She said, her voice wobbling slightly. Her friend gasped.

" _Velanídi?!"_ He cried but she folded her arms firmly, even though her heart hurt to do it. If she had to wait, so did he. The forest fell silent and she knew with an innate certainty that her friend had been forced away. Her mother's magic had obviously worked. She heaved a large sigh.

"I'm sorry, but now we both have something to look forward to... or I hope so." She murmured into the quiet woods, not bothering to rub at the tears that now streamed down her cheeks.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

Hecate POV:

She knew something had drastically changed the moment Hades stormed through the doors of his subterranean palace, his face darker than a storm cloud.

"Get out!" He roared at her and she rose hurriedly. Oh yes, something had _definitely_ changed. He thundered past in a whirlwind of darkness, slamming the door to his workroom shut. She did as he bid but cast a concerned glance behind herself as she whirled away herself. She landed in a familiar glade and smiled. A moment later a hound raced up to her, barking with excitement. She reached down to pet him, looking up to see his mistress appear not a moment later.

"Hecate?" Artemis said in surprise and Hecate waved. The Goddess of the Hunt observed her for a moment.

"You look like you need a drink. Come, I think Apollo left a jug behind." She said and Hecate grinned. If anyone had told her she'd have grown to be friends with the perfect, pristine Artemis, she would have laughed. But over the centuries they'd realised that being moon goddesses and Celestial Virgins to boot, they had more in common than most.

"Hades got you down?" Artemis observed as they lay in her grotto, a glass of wine in hand.

"He's... I don't know, he's angry today." Hecate replied, taking a small sip and then another. Apollo always did have excellent taste in wine.

"Isn't he always?" Artemis asked absently, throwing a stick to her hound to chase.

"No, that's just it, he isn't the angry type, not really, and he's been downright cheerful for years – then suddenly, something changes and it's the end of that." She muttered, her lips twisting in thought. Artemis nodded slowly.

"Men." She murmured with no small bit of disgust and Hecate nodded.

"Men." She agreed, they clicked glasses.

"Here's to never understanding the other sex." Artemis toasted and Hecate drank deeply this time.

"You're welcome to hide here for a while if you need to." Hecate smiled at her friend.

"Thank you."

They sipped in silence for a few minutes, watching the hounds chase a few stray birds and the dryads move gracefully between the trees.

"I worry about him." Hecate found herself admitting and Artemis' confused expression made her laugh.

"He's been out of the Underworld more in the last six years than he has in centuries. I thought it was doing him some good, being out in the world." She continued and Artemis shrugged, pouring them both another glass.

"He's always been an odd one." She observed and Hecate nodded. Even for a god, the King of the Underworld was an enigma.

"Just give him a few days, I'm sure he'll be right as rain."

Hecate hoped so. For all their sakes.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

Persephone POV:

"Kore, your father is here." Persephone looked down at her _chiton_ and knew she'd be in huge trouble later on. There were grass stains by her knees and a small tear on her shawl where it had been torn as she moved past a bush in the garden.

"Coming!" She called out and tried to at least flatten her hair. She walked into the cottage, peering around a corner to see her mother standing and talking with a very tall, very broad man with hair as white as lightning. They both turned as she approached, her mother's face twisted in approval and her father's... split into the widest grin she'd ever seen.

"There's my girl!" He called and a smile stretched across her own face.

"Come give your father a hug." She did so, throwing herself into his large arms. She felt utterly dwarfed by him, but in a good way.

"Stand back and let me have a look at you." Zeus said and she obeyed, standing straight and trying not to fidget with her ring. His blue eyes were sparkling with merriment.

"Well, you've definitely grown." He observed and she rolled her eyes.

"That's what happens when time passes." She retorted, then slapped a hand over her mouth. Demeter looked on in shock.

"Lord Zeus, I apologise... the child is-"

"My daughter?" Zeus said with a laugh, smiling back at Persephone.

"Come, we have much to talk about." He said, placing his arm around her shoulders and walking her out to the garden. Persephone smiled as the sunshine warmed her once again.

"I'm sorry father," She began but Zeus merely waved her off.

"No, you were right, it's been too long since I was last here." He said sheepishly and she shrugged. Now that the excitement had worn off, she felt her sadness return. She missed her friend and part of her wished that it was him, and not her father, with whom she was walking on her birth day. Her father seemed to notice her mood, because when she looked up at him he was frowning.

"Why are you so unhappy on your birth day, Persephone?" He asked, using his name for her and not the hated Kore. Persephone sighed.

"I lost a friend yesterday." She said sadly and her father's face morphed into one of concern.

"Ah," He said and scratched his beard with his hand.

"Well, that is sometimes the way of things." He said slowly and she looked up at him.

"Perhaps, one day, you may see him again." Persephone nodded, she was counting on it.

"You could ask your Uncle to see them, you know?" Zeus continued, although his face was troubled. She stopped, looking up at her father in surprise.

"He does have dominion over... those kinds of things." The King of the Gods explained and Persephone realised he hadn't understood what she meant when she said lost.

"Oh no, my friend isn't dead." She said quickly and Zeus' face relaxed ever so slightly. Persephone laughed sadly.

"He's just... gone away for a while." She continued and twisted her ring slightly. Well, she had forced him away.

"Well, then you may definitely see him again." Her father said brightly and Persephone nodded. They came to a place which had been set up with some chairs and a table, upon which stood a jug of lemonade. They sat down and, as she poured them some lemonade, Zeus asked after her health, her hobbies and her life here with her mother. She answered everything politely, feigning (at least a little bit) happiness with her mother. She then told him about her knack for growing things. He asked for a demonstration. She turned in her chair, closed her eyes and reached out with her senses. She found a stray seed, buried not far from where they sat. She nudged it awake, soothing its mild alarm at the interruption of its slumber, and gently coaxed it to grow. When she re-opened her eyes, the patch of dirt in front of them had erupted into a blossoming rose bush. Her father clapped with delight and congratulated her, making her beam with pride. She wondered if her friend would have been proud.

Suddenly, Persephone was struck by a thought. Her fathers words rang in her head like a bell. It was the perfect plan and her friend had even told her that he lived in Hades realm. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

"Can you tell me more about Uncle Hades?" She asked and her father nearly spat out his lemonade.

"Hades?" He asked, his face a mask of alarm.

"Why would you want to know about him?"

"Why not? He's my Uncle?" She responded calmly and Zeus rubbed his face bemusedly.

"Very well." He said, putting down his cup.

"Are you sure? I could tell you more about Athena or Aphrodite, they are your half-sisters you know?" He said and Persephone nodded.

"Yes, but Mother does tell me about them." She explained and put down her own cup.

"People always try to avoid telling me things they find unpleasant, but I find that the things people are usually afraid of... are usually the most interesting." She told him and her father gazed down at her with not a small bit of pride.

"Well, since you put it that way, I'll tell you everything you wish to know." He said and Persphone smiled.

"Thank you, father." She said, folding her arms under her chin and leaning forward eagerly. He told her about her Uncle Hades, who was actually the oldest of the gods, having been the first born of Cronus and Rhea. He had faught with her father at during the Battle of the Titans, and was to this day charged with their imprisonment in Tartarus, a hellish realm within the Underworld. The more he spoke, the more Persephone got a sense that people didn't like talking of Hades, or of what he did. He was the God of the Dead, a strange and rather distant character. He was the King of a realm that not even Zeus fully understood and, even if he hadn't been her key to seeing her monster again, that alone made her curious to know more about him.

"So, the River Styx runs through the Underworld?" She asked slowly and her father nodded.

"You need to cross it to reach Hades and his kingdom." He said and sipped the last of his lemonade.

"Or, you could ask Hades or Hermes for the shortcut." He said with a wink and she giggled. He stood up and ruffled her hair slightly as he patted it. She hugged him and they turned to go back inside. Her mother quickly wrapped her arms around her, kissing her and looking over her hands and face, as though waiting to find some mark or stain.

"By the Fates Demeter, leave the child be." Her father order and Demeter scowled.

"I'll see to the raising of my daughter, thank you." She replied curtly and Zeus rolled his eyes playfully at Persephone while her mother's back was turned. She giggled again. After one last hug and promise to visit soon, he disappeared with a loud clap of thunder. Persephone had only a moment to stare at the space he'd vacated before her mother started chewing her ear about the stains on her _chiton_.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

 **Oh ho ho, what could our wyly little Sephy be up to now I wonder? Did you like it? Dislike it? I realise there was a bit of dailogue in this one, but I figured it would help set up the characters a little more.**

 **Don't worry, Hades won't be banished forever, but I wanted to showcase that my Persephone isn't just going to take someone else's rules lying down.**

 **For those that might be wondering, _velanídi_ means acorn in Greek.**

 **Once again, if you have any feedback about the characters or the story, please leave me a review. They give me such sweet life. TIA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **We've made it to chapter three people! So that means a little bit more action, a few more time leaps aaaaaaaand some plot thickening (and not just for our favourite love birds). Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I've changed her majority to 21, I just feel that it will work better with the couple of scenes I've planned out AND it's a little more age appropriate to have a 20+ year old start experiencing these kinds of things as opposed to an 18 year old.**

 **Special mentions to:**

 **Ember Reverie – thank you so much for pointing out my brain explosion regarding Diane/Artemis - I have changed the names so now she'd back in cannon.**

 **madame thome – thank you as always for your optimism and cheer, I'll be sure to make sure they meet up a few more times ;)**

 **Marzh – thank you, I'm also curious to see how things play out (still formulating a few things).**

 **QUICK CW/TW: there is a point in this chapter that some readers may find a little confronting in terms of sexual assault, marked with a #/#. So, if you feel that this is not for you please scroll ahead until you see another #/#**

 **And now, please enjoy!**

* * *

Persephone POV:

It took almost two years for Persephone to write to her Uncle Hades. It wasn't that she was scared to do it, it was more that she didn't know how to get her message to him. Seeing as she wasn't permitted to leave her mother's lands, and he was in the Underworld, the task seemed next to impossible. To make matters worse, as she'd gotten older, her mother had somehow managed to become even more possessive of her. The only people she saw regularly were her father, mother and the nymphs. She had only caught glimpses of other gods and goddesses coming to the house, but she'd always been shooed away before she could truly see them. That meant trying to get one of them to take her message was also out of the question.

Demeter wasn't a bad mother, she just loved Persephone a little too fiercely, and she seemed obsessed with keeping her as sheltered from the world as possible. She refused to let Persephone wear the more mature style of dress, called a _peplus,_ and at her first bleeding Demeter had cried.

"My baby girl is a woman now." Demeter had exclaimed through her tears, as though some great evil had come into the world. It had taken Persephone months to feel ok about the changes she went through, and she never dared to ask her mother for help with the aches and pains. She'd had to find her own remedies, hidden in scrolls or whispered by the more sympathetic of the nymphs. Another blow had been Demeter's drastic change towards Persephone's desires to leave and meet other people. Their evening conversations, unless kept to safe topics about plants or harvest time, had changed from tales of unnamed monsters coming to take her awaythe perils of men and their vices.

Persephone groaned under her breath as she thought about the horror stories her mother now seemed determined to throw her way. It was as though she thought frightening Persephone would somehow keep her curiosity at bay.

It didn't.

If anything it only increased her desire to know more about the world and its people. Unfortunately, the nymphs, although less inclined to try and frighten her, were no better when it came to her questions. They just giggled and blushed. Sometimes Persephone would catch them whispering to each other, catching stray words about the secret doings between people, but then they would see her trying to listen in and hushed, casting worried glances towards the cottage as though Demeter might hear them. It all frustrated Persephone to no end. She was fourteen years old. She was hardly a child anymore, so when would they stop treating her like one?

To avoid the annoyance, she kept to her own company more and more, pouring over scrolls and devouring their knowledge as easily as honey cakes. While her mother tended the earth, Persephone learnt the names of all its continents and oceans, taught herself its languages and arts, like poetry and songs. She read epic stories of great mortal heroes, like Archilles and Odyssius, and slowly, through their legends, her little world by the stream grew larger.

It was through those books that, finally, she discovered there was a mortal entrance to the Underworld. She came across it, in a very old scroll her mother had lumped together with some maps and other treaties on the merits of geography. The scroll was a map to Underworld, or at least, it alluded to it. Everyone knew that there were five rivers that converged there and the map showed these rivers and their origin points. She noted, with no small surprise that one such river seemed to be connected to the stream near her mother's cottage. The river Lethe. The River of Forgetfulness. It didn't bode well, but it seemed to be her only choice. Perhaps, if she could get one of the nymphs to drop a message off into the river, it might float to the Underworld.

She quickly hatched a plan.

While her mother was out Persephone wrote her request, as politely as possible, and waited until nightfall to try and send it. Unfortunately, Demeter seemed to sense something was up, because she stuck close to Persephone all evening, so she had to wait until she heard her mother settle down for the evening before she could make her move. When the house had been silent for an hour, Persephone slipped out of bed and out of the cottage, moving silently through the trees and down to the stream. Unfortunately, since it was night-time, all the nymphs had also gone off to sleep too.

"Seven hells." She muttered, liking the way the curse came off her lips.

She stowed her message into her pocket and glanced along the stream. A half-mad idea struck her. The map hadn't been very forthcoming in terms of scale but she figured the river couldn't be too far away. Casting a glance behind her to the cottage, Persephone started to move out into the wilderness, keeping the stream on her left side and being careful as to where she placed her feet. A shiver ran down her spine as she moved through the still and silent forest. At night, the trees took on strange forms and the sounds of animals and the wind were amplified... and a little warped. She kept her head bent low, moving as fast as she dared through the trees. She walked for several kilometers before she sat down in a huff on a moss covered stone. The map had clearly been lying about scale, and Persephone figured that she could wander all night and never find this stupid river.

Rubbing the arch of her foot, Persephone paused to listen to the nightlife. An owl hooted overhead and she smiled, thinking of her half-sister Athena. She wouldn't be afraid of the dark or of walking a little further. With that in mind, Persephone decided to walk for another half hour and if the river didn't appear she would just head home and try to think of another idea. She set off once more, trying and failing not to become more and more disappointed at the stream continued to wind its way through the trees. She was on the verge of giving up when, suddenly, she heard a rushing up ahead.

To her left the stream began to widen and deepen. She quickened her pace, throwing caution to the wind as she raced through the trees, bursting out of their protection and nearly falling face first down the embankment of a wide, rushing river. Breathing hard, Persephone gazed into the murky waters of the Lethe. Her hands shook a little as she pulled out her message. She had wrapped it in an oiled sheep skin, bound by a leather cord, and buoyed by a large piece of cork she had _acquired_ from the wine stores under the cottage. She sent a quick prayer to the Fates to guide it where it needed to go, before tossing it into the racing waters. She smiled as the current quickly took it out of sight. Smiling, Persephone dusted off her hands and turned on her heel. Following the stream all the way back, she was exhausted by the time she found the garden path back to her mother's cottage.

She was relieved to find that everything was as she'd left it, and her mother slumbered peacefully on in her chamber. Persephone managed to shrug off her cloak and hide her dirtied _chiton_ before collapsing into her bed and snuggling down into the welcoming embrace of sleep. For the first time in years she slept peacefully, waking only when her mother came to kiss her farewell before heading to the fields.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Hephaestus POV:

Hephaestus stood by the river Lethe, a bottle of wine in his hand and a desire for something stronger growing ever more pronounced as the bottle emptied. He sighed, trying to erase the memory of Aphrodite coming into their home beneath Aetna, her hair tussled in the way it always was whenever she'd been with Ares. She'd seemed surprise to find him still awake but tonight he'd finally become tired of pretending to be asleep whenever she snuck out. Instead, he'd just walked past her and out the door, bottle of wine in hand. He'd wandered blindly until he somehow ended up at the River of Forgetfulness. What he wouldn't give for a little forgetfulness. He was angry, of course, but he also couldn't blame Aphy for how she acted. It was in her nature to be passionate and to seek out the love and adoration of beautiful things. And he was certainly not one of those. It didn't mean he wasn't hurt, but Hephaestus was a firm believer in life not being made of sunshine and roses, so he'd accepted it was his fate to be unhappy in this marriage.

Finishing the wine he sat down by the waters' edge, throwing stones into the swirling waters. His mind was empty, of thought and of feeling, and he wondered if perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to just slip into those waters and have his mind swept clean by the strange magic of the river. He leant back to stare into the sky. The moon was almost full tonight, glowing brightly and unobscured by clouds. He smiled up at Selene as she moved slowly through the sky and then noticed her moonlight highlighting something dark in the water. Hephaestus squinted in the darkness to see it better.

It looked like a strange piece of flotsam. He fetched a long stick and began slowly easing it towards him. He then dipped his hand carefully towards the water, hoisting the object high and carefully placing it on the ground. It was small and cylindrical. He realised it was a piece of sheep's skin, bound by a small cord of leather. He untied it and a piece of parchment rolled out onto his lap. He unfurled it, then stopped as he read the name inside. Only a fool would read a missive sent to the King of the Underworld. He quickly re-wrapped the parchment and pocketed it. His drunken brain pondered on what to do next. He didn't feel like returning home, not yet. So maybe... maybe he could break the painful monotomy of his life and go drop off this strange letter to Hades. The thought both terrified and intrigued him.

The Underworld was no place to venture on a whim but, Hades was his Uncle, and there was no reason for him NOT to go. Standing unsteadily, Hephaestus slowed his breathing and concentrated, whirling away in a cloud of silver. He re-appeared by the bank of the Lethe, but this time it was underground. As he looked around he realised that he wasn't quite in Hades realm, but had avoided the gates, which lay just behind him. He also noticed a strange figure standing in a boat that bobbed gently by the shore.

"Hail," He called but the figure didn't move. Hephaestus frowned. He staggered towards the boat, stumbling and catching himself on its firm wooden railing. He looked up and recoiled slightly. Charon, the Ferryman of the Dead, was as horrific as the tales said. His hair and beard were matted and tangled with the Fates only knew what, his skin seemed oily and stained with mud. The truly horrific things about him though was his preternatural thinness, which gave him the look of a living corpse, and the fiery red eyes that turned to finally rest upon him with eerie slowness.

"I wish to see the King," He murmured and Charon inclined his head slightly. Hephaestus clamboured into the boat and sat down, but it didn't move.

"I say-" He started, but a thin voice whispered in his ear like wind through dry grass.

"You must pay the ferryman." He whirled around but Charon seemed to have remained where he was by the bow of the vessel. Hephaestus swallowed. This place was definitely creepy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver coin, leaning back to press it into Charon's outstretched hand. As soon as the silver was his, Charon's boat moved rapidly across the water. Neither of them said a word as they sailed deeper into the darkness of the Underworld. After a few minutes a cavern appeared up ahead and Hephaestus prepared himself for more horrors, but as the boat emerged into the great caverns of Hades kingdom, he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping slightly.

To say it was vast would have been an understatement. The hollow space seemed to stretch on and on into the darkness. Rivers flowed and swirled from five directions, all meeting at the same point in the centre, the mash of Hades, upon which a great obsidian ridge climbed hungrily towards the unseen roof. Upon its top was a palace, carved from the same jet black stone. Flecks of light sparkled off it from the odd balls of ghostly light that seemed to drift through the air, throwing their light onto softly swaying branches of elm trees and willows which grew along the banks of the rivers. In the distance a softer, more natural light shone, and Hephaestus guessed that was the direction to Elysium. He realised, with a shock, that it wasn't actually that bad of a place. Peaceful, he would have said. Charon's boat nudged the shore and Hephaestus quickly exited, barely throwing a glance over his shoulder as he made for the spiraling staircase at the base of the rocky crag. He looked down at his club foot, as twisted and mangled as it had ever been, and swore.

"Hephaestus?" He whirled around to see Hecate, Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft, leaning casually against the base of the ridge.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and he frowned.

"I have a message for Hades." He asked and her dark eyebrows rose with piqued interest.

"A message. Well, you'd best follow me then." She said and pressed back into the stone, her weight opening a concealed doorway that Hephaestus had definitely missed. He followed and was relieved to find that the magic of the door allowed them to scale the whole blasted mountain in a few steps. A second door opened to reveal a wide balcony, overlooking the vista he had just left. To the left a wide arch revealed the entrance into the palace.

"Wait here," Hecate murmured and Hephaestus did so, taking the time to pull the message from his pocket. A few minutes passed and he watched the rivers move quietly around him. He noticed from this height he could see swaying meadows of tall grass between the rivers and if he strained hard enough... were those people?

"So, she wasn't lying then." A smooth voice interrupted his perusal and he spun to see Hades standing in the doorway to his palace. Although his Uncles' face wasn't lined or marked with age, there was an ancientness to his eyes that belied his youthful appearance. He was dressed, as always, in dark coloured robes, the kind that seemed to blend him into the shadows of the world. If it hadn't been for his incredibly pale skin, he might have blended in altogether. Hephaestus swallowed as he straightened, meeting those ancient eyes with his own.

"Greetings Uncle," He said and Hades nodded in reply. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

"Hecate tells me you have a message for me." The King of the Underworld said, not so much as a question but as a statement. Hephaestus nodded.

"I found it in the Lethe. I went there after Aphy..." He broke off, coughing as the memories choked his voice. He looked up to see a brief flash of something in his Uncles' eyes, before the dark clouds descended once again.

"The point is, I found it and it was addressed to you. I thought I might bring it to you." He said, rather lamely, and Hades nodded, stepping forward with the confidence of a king in his domain. Hephaestus extended the small missive and Hades took it from him, loosening the leather cord and unfurling the scroll within. His eyes scanned the message. Once. Twice. Three times. With each reading something changed in the dark king's face. Hephaestus couldn't have placed his finger on what it was exactly, but somehow his Uncle seemed... less intense. Softer. He looked back at Hephaestus and a small smile was playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Come, it's been a while since we've spoken. Would you care for a drink?" He asked politely and Hephaestus thought that sounded like the best plan he'd heard all evening.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

Persephone POV:

A few days after her midnight adventure Persephone was sitting by the stream, her feet dangling in the water and enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face. She still couldn't believe she'd managed it. Her mother had no idea, simply believing the dirty _chiton_ was yet another victim of Persephone's growing love for crawling through shrubs and the dirt, coaxing life from the soil and encouraging the green things around her to flourish. A wet hand came to rest on her arm and she opened her eyes to see a naiad gazing up at her, her feline-like eyes blinking slowly above her sweet smile.

"A letter for you Mistress Kore." She said and Persephone looked down to see her webbed hands held a tightly rolled scroll. She grabbed it eagerly and looked back at the creature in astonishment.

"Who gave this to you?" She asked and the creatures brow furrowed as she tried to remember. She shook her head and shrugged, but there was a strange blankness in her eyes that made Persephone think the lapse in memory was more than a lazy naiad mind. She nodded with a smile and shooed the nymph back to her friends. When she was sure she was alone she opened the letter. A neat cursive met her gaze. She scanned the message eagerly.

 _Persephone,_

 _Thank you for your letter, it has been some time since I received such a polite request from anyone._

 _I congratulate you on finding a way to send something to me, it was masterfully done._

 _As to your request, I regret to inform you that I cannot be of much help at this time. Your friend, as you well know, is a rather reserved creature so it may take me some time to locate him. However, I will endeavour to do what I can._

 _Perhaps, at your minority birth day, you and I might discuss this a little more?_

 _I look forward to making your acquaintance._

 _Hades_

Persephone held the letter to her breast and sighed happily. It was a step in the right direction, and maybe, just maybe, she might see her friend again.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Persephone POV (two years later):

"I don't know why your father insists on hosting your minority on Olympus. We have plenty of room back at the grotto." Her mother complained as they left the cottage. Persephone could barely hear her over the pounding of her heart, which seemed to have moved to her ears. She was beyond excited to finally be leaving the grotto. She would finally see the gods and goddess of her mother's tales and the legendary Mount Olympus. It was almost too much for her to handle. And it was definitely more than her mother was prepared to handle. After whirling them away in a warm wave of green, Demeter complained bitterly almost the entire trip, only stopping when they were in eyesight of great golden gates nestled at the pinnacle of Mount Olympus. Her mouth clammed shut, but her eyes blazed fiercely. Persephone grasped her mother's hand.

"It will be fine, Mother." She said and kissed her mother's fingers gently. Her mother cupped her cheek just as gently.

"Always such a caring soul, my little Kore." She murmured proudly and Persephone fought to hide her wince at the name. She'd thought she'd finally convinced her mother to call her Persephone, now that she'd at least reached her minority.

At 16 years, young gods and goddesses visited Olympus for the first time, to take in the glories of their heritage and introduce themselves to Zeus' court. At their 18th birth day they were expected to demonstrate their calling before the court – although Persephone was convinced she'd already found hers. Finally, at 21 years of age, they were anointed with holy oil and drunk from the nectar of _a_ _mbrosia_ , locking them into a state of immortality and officially becoming gods or goddess in their own right.

"Shall we?" Persephone said and her mother nodded grimly. She looped her arm through Persephone's, all but dragging her through the gates and past a collection of curious gods and goddess who lingered there. Persephone threw a glance behind herself, catching the eye of a startling handsome young man with golden curls that seemed to shine like a small sun atop his head. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Something shifted behind his eyes. She looked away, her stomach tightening slightly. She didn't know what that look had been but it alarmed her and... excited her, in equal measures.

Shaking her head to clear it, she found herself drawn into a long hall, glowing with thousands of candles, and crowded with people. The women were all stunningly beautiful, making Persephone feel incredibly young and silly. She looked down at her soft green _himation_ her mother had insisted on her wearing. It cloaked her figure entirely and she felt about as attractive as a rug. A few men were looking at her curiously and she offered a small smile, which they returned until they caught her mother's glare and backed away, looking slightly terrified. She sighed. How was she supposed to meet people if her mother kept scaring them away?

"Ah, there's your father." Demeter muttered and Persephone felt herself practically pushed through the crowd towards a dais that did indeed house her father and a slim woman Persephone didn't recognise. The diadem on her chestnut curls however made Persephone guess it was Hera, Queen of the Gods. Her face was very pretty, in a maternal kind of way, but there was a sadness in her eyes that made Persephone want to give her a hug. Demeter stalked up the stairs of the dais like a whirlwind.

"Ah, Demeter," Her father said by of a greeting, then his eyes found her and he smiled joyfully.

"There's my Persephone." She came forward dutifully, only to be swept off her feet in an enormous bear-hug. She laughed and pressed a kiss to her fathers cheek.

"Hello father," She said then stepped back to curtesy deeply to Hera, who was watching her with a tight expression.

"Lady Hera, thank you for hosting such a lovely party." She said truthfully and looked up to see the woman's shoulders had relaxed an inch. Persephone smiled brightly and looked at the royal blue _peplus_ Hera wore.

"And that is a wonderful design." She said, wishing she could wear one like it too. Hera's eyes warmed even further.

"Why, thank you child." She murmured, inclining her head ever so slightly. Zeus clapped to get everyone's attention, his great booming voice carrying across the hall.

"Gods and Goddesses of Olympus, I present to you, my daughter Persephone." He said and the hall burst into applause, Persephone felt her cheeks flare with heat as the attention of the entire room came to rest on her. She stood straight and tried to appear confident. She nodded to the few people she made eye contact with in the crowd, and was about to step away when she caught sight of a figure to the side of the room. He was partially hidden by tall, white pillars but his dark clothing made him rather conspicuous amongst the vast array of bright colours worn by everyone else. Her father was speaking again but she barely heard him as she took in the King of the Underworld, for who else could it have been? He was tall, the black clothing only highlighting his height and prescence, and she realised that even as pale as he was, the contrast between that and his dark hair and brows made him quite handsome.

 _Did you really just call your Uncle handsome?_ She asked herself, her cheeks lighting with colour as she looked away from him casually.

 _You had best get a grip on yourself, before you make a complete fool of yourself._

Still, Persephone figured that in a family where half-brothers and sisters sometimes wound up married, she could do a lot worse than thinking her Uncle was attractive. As she nodded and mouthed polite greetings to the many gods and goddesses who came forward to meet her, she watched Hades as he stood silently and rather morosely away from the others. Those closest to him seemed uneasy, and studiously avoided looking in his direction. He, in return, leaned against his pillar and observed the proceedings around him with a calm and indifferent gaze. A gaze which he flicked onto her, almost reluctantly.

In that moment, it was like a bolt of lightning coursed through her body. Persephone went stock still, unable to tear her eyes away from his silvery ones. They were wide with alarm and she wondered if he felt exactly as she did. Then a rather drunk looking god with wine leaves tangled in his hair interrupted her vision and all at once the strange connection broke. Feeling suddenly breathless, Persephone babbled some excuse and casually tried to flee the room. She cast a glance for her mother, relieved when she saw her caught up in conversation with Hera, and left as quickly as she could without drawing too much attention to herself.

She broke into a run as she exited the hall, barreling down the corridor towards who knew what. The halls twisted and turned and then, suddenly, there was a balcony at the end of the passage. She could tell by the sunlight that radiated from it and so she made her way there, breathing in the fresh air as she looked down onto the world with no small amount of glee. It was beautiful, a patchwork of green, blue, brown and gold. She leaned further across the railing, as though she might dive into it. A set of hands clasped her around the waist and she whirled with a small shriek. The sunny haired god from before stepped back, his hands raised in supplication.

"My apologies, Lady Persephone." He murmured, his voice gentle and musical.

"I was just concerned that you may fall." She clasped a hand to her still racing heart and nodded. Clutching at the railing with her other hand, she tried to smile.

"My thanks to you, Lord..." She trailed off, realising she didn't know his name.

"Apollo, and please, I am no lord." He said with a bell-like laugh. She found herself entranced at the sound. He was extraordinarily pretty, like a painting come to life.

"Very well, my thanks to you, Apollo." She said politely and he grinned.

"I was in no danger though."

He chuckled, leaning forward to place his arms on either side of her on the railing. He was very close to her and Persephone swallowed as she tried to place some distance between them but found her way blocked by the railing itself. She'd have to know how to fly if she wanted to go any further. He was still smiling and she felt her own become rather tight as she made to leave.

"I must get back, they will be missing me." She murmured but he made no attempt to raise his arms. She frowned now, staring at him in confusion.

 **#/#**

"What's the hurry?" He asked lazily and she swallowed thickly.

"Nothing, I just want to get back to my party." She said and he smiled knowingly.

"But I haven't shown you your present yet." He said and Persephone laughed shrilly. Her mind was racing. Surely someone had noticed her absence by now.

 _Even if they have, it might take them ages to find you._ That traitorous little voice made her knees buckle slightly. She forced a polite smile onto her face.

"That's truly unnecessary, you did save me from falling, so let's leave it at that." She said, once again attempting to move along the balcony. He followed her, his eyes now full of that strange look she'd seen in them earlier. This time however, she only felt fear.

"Oh, so I did save you?" He said and she bit her lip.

"Well, maybe I deserve a little reward, for saving your life."

She chuckled, edging further and further. He followed, drawing closer and closer. There was a strange glint in his eyes.

"I-" He pounced on her and she screamed, bringing her arms up to try and stop him. He was too strong however and he soon had her pressed against the railing, her hands trapped awkwardly between them as he used his body to render her unable to move.

"Now, now," He said as she squirmed to get lose.

"Let's be still." He said curtly and covered her mouth with his hand. She tried to bite him but he just laughed, using his other hand to feel over her body. Hot tears poured down her face as his hand travelled underneath her _himation,_ grasping at her breasts before travelling down to places that even her mother hadn't touched. She jerked rigid as his fingers brushed against her private lips.

"Shhhhhhh, it'll be alright." He said softly and she heard a sound that made her start struggling all the more. His belt being loosened.

"You'll like this, I promise. I've never heard anyone complain about their time with Apollo." He murmured softly, in a cruel mockery of what a lover should sound like. She threw a prayer to the Fates to send someone, anyone, to help her. Then she felt something long and hard press against her and she went still. Taking her stillness as a sign of victory, Apollo relaxed his grip ever so slightly.

 **#/#**

She lurched forward, bringing her knee up and between his legs. He collapsed, his pretty face twisted with rage and pain, but Persephone didn't stay long enough to see if he got up. She ran for the door to the hallway, only to slam into something hard and impenetrable. A sob burst from her lips as she looked up, expecting to find some door locking her out with a monster. Instead, silver eyes met her own and she flung her arms around Hades, her entire body shaking. He went rigid at her touch, but then obviously surveyed the scene properly. His inhalation was sharper than a knife.

"I suggest, Apollo, you leave now." He said, his voice filled with violence. She didn't even bother to look as the Sun-God limped past them. She kept her face buried in Hades chest as she sobbed.

"Persephone," He was speaking to her now. She moaned and refused to look up. Strong arms came to rest on her back and he squeezed her delicately, as though he didn't quite know how to hug her properly.

"It's alright. He's gone. I'm here now." He said, repeating it over and over until it finally broke through her haze of misery. She looked up at him with bleary eyes. His own were wide with shock and horror.

"He just, he came at me, I didn't know what to do." She mumbled, her words spilling out uncontrollably. Hades just nodded, concern in his eyes.

"You did well." He said, and she preened at the praise, even as her whole body felt as though it were about to fall apart. He brought her to sit by the doorway, crouching down beside her.

"Persephone," He continued breathlessly and she looked at him, rubbing at the tears on her cheeks.

"I must ask you something, and it's very important that you answer me truthfully." He said quietly but firmly. She drew a strangled breath and nodded.

"Did Apollo... did he succeed in...?" He trailed off, his handsome face a mask of horror. She flinched at the word he refused to say. She withdrew from him, folding her arms around herself and moving back against the railing.

"No." She said, her voice surprisingly calm.

"No, he did not rape me." Persephone felt, more than saw him flinch. Her shoulder slouched.

"Why? Why would he do something like that?" She asked, feeling tears well up once more. A gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder, she flinched. He retracted it instantly. She looked up with a small smile.

"It's ok, Uncle. Thank you for stepping in when you did." She said and he nodded, his expression still thunderous.

"We should tell someone." He said gently but the thought filled her with panic. She shook her head violently.

"No!" She exclaimed and he looked at her in surprise. She kept her arms folded across her chest.

"My Mother will NEVER let me leave the grotto again. Not if she finds out." She explained and Hades rubbed his face, clearly troubled but willing to accept her decision.

"Lets get you cleaned up then." He said finally and she looked down at herself. Her make-up and hair were probably a mess and her _himation_ needed had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I know someone, discreet." He said softly and she nodded, placing her hand in his as he lead her back through the maze of corridors. His 'someone' as it turned out, was a mousy haired goddess who observed Hades with a clinical eye as he lead her out of the hall and into the room where Pesephone waited. She took one look at Persephone and her eyebrows shot to her hairline. She scowled at Hades darkly.

"It wasn't him." Persephone said, reading the outrage in the woman's face. She looked to Persephone then nodded. Within a few minutes, the goddess had weaved her magic. The cuts and bruises on Persephone's skin faded away, and the woman helped her re-assemble her hair and make-up. When they were finished the unnamed goddess nodded her farewell and left for the hall once more.

"Who was she?" Persephone asked and Hades looked at the door the healer had left.

"Aceso. She is a minor goddess of health and healing." He said automatically and Persephone nodded, storing the information away for later. A thick silence fell over them. She wanted to break it but didn't know how. Neither did he, apparently. She giggled. He looked at her askance, his face openly shocked. It made her giggle even harder.

"It's all just... rather absurd, isn't it?" She wondered aloud and he rested his hip against the table on which she sat. He looked concerned.

"You're in shock," He announced and she realised he was probably right.

"Yes."

"But you are laughing, so I expect that can only mean good things." She nodded and his face relaxed a fraction.

"Thank you, for helping me and for... the other thing." She said sheepishly, and his lips stretched into a small smirk.

"Of course, Lady Persephone." He said with a small bow.

"I am at your disposal." She hopped off the table and walked to the door. She cast a glance over her shoulder and smiled tremulously.

"Although I wish we'd met under slightly different circumstances, but I am very glad we met finally." She said and he nodded, looking at her with a rather perplexed look on his face.

"As am I."

"I'll see you at my next birth day?" She asked hopefully and the King of the Underworld looked slightly awed, as though he couldn't quite believe she'd asked. However, before she could marvel in that look, he hid it quickly behind his usual mask of indifference.

"Indeed. I'll always watch over you." She smiled broadly now, the knowledge that he wouldn't be far making her feel warm and safe. She walked back to the hall, finding her mother who had decided it was time to head home.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

From then on, every time she returned to Mount Olympus, Hades kept his promise. Although she couldn't always see him, directly, she had the sense that he was around, keeping just out of sight but always within reach. It made her feel much better, having him as a sort of guardian. She never stayed in the room with Apollo long enough to do more than trade pleasantries, no matter how hard he tried to catch her alone. 'To explain,' as he put it. But even that was enough to make her want to throw up.

Her 'damned suitors,' as her Mother took to calling them, grew more numerous with each visit. She heard people whisper that she might even rival Aphrodite in beauty, but she didn't believe it. No one could possible measure up to the divine beauty of the Goddess of Love. As for men's reactions, Persephone was at a loss. No matter how softly they spoke or how kindly they appeared, Persephone (generally) couldn't bring herself to be in their company for more than a few minutes at a time. Her Mother, of course, rejoiced at this, thinking her daughter might take up the mantel of Celestial Virginity. Persephone wasn't sure though. Every time she thought of doing so, she stopped. She had every reason not to bother with the world of men, but... still she stopped taking that final step, every time.

At her 18th birth day Persephone announced herself as an earth goddess, like her mother, demonstrating her ability to call forth crops and plant life at will. Zeus was incredibly pleased by this and her mother was beyond estatic.

Three years later, she prepared to returned to Mount Olympus to tasteaccept her godhood... and maybe, just maybe, to finally collect on an old promise.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Oooooooooooh, okie dokie. Moving every along now. Did you like it? Was it too fast, too slow?**

 **I kind of wanted to push through Persephone's teens quickly, but at the same time make sure it seemed like she and Hades still got to know each other. I hope it wasn't too dark for everyone, but what can I say, I love a little drama and angst.**

 **Did you like the references to Hephaestus? Don't worry, he'll be back. As will a few characters old and new.**

 **As always, please leave CC if you feel so inclined. I always get so excited seeing a new review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Damn, the response from you (my amazing readers) is utterly wonderful – thank you all so much for believing in this story. It wouldn't be half as good without your encouragement.**

 **Customary shout-outs to: marzh and Grace5231973, who have continued to bless my inbox with reviews (internets kisses) and internet hugs to everyone who has followed the story or me 3**

 **Alright, story is getting a little more "legendary" now – as in, it's probably going to start sounding a little more familiar – although I don't think I'll be popping the abduction scene yet, but I'll be building up to it.**

* * *

Hades POV:

If he hadn't known it was impossible for him to be nervous, Hades would have said that there was strange and rather nauseous feeling in his stomach that could have resembled it in some way. He checked his hair and clothing one last time in the mirror, frowning as usual at the appearance within.

"Oh Hads, quit your preening. I'm sure she'll think you're very pretty." A snarky voice intruded and he turned to find Hecate standing in the doorway of his room. Her arms were folded across her chest and there was a wide smirk across her face. He scowled.

"Who?" He asked darkly, trying and failing to look as though he hadn't been preening. Hecate snorted.

"Whoever it is that has you bent out of shape." She replied saucily, walking forward to loop her arm through his and guide him to the great hall. He gazed down at her along his nose. She poked her tongue out at him and laughed at his scandalised expression.

"Oh come now Hads, live a little.' She murmured and he rolled his eyes.

"In case it hass escaped your notice Hecate, that's not really my domain." He retorted and she made a rude sound with her lips.

"Details." She said airily, waving a hand of blood red nails in the air. Hades hid his smile. Without her, he probably would have gone a little crazy in his banishment, so he really shouldn't be so gruff with her. Old habits died hard though.

"Let's get this over with then." She muttered and it was Hades turn to look amused. She rolled her golden eyes.

"Don't act like Olympians don't drive you mad as well." Hecate challenged and Hades shrugged half-heartedly.

"They all just sit pretty on top of that blasted mountain, happy to meddle with the world but never in a way that matters." It was the closest to bitter he'd ever heard her sound.

"It's the way it is Hecate." He said flatly, ignoring the way she scowled up at him.

"Always so fatalistic." She muttered darkly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Just realistic." He returned, whirling them away to Olympus and smirking as she squawked in protest. She staggered slightly as they arrived. He assisted her upright and she slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"If I've chipped a nail..." She threatened and he laughed.

"Fates forbid." He teased and she smirked. They walked in amiable silence to the gates of Olympus. Both of them drew the eye of others. In their matching clothes of deep black they were a rather striking contrast to the assembled explosion of colour, but where Hecate raised either interest or arousal, Hades always drew distaste at best or repulsion at worst.

"Ignore them." Hecate whispered, her mouth barely moving.

"Who?" He replied just as quietly. She sighed, un-looping her arm from his and patted it gently.

"Try to have some fun and stop hiding behind pillars. It is your niece's birth day after all." She reminded him, as though he could possibly forget. He smiled thinly and bowed mockingly to her. She rolled her eyes, walking off in the direction of the bar. He was found himself a pillar to _not_ hide behind, spotting Hephaestus speaking with Ares of all people. They made eye contact across the room and Hades nodded in greeting. The blacksmith nodded back calmly, setting his usually slouched shoulders straight. Within the span of a blink, his whole demeanor seemed to change and he even seemed to dwarf the mighty God of War beside him. Hades thought back on the night he'd brought Persephone's message to him, and the many nights that had come since, where they'd shared stories over a bottle of the best Cretan wine. He'd become rather fond of his nephew, but when he'd advised him to try and tackle his demons more directly, sizing up Areas hadn't exactly been what he'd meant. He wished him luck regardless.

The ceremony progressed as expected. Demeter and Persephone arrived last, were ushered up onto the dais, and Zeus brought forward a large goblet, filled with the fabled _ambrosia_. After repeatin the Oath of Godhood, that she would uphold her duties and forsake mortality for the higher purpose of universal servititude, Persephone was permitted to drink from the cup. Hades felt proud as she drained the goblet, then dabbed delicately at a small drop that tried to escape down her chin. A hot flash of desire flooded him as he realised he wanted to be the one to dab it away. He wrestled with that dangerous, unhealthy thought. He left in search of a strong drink, pouring himself a healthy dose of red wine before slipping back to shelter (not hide) behind his pillar.

"Uncle Hades," He froze as her sweet voice reached him. Slowly turning on his heel, he fought to keep his face neutral as Persephone wove her way through the crowd towards him, politely accepting people's congratulations as she brushed past. Some even attempted to follow her, until they saw her destination.

"Persephone," He said hoarsely, draining the glass and abandoning it as she approached. His Persephone smiled brightly, her shining green eyes illuminating from within. Up close he could see that she had truly blossomed with the coming of her majority. The long limbs that had given her grief as a youngster now drew the eye and mind to places no decent person should acknowledge. Her hair had grown into a fiery mane that fell past her waist, even with half of it piled atop her head in delicate curls. She was finally wearing a _peplus_ he noted, one of pure white which offset her naturally olive complexion perfectly. Seven Hells, she was beautiful. Hades wondered if he hadn't really seen it before, or hadn't wanted to. He reasoned that, for most of his interactions with her, he'd only really seen her as a child but now, as a woman and a Goddess in her own right, he wondered how long that would last.

She looked like a true goddess now, far removed from the sobbing and terrified 16 year old he's held in his arms five years ago. Hades wondered if she knew it. He went rigid as she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

Evidently not.

"It is good to see you." She said ardently and he nodded, his eyes scanning the people closest to them, in case of eaves droppers.

"My congratulations, Persephone. You're a Goddess now." He observed with a small smirk and she blushed, casting a sheepish glance to the floor and twisting his ring around her finger. He tried not to smile even more at that.

"I don't feel like one." She admitted and he leaned in slightly.

"Can I let you in on a small secret?" He asked and she nodded, looking up at him.

"I suspect none of us do." He whispered and she laughed, drawing confused looks their way. He tried not to flinch under the weight of their attention. She noticed and looped her arm through his. Defiantly, he would have said. He tried not to think too much of it. She began to stroll with him around the perimeter of the room, waving and greeting various guests.

"I do wonder why he bothers with all this." Persephone said after a few minutes quiet and Hades had to fight to pay attention to her words, and not the warmth of her hand on his arm.

"Who?"

"My father." She said with a sigh and Hades looked to where his brother sat in his wine cups with a gaggle of men, including (as always) his lapdog of a brother Poseidon.

"You're not enjoying the party?" He asked and she sighed.

"I just don't know what to do with myself at parties. I don't have much experience with them." Hades nodded, knowing the feeling quite well. He nodded towards Zeus.

"He has always liked to show off." He said in answer to her question, trying to convince himself that his voice wasn't edged in a little bitterness. Persephone looked up at him. He smoothed his features into a polite mask.

"He is the youngest of us, technically. I supposed that's what siblings do, try to out-do each other."

Persephone sighed sadly.

"Sometimes I wished I had a sibling." She began to say but stopped as Artemis stormed past, her furious gaze on her brother Apollo. Hades felt Perspehone stiffen at the sight of him and hurried to turn her in another direction.

"Then again, maybe it was for the best that I didn't." She continued.

"I would probably be terrible at sharing."

Her voice shook slightly, even though she kept a pleasant smile on her face. Hades ached to say the right thing to take that fear away.

"Be glad you didn't." He found himself saying and Persephone looked at him strangely. He looked to his brothers and Hera. Demeter seemed to be, for once, absent from view.

"In my experience, siblings are a family you cannot choose and that brings with it certain problems. If you get along, it's fine. If not..." He trailed off, biting down on the words. He inhaled and looked to smile down at her. He was surprised to find her upturned face creased in sympathy.

"But, enough doom and gloom from me," He said, with faux brightness. She quirked a brow at him.

"It is your birth day, I'd hate to ruin it with old troubles." She laughed.

"Never." She declared, nodding politely to another minor goddess dressed in a soft baby pink _chiton_.

"It's refreshing to have someone speak honestly with me for once." She un-looped her arm from his, swirling slightly to face him but keeping her hands on his arm.

"It's what I like about yo-" She broke off, her cheeks flushing. Hades felt his eyes widen. Had she really been about to say she liked him?

Before he could say something at all though, a soft giggle made him turn his head to see Aphrodite approaching. Since her birth, she had always been glorious to behold but today, with another young and beautiful goddess at his side, Hades seemed to find her usually glowing blonde locks and sensuous rose-coloured mouth... lacking.

"Uncle. Sister." She said, by way of a greeting, her delicate tresses piled meticulously atop her head.

"Aphrodite." Hades returned coolly. The Goddess of Love looked between them and smirked.

"Enjoying the festivities?" She inquired, innocently. He looked down to see that Persephone's hands were still latched on his arm... and there wasn't all that much space between them either. If he hadn't been him, he would have laughed at the rather compromising picture they must have created. The younger goddess flushed even deeper and looked down at her feet. Hades however, refused to be throw off the adulterous little chit.

"Just... admiring the view." He said causally, tossing his head towards the other side of the room where Ares and Hephaestus were currently locked in an arm-wrestling contest. Aphrodite followed his gaze, her face paling when her eyes alighted on the scene.

"What in all the universe is he doing?" She muttered, re-arranging her almost indecently see-through _peplus_. Hades wasn't entirely sure which _he_ she was referring to. Aphrodite whirled back to face them her usually pretty face set in a frown.

"I just wanted to pass on my congratulations to you today, Sister." She murmured tightly and Persephone dipped her head rapidly in a small curtesy.

"Thank you." She replied. As Aphrodite moved away Persephone's lips twisted into a small smile.

"I hope you enjoy the party." She called out cheekily to her half-sister, smirking when the other woman tossed her a rather cool look before storming away towards her husband and lover. Persephone let out a small giggle, a hand pressed to her lips.

"I shouldn't have said that." She said and Hades chuckled.

"Probably not, however since you're both Goddesses, I'd say you have all of eternity either to loath each other or reconcile." He teased and she slapped his arm lightly, her laughter coming more easily now. The casualness of the gesture made his heart squease rather painfully in his chest.

"I suppose you're right." She said cheerfully and he raised a brow cockily.

"I usually am." She scowled playfully at him. He chuckled. She went still, her head cocked at him as though she was remembering something. Leaning back against the pillar they'd come to, Hades looked out across the room to where Aphrodite was trying to convince the two males to stop the contest... which Hephaestus seemed to be winning. Persephone followed his gaze.

"I wager that Hephaestus wins," Hades murmured quietly. Persephone cast a glance towards him slyly.

"Wager what?" He shrugged, momentarily unsure what to bet with. Then she nodded, her eyes glittering.

"I wager... a secret."

Hades chuckled.

"Secrets can be dangerous." He warned jokingly and Persephone nodded, her green eyes serious.

"Indeed." She extended her hand. He clasped it firmly, seeing something flash behind her They watched as Ares' arm began to strain beneath the weight of his opponent. Persephone's eyes widened. A moment later, with a shout of triumph, the club-footed God of the Forge slammed the arm back on the table top. The crowd around him cheered, several men toasted and a few ladies eyed Hephaestus a little more closely than before. Aphrodite looked utterly poleaxed. She looked between the two men before her. Her husband looked at her, his dark eyes glowing with something Hades thought might be a little too open for a crowded ballroom. He turned to look at Persephone. She was staring at him in a strangely predatory way.

"So..." He faltered, clearing his throat.

"I won the wager." He said and she nodded. She leaned back against the pillar, folding her arms over her chest.

"And I owe you a secret I guess." She titled her head, as though trying to find such a thing. Then she grinned. Hades had lived long enough to recognise that particular look. He swallowed. How in all the universe was it possible to win a bet, yet still feel like he'd lost?

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

Persephone POV:

There had been something niggling at her all night, and as she'd passed the evening with Hades it had gotten stronger and stronger. It wasn't until he'd chuckled, openly and freely, that she realised what it was. But she had to be sure.

"You of course know that I had a friend growing up." She started, looking at her nails.

"Just the one." Hades was looking at her in puzzlement, but his silver eyes were watching her intently. He nodded.

"Well, he was the one to show me my powers." There was no surprise on his face, although his mouth twitched ever so slightly.

"Mother, you see, had avoided teaching me anything up until that point, and one day, when my friend came to visit me, he showed me how to grow things." She said slowly and Hades nodded, just as slowly. His expression now seemed rather tight on his face.

"The thing is." She continued, twisting her ring idly.

"He claimed that he was a monster, but no monster can walk unseen in broad daylight." A streak of panic flickered in those cool grey eyes. Persephone's heart quickened.

"And no monster should know how our powers work, should they Uncle?" She asked sweetly.

Hades, by contrast, looked like someone had hit him square in the solar plexis. She opened her mouth to say more but a cool finger came to rest on her lips. She looked down at that pale digit and something flared deep in the lower part of her belly. It wasn't unpleasant. In fact, Persephone found that she liked it, a lot. Shaking such thoughts away, she watched his face carefully, trying to ignore the heat on her cheeks. He, thankfully, seemed to be warring with himself, rather than noticing her blushes. Persephone watched as Hades reached an internal decision.

"Come with me." He said finally. He peeled himself off the pillar and stalked away through the crowd. Hours of drinking and revelry had made people rather dozy, but they still parted before him like an ocean. As Persephone followed discreetly, she wondered idly what she was missing. Why had she never once felt the fear or distaste that others so clearly felt for her Uncle? They ended up on a quiet balcony overseeing a small garden. The moon was streaming through a small curtain of cloud, throwing everything into a playful mess of light and shadow. Hades was standing by at the arc of the balcony railing, his back to the door. Persephone walked quietly to his side. She rested her hip against the railing, staring up into her monster's face for the first time.

"Hello, my friend." She said and Hades mouth twitched. Persephone sighed.

"Why? Why did you hide from me for so long?" She asked and Hades sighed, his handsome face conflicted.

"At first," He said, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"I was worried I would scare you, I frighten most small children so the first time I was worried I'd send you hurtling through the forest, scared out of your wits, and over a cliff somewhere." Persephone snorted in amusement. Hades looked at her sideways, his face a perfect picture of sheepishness. Persephone realised that he must have been very young when they drank the _ambrosia_ after their battle of Thessaly. He looked only a little older than her – and it was only his eyes that gave him away.

"And later?" She demanded and Hades chuckled, that smooth, dark chuckle that she now remembered so well from her childhood. Even as she stood there, Persephone struggled to believe that her monster and her beloved Hades were one and the same. She was waiting for the dream to end, for her mother's voice rousing her from sleep to go prepare for her birth day celebration.

"Later, I was a coward." He admitted, staring up at the sky. She faltered to hear him say it.

"I thought you didn't trust me." She said and Hades nodded, his face agonised.

"And you cannot imagine how often in the last ten years I've regretted not telling you." She processed this, then let a smile stretch across her lips.

"You're smiling?" He asked, incredulous.

"You kept your promise." She said simply and he snorted.

"So easily pleased." He remarked and she slapped him lightly on the arm.

"I'll have you know, it was awful living without my friend." She said, letting a little of her sadness seep into the admission.

"I'm sure the nymphs were perfect company." He said, and it took her a moment to realise he was trying to joke with her. She fought to keep her face perfectly blank.

"As were the ghosts, I'm sure." She retorted seriously, turning to face the garden. They were silent for about half a second, then Persephone let out a loud snort as the absurdity of it all finally hit her. Hades shocked expression broke the dam entirely and she started howling with laughter. After a moment he started to laugh as well; his broad chest shook with deep, rolling waves of mirth that she wished she could hear every day. She wiped at her eyes, feeling fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Her stomach ached from laughter and she was glad to see Hades face was, for the first time since she'd met him, totally relaxed. It made him look even younger, and so very handsome.

 _Stop it!_ A shrill little voice in her mind snapped and she had to cough to cover the jolt that ran through her body. Hades hand came to rest on her back as he leaned over in concern. She waved him away, unthinkingly. He retracted instantly, his face flashing with hurt. She cursed herself. Of course he would take even a minor 'no' as a rejection, when had anyone offered him any different? She drew closer and weaved her arms around his waist, ignoring his slight flinch. She realised, with a sudden shock, that the fear she usually associated with men was non-existent in his presence. She hadn't forgotten, no, she doubted she would ever forget, but her heart wasn't in her throat like it would have been. It was racing, but in a... good way? She looked up at him with a gentle smile.

"You're still really tall." She said, to break the ice more than anything and Hades quirked a brow at her.

"I just remember 'my monster' being really tall." She said lamely and he chortled, tentatively placing a hand around her shoulders. She leaned into him.

"Do you think I could come visit you? In the Underworld, I mean?" She asked and Hades stiffened.

"I mean, if I'm overstepping I understand, I just thought-" She stammered to a halt, trying to untangle herself and feeling her cheeks practically light on fire. She stopped as Hades placed a hand under her chin, tilting her face to his. His face was probably the most startled it had been all evening, and that was saying something.

"You would like to visit?" He asked quietly and, in that moment, Persephone realised how terribly alone he must be. It was the same loneliness she, who had grown up entirely alone, could understand. She nodded, unable to speak. His eyes flickered with something to quick and deep for her to catch properly.

"You are always welcome in my kingdom, _velanídi_." Persephone smiled at the nickname. Then, she became painfully aware of the lack of distance between them. His fingers were pleasantly cool on her flushed skin and she found herself falling into a snowstorm of silver. She was pleased to see he didn't look... unaffected. His usually pale cheeks had flushed ever so slightly and his fingers trembled ever so slightly against her face. She leaned forward ever so slightly, her eyes never leaving his... then heard rushing footsteps behind them. Hades' head snapped towards the noise and he took a swift step back as, to Persephone's total surprise, Athena appeared. She pulled to a stop, taking them in with surprise.

"Good evening, Uncle." She said to Hades and he smiled thinly. Athena tossed her dark hair over a shoulder and looked to Persephone with a wink. Sensing a friend Persephone smiled broadly back.

"As much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news, your mother is looking everywhere for you." She said dramatically, and Persephone exhaled as she realised she'd been absent from her own party for nearly half an hour. She nodded and stepped towards her half-sister, who smiled at her and looked at Hades.

"I'm hosting a small gathering in a month or so, you're welcome to attend." She said kindly and Hades nodded, his smile becoming a little less brittle. Athena slipped her arm through Persephone's and lead her away. She looked back once to see Hades standing at the railing, staring at his hand like he'd never seen one before. Her heart swelled in her chest. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't just a little girl to him anymore.

Athena took her on a slight detour, taking a little time to congratulate her personally but also to offer her the same invitation to her gathering in a month or so. Persephone was flattered and by the time she was deposited back into her mother's arms she had the silliest expression on her face. She fell asleep that night, happier than she'd been in years.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hephaestus POV:

He was starting to think this was an incredibly bad idea. Standing in the midst of Athena's palace, Hephaestus found him surrounded by some of the smartest beings within the divine realms... and felt extraordinarily out of place. Over by the window he saw Artemis and Hecate buried in their wine cups, laughing and trading news. In another corner, the Muses created and recited their poetry and plays, entertaining the only other males in the whole complex - Asclepius, Dionysius and , he could always get drunk with Dionysius if things got too intellectual. He ambled over to them, raising a hand in greeting as the effervescent Hermes spotted him.

"Good man, you came!" Hermes said, clapping him on the shoulder and pushing a cup of wine into his hand. Dionysius raised his own in greeting. Sombre faced Asclepius nodded to him gravely, before turning his gaze back to two of his daughters, who were pouring over some scrolls they'd borrowed from Athena's seemingly endless supply. Hephaestus sipped, catching Athena's eyes and raising a hand in greeting. She smiled.

"So, is this us then?" He asked and Hermes shrugged.

"I believe so, although I heard a rumour Hades might turn up... if we're unlucky enough." He said with a small grimace. Dionysius looked up.

"Hades is coming?" He asked, clearly intrigued. Hermes was about the reply when the unmistakable sound of whirling drifted to them from the doorway. They turned as one to see who it was.

"SEPHY!" Hermes called and Athena looked up with a delighted smile.

"Persephone, please come in." She said graciously and the younger goddess walked further into the room. As the two women embraced fondly, Hephaestus realised that it was the first time he had come face to face with Persephone. He stood and hobbled over to where the two women stood. Persephone noticed him first and a warm smile spread across her face.

"Cousin!" She murmured, moving to kiss him on the cheek. He felt himself blush a little, much to Athena's amusement. He smiled awkwardly back at the younger goddess who, unlike most new comers, didn't once glance towards his leg. He could have kissed her for that alone. She wove her arm through his and walked back towards the seating area.

"So, do you know why she's invited me?" Persephone asked and Hephaestus laughed.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He replied and she giggled. Her green eyes were alight with mirth, and he figured his cousin was the closest thing to being made from joy as it was possible to be. Her whole body seemed to radiate positive energy, the type that made everyone around her feel just that little bit better. His wife's aura often drove people insane, either with desire or jealousy. Persephone's beauty was a softer kind.

"Maybe they're studying us." Persephone whispered conspiratorially. He sniggered.

"Not much to study with me I've afraid." He murmured and carefully lowered himself onto low lying the cushions. She remained standing for a moment, staring in wonder as the Muses finished their performance. She clapped with the rest of the room, as the nine sisters all bowed and smiled for their audience. As they dispersed she sat down beside him. Dionysius leaned across.

"You are without wine, and I will not stand for it." He said regally, offering her a glass of his finest red. Persephone thanked him and took it, nursing it gently in her hands as she gazed around the study hall in wonder. Floor to ceiling book shelves ran the length of the room. Tables, chairs and circles of soft cushions lay scattered about, illuminated by candles that seemed to hover of their own accord throughout the room. The crowning glory however was the ceiling, which was a perfect reflection of the starry sky outside. Occasionally a comet would fly overhead, drawing curious glances upwards. It was an academics paradise and Hephaestus felt a little out of place – although the wine was slowly helping with that.

"So, how did you escape, Sephy?" Hermes demanded, leaning back into the pillows and winking. He was a charming son of a bitch, Hephaestus would give him that, and yet Persephone seemed utterly oblivious. If anything his wink just made her laugh harder at him.

"I waited for her to fall asleep and snuck out." She said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. As she leaned forward to pour herself more wine, Hephaestus almost missed the wicked gleam in her eyes, which made him think there was a little more to it than that.

"But your Mother's wards, how did you get past them?"

"Trying to find a way in, Hermes?" Hephaestus asked casually, earning him a glare from the messenger God and a smile from Persephone. Oh, he could get used to those.

"Just trying to make conversation." He pouted and Persephone sniggered. Their little group spent the next hour or so in deep conversation. With the Muses practicing their various instruments or singing, Athena, Hecate and Artemis came to join them at their table of endless wine (thanks to a certain God). Hephaestus was surprised to discover that he kept up with most of what they spoke of. He had a decent knowledge of carpentry, sculpture and metalwork, which he used to his advantage during a debate about superior pottery techniques and a particularly engaging discussion on keystone placement and defining a ratio for a building's downward weight dispersion. They were just about to launch into another conversation when a familiar black whirl caught his attention. He titled his head to see none other than Hades emerge from the doorway, he signature black robes and heavy scowl perfectly in place.

"Uncle." Persephone and Athena called out in unison, making Hermes flinch and even old Asclepius look around. Hades observed them for a moment, then Hecate stood.

"It's about time, I was beginning to think you'd never show." She said, baring pearly white teeth in a wide grin. She stood with two glasses of wine, pushing on into the dark robed god's hand and stumbling back to giggle with Artemis on the floor. Hades moved slowly but deliberately to where they sat. Persephone, of all people, tried to get up to greet him but failed, stumbling on her _peplus_ instead. She would have fallen face first into the rug, except Hades moved to catch her before she did so. Hephaestus pursed his lips in surprise as he watched his Uncle slowly and gently lower the young goddess to the floor. Who knew the King of the Underworld had a soft spot? Thankfully, or at least for Hades, only Hephaestus seemed to notice. Hermes was busy trying to drain the last of his wine, Dionysius had passed out over a nearby pouf, Asclepius was deep in conversation with his daughters on the finer points of surgical hygiene and Athena... actually, Athena had also witnessed the whole thing.

He shared a look with her across the table, to which she shrugged and smiled at her Uncle. Hades was lowering himself onto a nearby seat. The evening only declined, in some ways, from there. Having been drinking for most of the evening, most of the goddesses had curled up and fallen asleep where they lay. Hephaestus was very drunk himself, but as usual when he got this way his thoughts turned too morose to let him sleep.

"She... hic... she doesn't deserve you, you know that right, Heph?" Hephaestus looked down at a sleepy eyed Persephone. He didn't need three guesses to figure out the _she_ his cousin was referring red-haired beauty grabbed his hand gently, pressing a soft kiss to his scarred and calloused skin.

"Aphy is a free spirit." He tried to explain.

"It would be wrong of me to try and contain her."

Even as he said it, Hephaestus wished it weren't true. To his surprise Persephone nodded seriously.

"People who love one another shouldn't hurt each other." She said seriously and Hephaestus sighed.

"She doesn't love me though." He said bitterly and drained his mug. Persephone's eyes welled with tears. Actual tears, for him?

"Then give her something to love." She said, laying a gentle hand on his arm and resting her head against his knee. Oh yes, she was definitely drunk. He sent her a thin-lipped smile.

"It's not so simple." He said sadly and she coughed.

"Nothing worth doing is simple, but if you love her as much as I suspect you do, isn't she worth the try? How in all seven hells is she supposed to love you, if you can't do it yourself?" Her words were like a hammer to an anvil. Something solid, tangible, filled with potential. He looked at her again, a small but genuine smile on his lips. His gaze met that of Hades. The other man was smiling, trying to hide it behind his glass, but for once Hephaestus didn't care. He stood suddenly. Persephone fell back onto the pillows with a small huff. She blew him a kiss and waved as he turned on his heel to leave. Athena opened an eyelid to watch him depart. Hephaestus left Athena's grotto feeling vastly more confident than he had leaving, and maybe that had been the point all along.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

Hades POV:

He's never been one for parties or gatherings. In fact, the only reason he'd come at all was due to the rumour that a certain green-eyed nature goddess was amongst the exclusive guest list. Now he watched, with some amusement, as Persephone's sobriety faded with each passing moment. Hecate and Artemis were passed out together, a tangle of lithe limbs and gentle snoring. Athena had a little more decorum, arranging herself semi-decently across one of the couches. Asclepius and his daughters had left, and so had the Muses – although the seductive Erato was lingering by the door, trying to catch the eye of Dionysius. Hades sipped his wine and reclined, watching the gently twinkling stars above him. Perhaps this wasn't so bad.

"Hades," He looked down to see Persephone crouched by his feet.

"Can you take me home? I don't, hic, I don't think I'll make it alone."

He could deny her nothing. Not when, as he had realised upon her leaving at her majority, he was deeply, truly and irrevocably in love with her. He had always loved her, in some way or another, but he didn't know when exactly the love he'd felt throughout her childhood had changed into something more. Was it the first time they made eye contact? Or when he held her as she sobbed her heart out on a lonely balcony? Or maybe, it was when he held her as they laughed unabashedly in that garden a few months ago? He exhaled slowly.

"Of course, _velanídi."_ He murmured, taking her hand and drawing her carefully to her feet. She swayed but managed to stay upright. She bent to kiss Athena's brow, thanking her for the evening. Her half-sister smiled and blew her a kiss. Hades escorted Persephone to the doorway, helped her through it, and whirled himself and his beautiful goddess "home."

Persephone looked around, her bleary eyes trying to take note of the tall trees and the gently flowing stream before her. The glade where she met with her nymphs was as close as he dared go. He watched as Persephone removed her shoes, sighing with relief as her toes curled in the moist earth. Hades gently grasped her waist and attempted to guide her across the waterway and towards the path that lead her to the cottage she shared with Demeter. Attempted was a good word, because about half way across Persephone lost her footing.

She plummeted with a gasp into the stream, taking him with her. It was absolutely freezing. In a matter of seconds, he grabbed her and waded to the shore, tossing her in a rather undignified heap onto the bank before hauling himself up as well. As he lay down beside her on the grass, regathering his breath and staring up at the distant, twinkling stars overhead, Hades tried to ignore the way the water had made Persephone's _peplus_ cling rather unnecessarily to her body. The lightweight material revealed practically everything and the worst part was she seemed utterly oblivious to this fact and what it was doing to him.

"Fates preserve me." He muttered, running a hand over his face as she sat upright with a curse, wringing out her long tresses.

"Well, that was unexpected." She murmured and he snorted. A soft hand came to rest on his shoulder. He looked around his fingers to see her face, leaning over him in worry.

"Hades? You alright?" He nodded, straining to ignore certain bodily functions below his waist.

"You'd best run along, little one." He said roughly, flinching at the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I got you all wet." She said miserably.

"Truly, it doesn't matter." He replied tiredly, and truly it didn't. He just needed her to go, before he pounced on her and ruined that trust he'd only just managed to restore with her.

"You're angry with me."

"No. I'm not angry with you."

"But you're unhappy. I've upset you."

"No. You haven't, _velanídi._ "

"Oh, so it's _velanídi_ again now is it?"

He groaned.

"What do you want from me, Persephone?" He asked tiredly, finally pulling his hand away from his eyes to look her in the face. The tears he found there nearly shattered what was left of his cold, shriveled heart.

"I... I just want-" She broke herself off, wrapping her arms about herself. She was shivering, he realised. He sat up quickly, shrugging off his cloak. The top part had escaped a dunking in the water and he placed it around her shoulders, gently rubbing her arms to warm them. She leant into him, sighing softly.

"You."

He frowned.

"Pardon?" He leaned down as she looked up. Green eyes met silver and she smiled softly.

"I want you." She said clearly and, before he could say or do another thing, she rose onto her hunches and pressed her mouth to his.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **I know. I'm evil, aren't I? But who doesn't love a good cliffy? Stay tuned for the next installment of the story and don't forget to leave an CC, praise or just a friendly hello in the box below. Let me know what you think will happen next, or even what you want to happen next**

 **Your reviews and encouragement give me life!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Woohoo! Are you hating me enough yet? Well, at least I gave you a small kiss – and the tension had been building for a while so I wanted to put myself out of misery as much as you all. Next chapter is a bit shorter than the last couple but it will follow a little more of a romantic bent and host the event we have all been waiting for (no spoilers ;)) although, as always, there will be some angsty elements to keep it all in canon.**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **marzh and madame thome – I'm so thankful for your constant support, I dedicate this chapter to you guys and your boundless enthusiasm for Hades/Persephone fluff!**

 **Hope you enjoy the next instalment!**

* * *

Persephone POV:

She didn't know if she could entirely blame the wine for what she did. Sure, it helped, but in the end it had come down to wondering, if she didn't say it now, would she ever really get another opportunity to tell him again? Or, as it turned out, show him. His lips were soft, far softer than she'd thought they would be, and they trembled ever so slightly under hers as she leaned even closer, raising her arms to place her arms gently on his shoulders. For a moment, Hades did nothing. His whole body was rigid, unyielding, then... he kissed her back.

Persephone thought she would die for all the happiness that coursed through her at that moment. She melted against him, closing her eyes and relishing in the way he slowly, tenderly, moved his lips against hers. She felt cool fingers cup her face, bring her face closer to his, then she was atop him. He'd fallen back onto the grass, bringing her with him. She smiled against his lips, opening her eyes to draw back and look into his face. Gone was the cold, indifferent Lord of the Underworld. In his place was a very different person entirely, whose face held so much naked emotion she wondered how she'd ever missed them before. He was staring at her in wonder, as though he couldn't believe what had just happened.

She giggled, leaning forward to press another kiss to his brow, both cheeks and, finally, his lips. A groan escaped him, so low she felt the rumble of it within her own body. It set that flame deep within her body alight, making her gasp in response. His arm curled around her lower back, pulling her body flush against his. Her hips moved forward, pressing uncontrollably into his. They both groaned this time, the kiss deepening. Persephone felt her whole body sing as she felt the tip of his tongue tantalise the interior of her mouth. Her hips bucked again, then she felt something hard pressing against her leg.

Her mind went blank, save for a single, raw flash of fear. She flinched instinctively, then wished she hadn't. Hades froze beneath her. He instantly drew away from her, uncurling his arms from around her and wrenching his lips from hers. Persephone groaned.

"No, Hades, please." She whispered and clutched at his jaw, drawing his eyes to hers and trying to make him understand. He looked so hurt, his silver eyes roiling with uncertainty. It made her heart ache.

"It's not you, I swear, it's me. I just can't get... that day, out of my head and it, I..." She trailed off, releasing a huge sigh and she slumped back, hiding her blazing cheeks behind the curtain of her wet hair. Oh, right, she was soaking wet. Sobriety was a bitch, she decided.

"I'll just... go." She murmured, moving to get off him and drawing his cloak closer around herself. She was an idiot. She couldn't bring her insecurities and trauma into his life. It would be hard enough to make it work, even if she wasn't damaged goods. A hand caught her at the elbow. She looked back to see Hades staring at her. Her cheeks flared as she realised some of her thoughts had tumbled from her mouth. Clearly, she wasn't as sobre as she'd thought.

"Persephone, you are NOT damaged." He said firmly and Persephone sighed.

"I can't even be in the same room as him, or any man that isn't you or father. If he even looks in my direction I feel coated in filth." She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on her folded limbs. She looked at him.

"Do you think that will ever go away?" She asked, trying to keep the tremble from her voice. Hades frowned slightly.

"Yes, in time." He said slowly and those wonderful, cool fingers came to rest on his chin as he pondered.

"There was a time when I thought that all the things I had seen and done in the Titanochrancy would never leave me." He continued and Persephone watched him curiously.

"I am still, at times, haunted by it, but I think it comes down to accepting what has happened, for all of it's flaws, and promising to forgive yourself." He snorted, looking down at himself before turning his gaze to her.

"I'm no expert in this, Persephone, but I think your journey will be harder than mine. I was the master of my actions, you were the victim of anothers' - that in and of itself changes how and when you will recover." Persephone nodded, her heart easing slightly. He'd said _when_ , not _if_ , and it cheered her to think that one day she might be able to stand before Apollo and show him that it wasn't her that needed to feel dirty and ashamed.

"I apologise.' Hades said softly and Persephone's eye snapped to him. He was sitting, one leg stretched out before him and another bent enough for him rest an elbow upon it, and avoiding her gaze.

"I shouldn't have... taken advantage of the situation." He said tightly and Persephone sighed. She crawled up to him, placing herself carefully between his legs and taking his face between her hands. She knelt there, waiting until he finally brought his gaze to her.

"I'm not so delicate, Hades. I'm not perfect and I'm not going to break... in some ways _he_ showed me that." She said and his eyes darkened with wrath.

"I should have thrown him off that balcony." He said and Persephone chuckled.

"No, it wouldn't have helped at that point." She reminded him, patting his cheek fondly. He muttered something under his breath. She rolled her eyes.

"Hades, what I'm trying to say is, I know what I want." He froze, looking at her seriously. He opened his mouth to speak, probably more words of protest or something but she needed to say it, just once. She placed a hand over his mouth, watching his brows rise in bemusement.

"I've known for a long time now that I lo-" She broke off, stumbling over the word. It was too soon. He seemed ready to run off, so she changed tactics.

"That I feel something for you. I'm not entirely stupid, so all l dare to hope for is that, somehow, you might feel a little of the same." She finished lamely and released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in. She'd said it now, there was no going back. If it ended in catastophe she didn't know what she'd do, but at least she'd said it. Hades now seemed rooted to the ground, his eyes wide. She removed her hand from his mouth, noticing that it was shaking slightly. He seemed to as well, because something in his whole demeanor softened. He grasped her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I do." He said, in a voice barely louder than a whisper. Persephone grinned then. The weight inside her chest lifted and disappeared entirely. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. A shaking hand came to rest around her shoulders. She felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, about before." She started and now it was her turn to have a hand pressed to her mouth. Hades was smiling softly.

"No, Persephone." He said firmly, removing his hand and taking advantage of her stunned silence to bring her closer to him. She came willingly.

"You owe me nothing, not in that way or in any way." He continued and Persephone felt another tear roll down her cheek. He smoothed it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Besides," He said and small smirk worked its way across his lips.

"We have all eternity to work it out."

In that moment, Persephone knew with absolute certainty that she loved him. She didn't even hesitate. She pushed forward again and captured his lips once more with hers.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

The next few months seemed to flow by. Persephone often wondered if Demeter noticed certain changes in her daughter, or if she'd just become rather good at hiding her feelings from her mother. Now that she was a Goddess she spent more time working in the fields and answering the prayers of mortals with her, which meant far less time by herself in the grotto. This inevitably lead to less time that she could plausibly wander off to enjoy time with her friends and, of course, Hades. The former understood the difficulties of her trying to get away from her mother, Athena often came to the grotto to visit instead, but for the later it became clear that Demeter had next to no patience or love her elder brother. Persephone had discovered the depth of her mother's distaste for Hades one day while they were working together.

The "fields" where Demeter worked resembled a smaller version of the world, buried into the floor of an enormous temple ringed by large white columns. They could walk over it and change it, thereby influencing the vitality of every part of the real world. They'd stood over a small, mortal village which had not left, at least in Demeter's eyes, a worthy offering at her temple. Though they worshiped her by a different name, the results of their prayers were all the same. As were their failings. As a result of a perceived insult, Demeter had cursed them with a blight upon their corn harvest, which had outraged Persephone to the point that, for the first time since her majority, she had argued with her about it.

"They were starving, mother." She'd said, trying to make her mother see reason.

"How could they give you the same amount of grain as last year, when food is already scarce enough?" Her mother had snorted.

"You are too young to understand, _Kore_ , but if you let these mortals think they can cheat you, they will." Persephone had frowned then, not just because of her mother's deliberate use of her hated childhood name but also the cruelty she saw in her mother's face.

"They are dying." She pleaded, trying to appeal to her mother's sense of compassion.

"Their children are dying." Her mother merely flicked a hand lazily. Persephone had snapped.

"Here you sit, surrounded by the riches of other, greater cities of the world and yet you can spare no mercy. What kind of Goddess does that make me, if I follow in your footsteps?" She'd shouted, startling her mother out of her musings. The two women had narrowed their eyes at each other.

"It makes you a smart one." Demeter said and she cast a hand out to the field.

"The world is not fair, Kore. You had do well to remember that." She'd said before storming off in the other direction. Persephone had left the field for the day, her eyes burning with tears. When she'd taken her vows, she'd meant them. They were here to serve, to protect and to nurture the mortals and world they ruled over. So, why did her family played with it like a toy? As though their actions meant nothing.

She'd asked these questions to Hades that night, after her mother had fallen asleep and she had escaped to their secret place. It wasn't the small glade near the stream behind her cottage. They'd nearly been caught that first morning when a nymph had awoken early. So, they'd moved to a deeper part of the woods, to a place where the trees were too old to bother them and the naiads didn't know them. This glen was a paradise to them, with gently sloping banks which dipped lazily into a small, freshwater pool. A small waterfall trickled down a rocky cliff to one side and the trees overhead parted at the centre, giving them a perfect view of the stars and Selene as she moved overhead.

It was there that Persephone met with Hades, whenever she could. She wasn't sure how he always knew she was there, yet every time she came he was waiting for her. As he had been that night. He'd noticed something was wrong almost immediately, so she'd explained her fight with Demeter.

"It is not for me to question the workings of another immortal." Hades reminded her gently and Persephone sighed.

"But she wasn't doing it to help, she was being... cruel." She protested as she relaxed back into his chest. Sitting between his legs, she felt secure in his arms as she gazed out across the water.

"What would you have her do? She has reason when she says she cannot relax the rules for one place and not another." He said and Persephone scowled at him.

"They gave her what they could. Their land is dry and mountainous, it's practically uninhabitable, but they try to appease her every year with whatever they can. Their devotion is far more worthy and sincere, in my eyes, than those other cities who have plenty to spare but simply provide the minimum." She said hotly, folding her arms over her chest angrily. Hades pressed a small kiss to the top of her head. Persephone was ashamed to admit she preened a little at the affectionate gesture.

"What would you do, if you could?" He asked gently and Persephone mused on it. She couldn't go against her mother directly, but maybe...

"I would give them something else." She said, nodding slowly.

"I would give them access to something that grants them the riches they need to survive."

His arms tightened around her momentarily, then he chuckled.

"It is done." He said softly and she turned in his arms to look up at him in shock. His silver eyes were dancing as he smiled at her.

"What have you done?" She asked, a small smile on her own lips. He leaned forward to tap her nose.

"I suspect you will find out tomorrow." He said and Persephone had chuckled, wondering what sort of trouble she would find on the morrow. As it turned out, he'd influenced one of the hunters in the village, who had been out searching for food for his family, to find a chunk of gold in the mountain stream near the village while he'd been re-filling his water flask. With his discovery the elders had ordered for the river to be panned for more, and they'd be blessed with discovering large deposits all the way up into the mountain. It had allowed them to buy enough grain and salt for food, and they had even managed to restock the offering they had wished to make to Demeter originally. Her mother, however, was enraged.

"HE HAD NO RIGHT!" She'd screamed, loud enough to make the roof tremble. Persephone had never seen her mother so furious.

"Who?" She asked and her mother had whirled to her, eyes blazing.

"That traitorous, conniving, insolent brother of mine." Demeter had seethed and Persephone quirked an eyebrow as she sipped her tea.

"Poseidon?" She asked and her mother sneered.

"Hades, that snake. He's given those unfaithful mortals access to one of the largest gold seams in that area." Demeter said with a snarl. Persephone nodded thoughtfully.

"And with the money they have repaid their offering." She observed, looking at the ledgers on the table and reminding herself to make a change to them later. Demeter threw a plate at the wall in rage, pieces flying everywhere.

"He just thinks he can interfere in everyone else's business." Persephone frowned at her mother's tone.

"He's not so bad." She protested and her mother whirled on her.

"You cannot possibly understand. He is the King of the Underworld, his realm is darkness, death and decay. He has no respect for the living things of this world, even less for those of us who rule over it," Persephone frowned. She loved her mother dearly, but she wouldn't hear this against her Hades.

"You're wrong about him." She'd said and Demeter had frozen in place.

"What did you say?"

"I said, you're wrong about Hades." She'd repeated angrily, her fists curling under the table. Her mother had sneered at her.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Kore. You think everyone is worth saving, but he is not. He is the very essence of jealousy. He has resented all of us, particularly your father and Poseidon, since he lost drawing lots to divide their realms. He seeks only to make misery of us all, because he is forced to dwell in that shithole he calls a kingdom." Persephone stood suddenly, fighting to keep her temper under control.

"One day mother, you'll see. You'll see he isn't what everyone says he is." She promised, drawing herself to her full height. Demeter's face changed. A look of horrified comprehension dawned across her face.

"You-" Persephone ran. She whirled on her heel, trying to drown out her mother's voice as she tried to leave the cottage. She nearly made it to the back step when her mother's hand closed on her arm.

"If you think I'm letting you out of my sight, Kore, you are surely mistaken." Persephone made to remove her arm from her mother's grasp but gasped as her grip tightened painfully.

"Let go of me." She ordered but her mother only laughed.

"Oh no, my baby girl. You are staying here, with me." She said firmly and Persephone began to panic. She couldn't, she couldn't stay here. She began to pull at her arm.

"Let go of me, Mother!" Her protests fell on deaf ears as she was dragged bodily to her room. She stumbled as her mother dumped her unceremoniously inside, as though she were some child of five again.

"You cannot keep me in here forever." She said angrily and Demeter's smile became fixed.

"Just watch me." She said imperiously, before slamming the door closed in Persephone's face.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

She was as good as her word. For the next two weeks Persephone was a prisoner in her own home. She was locked in her room almost all day, only permitted to leave twice a day for the lavatory or to share meals with Demeter in the kitchen. When that happened she refused to eat, drinking only water and tossing her own plates at the wall and screaming at her mother until the Harvest Goddess could take it no more and banished her to her room again. After Persephone had attempted to leave through the window, her mother had employed a dryad to perch by the window at all times, keeping watch over Persephone's actions while her mother attended the "fields." No amount of begging, pleading or bribing could convince the terrified little creature to let her go. Her mother's wrath far outweighed Persephone's tears.

Although, Persephone would have cried if she thought it might help. Instead, locked in an eternal cycle of boredom, she tried to find ways to send word to anyone who might care. They were almost always caught, but it was with some relief that a lucky break came in the form of Hermes. He was on an errand from Zeus to Demeter and his face one of complete shock when he realised just how trapped she was. He'd arrived as she was having breakfast with Demeter, but when he saw her his face paled. Persephone suspected she probably looked a fright. A general lack of sleep, limited sunlight and next to no food for weeks on end would do that to a person, even an immortal.

"Tell Athena." Persephone had mouthed, as he made to leave. He'd nodded discreetly, taking the message from her mother and leaving swiftly. Her mood brightened a little, she allowed herself to munch on a honey cake. She ignored her mother's attempts at conversation. She found herself ignoring a lot of things.

"May I sit in the garden, please?" She begged her mother, catching Demeter off guard. She nodded slowly.

"But only if Cami goes with you." She said firmly and Persephone nodded, willing to accept anything if it got her out of the house. She stood and moved slowly to the back step. She felt frail, her limbs shaking with the effort of walking even those few steps. The sunlight hit her skin like a kiss and she sighed with pleasure. Removing her shoes, she stepped into the grass, delighting in its cool touch between her toes. Moving slowly, she walked the perimeter of the garden, touching and attending to the beautiful array of flowers there. Cami, the dryad, was never more than a few feet away the whole time. By the end of it, Persephone was exhausted. It was the most she had moved in two weeks.

"Help me." She barked at Cami, who hastened to catch her arm and help her to the house. She stumbled into her room and slept like the dead. The next time she opened her eyes, it was night. Selene's light poured through her open window and she looked out to see Cami perched, as always, on the sill. This time, however, she was asleep. Persephone exhaled in surprise. She moved slowly out of bed, tip toeing to the window and peering out. A white owl, pure and snowy save for a scattering of soft grey speckles on its wings, sat in a nearby tree. She caught its eye and it hooted mournfully. She nodded in agreement. She must be a sad sight if even an owl thought so. It stretched its wings, taking off into the night and soaring away. She sighed, a sound that awoke Cami. She peered at Persephone, blinking lazily.

"Please, mistress, don't try to escape again." She pleaded pitifully and Persephone shook her head sadly.

Ignoring the little creature she practically hobbled back to her bed, laying back down and closing her eyes. The next day she found she couldn't get out of bed. Her arms felt too weak to do more than set herself upright and she was terrified of trying to stand. Her mother began to bring her meals. Sometimes she would force her to take a few bites, other times she would simply berate her for being so melodramatic. Persephone couldn't find the energy to argue. Indeed, she couldn't find the energy to do much at all. As days ticked by, a single thought broke through the haze of fatigue that permeated her life. Her mother was more than a little mad. Her daughter was wasting away before her eyes and she didn't seem to see it.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hades POV:

"WHAT?!" Hades thundered at a far too calm Athena. Hephaestus was also present. They'd been playing a game of chess when Hermes had come in the first time, telling them of Persephone's imprisonment. They'd stayed at Athena's palace, trying to comprehend what was going on. When _G_ _laux_ had returned with his little report, Athena translating his screeches, Hades had felt his heart lurch in his chest. His Persephone was a prisoner. What's worse she seemed to be wasting away, growing weaker and weaker each day. They had to do something, he had to do something.

"You're telling me we cannot do anything to help her?" He demanded furiously and Athena sighed, showing true irritation as she glared at him.

"If it was easy, do you not think I'd have already suggested something already?" She demanded just as angrily and Hades forced himself to calm down. It wasn't her fault.

"We have to get her away from the grotto, away from the heart of Demeter's magic. That way one of us can grab her." Athena said and Hephaestus nodded.

"It would have to be you, Uncle." He said firmly and Hades arched an eyebrow at him. His nephew shrugged.

"Neither Athena nor I are powerful enough to get that close. Our magic isn't old enough to challenge Demeter on her own terms, but you might be able to get the close enough to the grotto if we can get Persephone far enough away." He continued and Athena nodded, casting an impressed look at her cousin.

"I could try." Hermes cut in hopefully but Athena rolled her eyes.

"No, it's better if it's Hades." She said firmly and Hades tried not to show his excitement. None of them knew of the relationship between himself and Persephone, although he suspected Athena had guessed of it. If she did however, she never spoke of it. Hermes groused, casting Hades a dark glare.

"But how do we get her out of there long enough for _him_ to snatch her?" He asked with a sneer, and Athena's mouth thinned into a grimace.

"That I don't know." She murmured, her brow creasing in thought. They all puzzled for a moment. Then Athena snapped her fingers as inspiration struck.

"We get a message to Persephone, see if she can convince Demeter to let her out to somewhere nearby... say, the Fields of Nysion," Here she looked at Hades who nodded. He could get that close.

"Then Hades can grab her. Take her to the Underworld for a few days, then we can approach Zeus, tell him what we know."

The others nodded and Hades rubbed his brow.

"Brilliant, but how will I know it has worked? I can't just come charging up from the Underworld every day in an attempt to grab her." It was a lie of course, Hecate could hold the fort while he was away, but he knew he shouldn't appear too eager to get to Persephone. Not with Hermes paying him just a little too much attention.

"Someone has to be there with her," He continued, and confirm the exact time and day she will be in the fields." He said and Athena nodded.

"I'll go. Here," She unhooked one of her earrings. With a whisper she turned the brilliant pearl dark. She handed it to Hades.

"If the pearl stays black, she's not there. If it turns white..." She trailed off and he let himself smile tightly. He pocketed the earring. Athena went to a nearby table, writing something down rapidly onto a piece of parchment before turned to her snowy owl. He clasped it in a claw and hooted. She scratched his head fondly.

"Go." She murmured and he took off. They watched him disappear through a skylight in the roof. Athena looked back at them grimly.

"I've told her to be prepared for my visit and that I'm hoping to take her to Nysion to collect some special wildflowers for a healing concoction I've heard about for _G_ _laux_." She looked at Hades.

"I haven't told her about you, I think her surprise needs to be genuine and we all know she can't lie for shit." They all nodded, remembering the nights she'd attempted to play cards and failed dismally. Hephaestus clasped Hades on the shoulder.

"Good luck." He whispered and the King of the Underworld nodded grimly. Hermes scowled darkly but saluted him with two fingers. Hades whirled away, but not back to the Underworld. He had someone crucial to meet first – and a debt to collect on.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Persephone POV:

Every day since the letter had arrived Persephone had been waiting for Athena to call by. She was still unable to get out of bed without assistance, however she strove to eat at least a small broth each day, just in case. Cami barely left the window sill these days, not since the "blasted bird" incident, in which Athena's owl had flown into the room, caused such a ruckus that the dryad hadn't even noticed the piece of parchment he dropped onto Persephone's bed. Her guard had dropped significantly however and it was clear she was bored with her post. After almost a month, Persephone was hoping the same was happening with her mother. Demeter came to visit her every second day, chatting merrily about the invocations of the day, while Persephone stared blankly at the ceiling or out of the window. Then one morning, she heard the voice she had been waiting for.

"Greetings!" Athena's voice sounded through the cottage and Demeter looked to the door in puzzlement.

"Athena?" She called and the raven-haired Goddess poked her head around the doorframe.

"Aunt!" She said and embraced Demeter, kissing her on both cheeks.

"Cousin. You look... unwell." She murmured, coming to embrace Persephone gently. Persephone smiled at her. It felt rusty, as though even the muscles in her face had atrophied.

"She's just been a little under the weather." Demeter said, patting Persephone's arm gently.

"But she'll be right as rain soon, now she's here with her dear Mother." Persephone sent Athena a pleading look. Athena nodded, almost imperceptively.

"I was wondering, Aunt, if you and Persephone might like to help me locate some wildflowers I need for a herbal concoction I'm trying out on dear _G_ _laux,_ he's hurt his wing and I was interested in seeing if this new remedy might work." Athena explained and Persephone looked to her mother. Demeter was frowning.

"Any other time I would say yes, but my poor Kore is still recovering." She said firmly. Persephone's heart sank.

"I think the fresh air might do me good, and if I get tired then you and Athena can help me home." She coaxed gently, catching her mother's hand and squeezing it gently. Demeter looked at her, green eyes alighting as she lifted her daughters' hand to her face.

"Oh, how can I resist when it makes my little Kore so happy." She said and Persephone bit back her grimace. With Athena's help she slowly got out of bed. She pulled on a white _himation,_ to hide her thin frame and appease her mother a little further. Together they left the cottage, Persephone leaning on Athena, and whirled to a nearby field. She recognised it from the "fields." Nysion was filled with wild flowers of every kind, and Persephone felt her heart lift as she moved to walk amongst them, the sunshine warming her skin gently. She knew something was coming, but she didn't know exactly what. She simply had faith that Athena had it sorted.

"Ho, Athena!" She looked over to see Artemis standing in the field already. She waved to them an Athena waved back. She looked to Demeter, who was eyeing the other Goddess amusedly.

"Aunt, why don't you go and help Artemis find my wildflower? I'll get Persephone settled on our picnic rug." She suggested soothingly and Demeter nodded. She embraced Persephone.

"I won't be long, my little Kore." She said and Persephone pretended to smile. As her mother walked away, Athena helped Persephone over to a red rug that had been laid out for them, with a small collection of sweetmeats and wine. As she made to sit down she embraced her.

"It's good to see you, Sephy." Athena said and Persephone smiled.

"And it's wonderful to see you." She replied earnestly. Before she could say another word, Athena removed something from her ear and pressed it into Persephone's palm. She looked down to see a white pearl earring.

"What-"

"I'm sorry for the theatrics." Athena said quickly and Persephone's arms fell limply to her sides as the Goddess of Wisdom stepped back, walking back to where her mother and Artemis stood arguing over a two different wildflowers. Realising she was still standing, Persephone made to sit down. She nearly fell face first into the dirt as the earth suddenly shook beneath her feet.

"What is the world..." She exclaimed, casting a glance around her and seeing the other Goddesses pause. A strange roar filled her ears from behind her.

"Kore!" Her mother's shout made her look around, and her heart lurched as a black chariot, pulled by two enormous black horses seemed to burst from the ground. They charged at her, eyes rolling and hooves thundering as they drew nearer and nearer. Fear racked her whole body. She didn't even have the energy to scream, but she threw what little energy she did have into trying to avoid certain death. She took a step, then another, but then they were upon her. She did scream this time, feeling a strong arm reach down and grasp her tightly around the waist. She was hauled bodily into the air and onto the deck of the chariot, pressed firmly against a tall, dark robed body... that she recognised instantly.

"Hades." She gasped, staring up into his helmeted face. He met her gaze.

"Scream again." He said, with none of his familiar warmth. She felt her blood run cold.

"KORE!" Her mother wailed, sprinting towards them from across the field. Athena didn't move and Persephone realised what was happening. This was her rescue. She feigned turning away from him, feigned reaching for her mother.

"Mother!" She called, holding her arms out to Demeter as a crack appeared in the field ahead. The chariot raced for it and this time Persephone screamed for real as they plunged down into total darkness.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

Hades POV:

She was trembling violently against him as they continued to plunge into darkness. With the ease of one who had done this many times over centuries, he guided his horses blindly down the twisting tunnels of the Underworld, one hand around her tiny waist. Fates, she had always been slim, but she felt practically skeletal now. And her face... he'd seen corpses with a healthier glow than hers. Her green eyes had sunken into her face, something emphasised by the dark circles around them no doubt, and her cheeks were hollowed sickeningly. Sallow, a word he never would have associated with his before Persephone, now seemed to be the only description applicable to her once olive sink, which seemed stretched tight over brittle bones. Light ahead told him he was close.

"Persephone," He whispered and she groaned.

"Hades, I don't... I don't feel well." She moaned and he held her closer to him.

"Hold on, we're almost there." He encouraged and she nodded wearily, resting her head against her chest as the horses finally barreled from the tunnel and out into the enormous cavern that dominated his Kingdom. The air cleared and the sound of the rivers made her look up. He watched as her green eyes tried to take in her surroundings. As they approached the base of his palace he drew the chariot to a stop. He disembarked and turned to assist her. His Persephone smiled as she reached for him.

"Hades-" Her legs buckled as she stepped forward and he swept her up into his arms. By the Fates, she was light as a feather. Her head lolled against his chest and he sprinted for the secret door. Within seconds he was inside, shouting for Hecate.

"What in Tartarus is going on? Oh shit!" Her eyes alighted on Persephone.

"Help me." Hades commanded and she sprang into action. Running ahead of him she threw open the door to his chamber and flew to the bathing room. As the sound of water flowing into the basin reached him, he carefully placed Persephone onto the bed. She seemed to be floating in and out of consciousness.

"Hades." She mumbled and he smoothed a lock of her hair back from her face.

"It's going to be alright, _velanídi."_ He told her, trying to believe it himself. She was so frail, she looked as though a stray wind could have blown her away. If she hadn't been his sister, Hades could have strangled Demeter. Allowing her own daughter to become like this, over something he'd done. He felt sick. A sound made him look up to where Hecate stood in the doorway to the bathing chamber. His friend was grimacing.

"Alright Hads, for the record, I am on your side, but I am definitely going to have to ask you to explain what you're doing and why she fuck looks like this?." She said and he felt overwhelmed at her words. What had he done to deserve her?

"I swear to you, this is not my doing." He said and quickly explained what had transpired. By the end of it, her eyes were crackling with suppressed fury.

"The poor thing." She said, looking down at the sleeping girl.

"Can you, watch over her?" Hades asked and Hecate smiled at him. She nodded.

"I won't leave her side." She promised and he smiled, removing his helmet and running a shaking hand through his hair.

"Go. I've got her Hads." She said gently, making a small shooing motion with her hands. Hades nodded and moved to the door, taking one last look at his beloved Persephone, before striding from the room.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOH boy! What a roller-coaster huh? So, there it is, my interpretation of the kidnapping – or rescuing – however you wish to look at it. I debated about whether or not to have more of their relationship develop above or below ground, but I've decided to expand a little more on Persephone's relationship with the Underworld, since we've seen how she is with the world and her beloved nature.**

 **I promise that the next chapter will not only be longer, but also that fluffy goodness we all want and need so desperately in our lives!**

 **As always, please leave your CC, your kind words or even a hello in the little box below – you know I just love hearing from you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Yeah, so it's been way longer than I wanted it to be since I updated this story. Thank you to everyone out there who has kept faith with this venture of mine! To cut a long story short, I moved countries twice in the last five months (returned from exchange in France, then jetted off to New Caledonia for a teaching position). I have returned to a more stable timetable, now that I'm settled so I'm hoping to keep updating more regularly now.**

 **This chapter will have fluff, angst and some new characters from Greek Mythology. Let me know what you think!**

 **Truly hope you all enjoy the next installment and it is worth the wait!**

* * *

Persephone POV:

The first thing Persephone noticed when her senses returned were the red drapes, which hung in sweeping folds from the ceiling and almost sealed her entirely from the rest of the room. They weren't a vibrant red but a warm, almost earthen tone, which complimented the soft wine-red pillows that cushioned her. She noticed an unfamiliar but not unpleasant smell in the air. A type of woody incense, from someplace she had never been, and as she turned her head on the pillow to look around, Persephone realised she didn't recognise anything at all. In a panic, she tried to sit up, but her head spun sickeningly. Her arms collapsed beneath her weight and she lay gasping against the silken pillow. Small memories drifted back through the fog in her mind. The field... Athena and her mother... the earthquake... the chariot... Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm her racing thoughts. Running her gaze over the room, she took in the stone walls, which were smooth and black. Persephone guessed that it was obsidian but marveled at its lack of flaw or seam. The ceiling, or what she could see of it beyond the crimson canopy, was high and vaulted. Warm light reached her from several dripping candle stands, which lay around the room and softened the atmosphere of the room. There was a suit of armour standing in a corner, not far from the crackling fireplace. It was perfectly polished, black as the night sky and looked oddly familiar. A row of shelves lined another wall, piled high with scrolls, an array of geodes and lumps of raw metal. An ornate rosewood and mahogany table sat to one side, richly decorated with motifs of asphodel and cypress trees.

"Where am I?" She breathed aloud, but before she could do anything more, a sound to her left made her look around. She relaxed as a woman with moonlight white hair walked slowly and quietly through the open door with a tray in her hands. Their eyes met and the woman stopped short. A smile lit up her pretty face.

"Oh, thank the Fates, you're awake." She murmured, coming to the bed. She put the tray down and gently pressed a hand to Persephone's forehead. Her skin was delightfully cool and Persephone leaned into it slightly. She sensed an almost motherly feeling to the woman, despite the youthfulness of her appearance. The woman clucked.

"Still a little warm, but I suspect the last dregs of the fever will subside soon. You're definitely through the worse of it." She turned to wet a cloth and press it to Persephone's forehead and wrists.

"I am sorry, My Lady," Persephone mumbled, wincing at the slight crack in her voice.

"But who are you?"

The woman chortled, hurriedly attempting to straighten her features at Persephone's alarmed look. She sat down on the bed, her golden eyes crackling with mirth.

"Forgive me dear. It is simply that no one has called me "My Lady" in centuries." She explained and smiled.

"I am Hecate." Persephone recognised the name from her conversations with Hades and relaxed slightly. If the Goddess of Witchcraft was here, then maybe he wasn't far away either.

She made to speak again but her dry throat finally betrayed her. A sudden fit of coughing saw her struggling to breath, her chest aching with the strain. Hecate leaped forward to help her sit upright, murmuring soothingly as she helped Persephone take a few sips of water and honey from a cup on the tray. When the coughs subsided, Persephone relaxed back into the pillows. She grimaced at Hecate.

"Sorry about that." She said weakly but Hecate waved it away.

"You've been unwell, Persephone, it's to be expected." She said, not unkindly, but with a small edge to her tone. She forced another smile onto her pale pink lips.

"Although, given the state we found you in, and the fever you fell into, it's a miracle you've awoken today. I thought you might sleep for longer." Her golden eyes sparkled as she took in Persephone curiously.

"You're clearly stronger than you look."

"Ha, I'll try not to take _that_ badly." Persephone retorted with a small smirk. Hecate laughed properly this time.

"Oh yes, you're going to be just fine." She murmured, settling back onto her stool. There were a few moments of awkward silence.

"Am I in the Underworld?" She asked finally, her suspicions confirmed when Hecate's golden eyes widened.

"Indeed you are. Terrifying isn't it?" She stretched out her arms theatrically towards the room.

Persephone chuckled. It was, in all honesty, anything but terrifying. Perhaps a little dark, and maybe a tad cold, but it was not unpleasant or scary. It was like Hades or, she realised with a start, he was like his Kingdom. She would have to puzzle over that later. As she went to put the cup back on the tray she caught her reflection in the silver, wincing at her hollowed cheeks and deep set eyes ringed in black.

"Well, it's good to know that I look as bad as I feel." She muttered self-deprecatingly and the other woman coughed discreetly.

"You just need a few good meals." Hecate replied politely and Persephone raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can be honest, Hecate." Hecate considered her for a moment, biting her lip with small pearly teeth.

"Alright, yes, you do look awful." She said with a smirk and Persephone laughed, properly this time. Then a darker thought struck her.

"I can't believe I let myself get like this, it feels so... weak. As if I gave up..." She said, looking down at hers hands with disgust. The skin was taunt, stretched tight over her knuckles. She looked up as Hecate placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Persephone, don't you ever think that." She said seriously, her youthful face unnaturally serious. In that look, Persephone could see the ancientness of a crone, the gentleness of a mother, the hopefulness of a maiden.

"You held out for over a month, alone and unaided. You did not know if anyone knew of your condition or could help you. You were barred from anything and anyone that wasn't your mother and a pack of nitwitted nymphs. You were trapped in the place that should have been your sanctuary, so I think you can be forgiven in despairing a little at the prospect of an eternity spent like that." Persephone felt a little better at her words but still, deep down, couldn't force away the loathing she felt towards herself.

"I'll go tell Hades you're awake." Hecate said after a moment's silence and made to stand. Persephone's heart flew into her mouth.

"No!" Persephone choked out. Hecate paused in a strange half-crouch, a white eyebrow quirked.

"I mean, not yet." She pleaded, catching the other goddess' sleeve. Hecate considered her, naked confusion on her pretty face.

"I don't... I don't want him to see me like this. It would kill him." Persephone mumbled and the other woman's face crumpled with sympathy and something else she couldn't catch. She took Persephone's hand.

"He has already seen you 'like this,' Persephone. Do you not remember who brought you here?" Persephone's watery mind stretched back in time. Slowly, she remembered the events at the Nysion Fields, the earth shaking, the black chariot and its rider... She sighed.

"Very well." She murmured, emotionally raw but unable to argue against the other woman's logic. Hecate frowned.

"I will tell him you're awake but need to rest." She said after a moment's thought, and Persephone looked at her new friend with a relieved expression.

"Thank you," She said, taking Hecate's hand in both of her own. She squeezed it gently.

"Can you... thank him for me, please?" Hecate smiled and nodded. Persephone settled back down into sleep as the other woman left the room, quietly pulling the door closed.

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

Hades POV:

"She's awake." He whirled in his chair to see Hecate standing in the doorway. He felt the weight that had been accumulating over the last three days come sliding off his shoulders and made to stand. She held up a hand.

"She's resting again, the poor thing is exhausted." He hid his disappointment but resettled himself in his chair. Of course, she would be. His poor Persephone had been through so much, it was a wonder she'd awoken so soon. He mouthed a small prayer of thanks to the Fates. Hecate walked gracefully to seat herself in the chair opposite his own. He poured them both a healthy glass of wine from the pitcher on the table. She smiled at him, took a long sip and smacked her lips in a most undignified manner. He, in strak contrast, sipped almost daintily. Hecate snorted.

"So Hads, how much trouble are we in for all of this?" She asked with an air of faux-calm and he chuckled softly. Her golden eyes were glistening slightly behind that effervescent mask and he found himself touched by the almost instant devotion his oldest friend had developed towards Persephone. Hecate had barely left Persephone's side since he'd brought her to the Underworld. Her anger at Demeter was tempered only by her respect for Hades, who had forbade her from acting against his sister. Secretly, Hades had wanted to strangle Demeter as well after seeing the damage wrought upon Persephone, but it wasn't his or Hecate's battle to fight... as he'd had to remind Hecate only the day before... and himself continuously since the Nysion Fields.

Looking at his friend now, he knew she would keep herself in check but her anger bubbled clearly, just below the surface. She had never been a mother (well, he supposed there were some technicalities to that) but after caring for Persephone for the past three days, he'd watched the hard edges of his friend slowly but surely soften. It wouldn't be long, he suspected, until she developed fully into her next self.

"Well Hex, that depends upon who you ask." He replied casually and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Well... Demeter might wage war upon all the Underworld." Hecate snorted and took a long sip of her wine. She regarding him over the rim.

"That would imply she knew it was me." He ticked off a finger.

"That she knew how to find the Underworld." Another finger.

"Or that the rest of the Olympians know what to do about it. However..." He paused for effect, taking a sip of his wine as Hecate scowled.

"Zeus is staying... quiet." He finished, meeting her surprised expression with a smirk.

"He hasn't said anything about you kidnapping his own daughter?" She asked incredulously and Hades shrugged, leaning back and gazing into the roaring fireplace. He took a slow sip of wine.

"What did you do?" She asked and he grinned.

"I may have alerted him to what was going on." He said calmly and Hecate stared at him for a full five seconds, before breaking into peals of laughter.

"Demeter is going to be so pissed." She sneered, taking another, more triumphant scull of her wine. Hades nodded, letting his own amusement show on his face.

The night Athena and the others had hatched the plan to rescue Persephone, he had gone to Mount Olympus to speak with Zeus. It had gone about as well as he could have expected. His brother had been shocked to discover he and Persephone were... together, but he hadn't seemed disgusted by it. He'd been far more outraged to discover what Demeter had been doing to his daughter and, despite his misgivings about Persephone being in the Underworld, had agreed not to stand in the way of their plan to abduct her.

"Is she...?" He trailed off, unable to finish his question. He'd been utterly terrified the moment he'd finally laid eyes of Persephone. Seeing how wretched she'd become. These past three days and nights, he'd neither eaten nor slept, simply unable to while she lay in a state of fevered limbo.

"As I told her, she looks awful but she just needs a few square meals." Hecate said primly and he scowled, offended on his belove's behalf. The witch goddess grinned at him playfully.

"She takes jokes better than you do." She teased and Hades relaxed a little. His friend touched his knee gently.

"She's tougher than you think, Hads." Nodding sagely, Hades tried to put a stopper on the more possessive emotions that were surfacing within him. Honestly, he was too damned old to be acting or feeling like this, and it was frightening easy to become over-protective of Persephone. He couldn't say he hadn't considered just keeping her locked down here with him but after all that she had been through with Demeter, she deserved the right to choose her own fate. He owed her that freedom, at the very least.

Another, darker part of him wasn't so content with this idea, but Hades would rather drop himself into River Phlegethon than harm his _velanídi._

The night passed quickly after that, possibly because he finally slept a little. With Persephone now awake and on the road to recovery, both he and Hecate felt more at ease. He drifted off somewhere before dawn on the bunk he'd constructed in his workroom and poured himself more energetically into his audiences as King of the Underworld... and the unending supply of paperwork his title entailed.

It wasn't until the evening of the next day when Hecate appeared to say that Persephone wanted to see him. Dropping his papers unceremoniously onto the desk, he'd practically run out of the room, slowing only as he approached the door to his former chambers. He paused, a hand on the handle. It was silent inside. He realised he was shaking a little.

"Pull yourself together." He scolded himself and opened the door in one a fluid motion. Persephone was sitting up in bed this time. Her long hair trickled down her body like a fiery waterfall, the ends trailing on the bed as she eagerly bent over the scroll in her lap. She was still painfully thin. Her bones, which protruded ever so slightly at each joint, seemed like frail twigs but there was a glow to her that had been lacking in the Nysion Fields. He couldn't stop the small smile on his face at the sight of her. She was beautiful. They would get through this. He cleared his throat. Her head snapped up. He stumbled at the look on her face. He froze, the smile slipping from his face.

"Forgive me for intruding. Hecate told me you were awake." He said awkwardly and she nodded, putting the scroll down and weaving her fingers together.

"Yes, I've just been resting." She said stiltedly. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed thickly.

"Thank you for... rescuing me." She trailed off, her green eyes sliding off him and onto the red coverlet. Her fingers began to twist the ring on her right hand.

"It was the very least I could do, _velanídi."_ He said softly and the eyes that flicked up to his were swimming with tears.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and he felt his heart break as she buried her face into her hands and sobbed. He moved rapidly to the bed, sitting down gingerly and staring in horror as his beloved cried as though the world was ending.

"Persephone... Please, love... what is it?" He asked desperately and she looked up at him through her tears.

"I've caused all this trouble, for everyone." She gasped mournfully. Hades' confusion must have shown on his face because she shook her head sadly and continued.

"I should have just let things be. I shouldn't have involved you and, and... antagonised mother. Oh Fates, I should have been stronger... figured out a way to leave-" Hades couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped her in his arms, pressing a kiss to her head.

"No, _velanídi,_ you are not to blame for this. For any of it." He said firmly but gently, and she turned her face into his chest, shaking her head. He gently grasped her chin and lifted it, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"The only crime you have committed, if a crime it can even be called, is that you cared enough to intercede on the behalf of the mortals. If anyone should be apologising, it is me. I pushed Demeter too far and I should have seen she would take it out on the closest person to her." He leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers.

"So, if you must blame someone Persephone, please for the love of all things sacred let it be me." He pleaded quietly. She stared at him in shock, then her red-rimmed eyes softened.

"I can't." He smiled and stroked her cheeks softly.

"Then we are at an _impasse._ I cannot let you blame yourself and you apparently cannot let me take the blame." She chuckled and nodded.

"It does seem that way." She agreed with a small smirk. Hades leaned back slightly but, not wishing to be parted from her, grasped one of her hands between his. He looked over her, delighting in the way she blushed under his perusal.

"What?" She asked, smoothing a lock of hair behind her.

"How is it that, after all that has happened, you are still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen?" He asked and she stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Hades," She protested and he grinned, looking down at their interwoven hands.

"I promised myself, if I ever got you out of there, there would never be another day that passed when I didn't tell you how I truly felt." Her protests dried up instantly and he looked up to see her watching him intently. He felt his heart race, but he pushed through the fear – yes, fear – and continued with his confession.

"Persephone, I've been consumed by regret, every day that you were gone. I always found some excuse to keep certain parts of myself from you. The parts that I feared, if you knew, would make you run from me." He released a shaky breath and licked his lips. Persephone's grip tightened on his.

"I took you for granted, _velanídi._ I assumed, wrongly, that you would always be there, and I failed to make you feel like the most cherish being in all the universe. This is something I intend to rectify, immediately." He said and she let out her own shaky breath.

"Hades, you don't-" He placed a finger against her lips.

"Please, Persephone. I need you to hear it. Just once." He removed his hand. She remained silent and he swallowed thickly.

"I love you." He said softly. She inhaled sharply and he felt her tears fall onto their entwined hands.

"I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anyone, _velanídi_. When I am with you, I feel complete and I am utterly bereft when we are parted. Persephone, I will love you until the stars explode, time unravels and we are no more – and beyond, if it comes to that." His breath hitched but he pushed on.

"I don't expect you to feel the same and I expect nothing from you. I just needed you to hear me say this... just once." He lapsed into silence and looked up finally. Her lips were trembling and tears were streaming down her cheeks, but it wasn't disgust or fear he saw in her eyes. It was love. With a speed he hadn't thought she could possess yet, she launched herself forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him to her with all the remaining strength she had. He returned her kiss, feverently. His heart so full he worried it might explode. Time and space melted away as they clung together, completely lost in one another. When they drew back, it was only a few inches. This time Persephone spoke.

"Hades, you have been my protector, my teacher and my friend. With you I feel like I could walk through anything unscathed and without you the world just seems incomplete. I love you, with every fibre of my being. I will love you until everything is gone and turned to stardust – and beyond, if it comes to that." She whispered and Hades felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Had he ever heard those words from another soul? He honestly couldn't recall. Persephone's soft fingers dabbed at his cheek and she starred at his tears in awe. She leant forward again, pressing her wet lips to his. He could taste salt upon them and groaned.

It was a dream. It had to be a dream.

Persephone saw his doubt and smiled, reaching to cup his face between both of her hands.

"I have loved you since the day I met you." He opened his mouth to retort and she raised an eyebrow at him warningly. He, wisely, closed his mouth again.

"As a friend, as my family, as a guardian and now, as something else entirely." She kissed him again. He sent an appreciative prayer to the Fates and, begrudgingly, Aphrodite. Perhaps, even if the outside world was falling apart around their ears, it might just work out.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

It took Persephone another three days to regather enough strength to be safely assisted out of her room to the main living area, a suite of interconnected rooms that lead to the grand balcony that overlooked the Underworld. She had read her way through the scrolls in the bedroom and was on the hunt for more. Both Hecate and Hades had made it clear that she was to take it easy, and the former watched Persephone like a hawk as she walked slowly from the bedroom to the sitting area. By the end of the walk, there was no mistaking the tremble in her limbs or the small sheen of sweat on her brow. As Hecate lowered her into one of the awaiting chairs, Hades had quickly fetched her a glass of water from the pitcher on a nearby table. Sitting down across from her, he carefully passed her the glass. She took a shaky sip but smiled as she looked around the room.

"It's almost as large as Athena's." She marveled, and it took Hades a moment to realise she was referring to the shelves around them. They were lined with a heavy, leather-bound tomes and hundreds of scrolls. His Persephone's eyes were shining as she took them all in.

"They are at your disposal." He told her and she touched his arm gently. He allowed himself a small smile but withdrew as Hecate quirked an eyebrow at them. He stood and smoothed his robes.

"I must go, but Hecate will keep you company until I return tonight." He told her and Persephone nodded, a shadow of disappointment in her eyes.

"Of course, I will see you then." She said with a sad smile, Hades looked to Hecate who shooed him away playfully.

"I will guard her with my life." Hades nodded and left, casting one last glance behind himself, only to see the two women bent forward in conversation, laughing loudly over something Hecate had just said.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Persephone POV: 

"So, dare I ask what a King of the Underworld does all day?" Persephone asked, watching as Hecate licked the last of her lunch from her fingers. The golden-eyed goddess looked at her with a smirk.

"Oh... it's dreadfully boring really." Hecate explained as she put down her plate and leant back in her chair.

"In essence, Hads presides over the Court of the Dead. Usually, that means just sitting there and listening to complaints, queries and requests." Persephone smiled at the little nickname and nodded thoughtfully. She copied Hecate and relaxed into her chair. Hecate continued, her eyes taking on a semi-glazed look as she pondered the question further.

"The Spirit Judges are the main source of decisions around here. There are just too many people arriving for Hades to do it alone. However, if they cannot make a decision by themselves or they come to a disagreement, he can do it for them." Persephone wondered at the seamless mechanics of it. Clearly it was a system that had been perfected over the course of millennia. However, in all the texts that she had read, they'd never been truly specific on what Hades and his Kingdom were like.

"So, mortals arrive via the River Charon, and they all go before the Judges?" She asked and Hecate mused.

"Not all of them. If they cannot pay Charon, they are doomed to wander the far side of the Styx, unable to reach the Underworld and their next journey."

Persephone felt her heart go out to such mortals. She was ready to say more when a door opened to their right and familiar figure came bursting through.

"Sephy!" Athena called warmly as she walked quickly to her cousin. Persephone embraced her gently.

"Athy, I'm so glad you are here." Pulling back Athena smiled at her, flicking her gaze to Hecate briefly before seating herself across from the other Goddesses. She popped a grape into her mouth and groaned.

"These, are fabulous." She declared and Persephone snorted.

"What brings you to the Underworld, cousin?" She asked pointedly and Athena smirked.

"Oh, you know, to see my favourite cousin." She replied innocently, before laughing at Persephone contnued stare.

"Oh, nothing gets past you does it? Well, alright. I came to impart some news about Olympus." She said and Hecate's eyes widened.

"What about it?" She asked warily but Athena waved a hand lazily.

"After your little escape," Here she eyed Persephone knowingly,

"Demeter took it upon herself to go to Zeus, to demand a search party and investigation into your "kidnapping." However, Zeus has done nothing but delay her, or deal with other matters... something that has one half of mountain intrigued and the other half horrified." She broke off with a laugh. Persephone shook her head in disbelief. She hadn't given her Mother much thought since awakening in the Underworld, however it had been foolish to think that Demeter would do the same with her. She sighed.

"Does she know it was Hades?" She asked and Athena sighed.

"I'm not sure, I don't believe so but she isn't completely stupid. She will put it together eventually, and then Zeus will be forced to act one way or another."

Persephone felt her world tilt.

"What happens if Zeus decides I am to leave her? I won't go back, I'd rather lock myself in Tartarus!" She said anxiously, looking to Hecate who brought a hand to Persephone's shoulder.

"It's alright." She murmured, before looking at Athena.

"She won't have to leave will she?" Athena frowned thoughtfully.

"No, I don't believe that she has to leave. It was Demeter's Grotto, not Persephone's, as such she isn't bound exclusively to it." Persephone let out a sigh of relief.

"I doubt Zeus will let you go back to Demeter any time soon." Hecate said and Persephone quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I happen to know that a certain Lord of the Underworld may have asked a certain King of the Gods for permission to take you before the whole "kidnapping went down." She said and Persephone felt her heart swell once again with untold gratitude at her Hades. He was always so clever, always four moves ahead. However, one thing still bothered her.

"I never wanted any of this to happen, and I truly don't believe my Mother does either." The two other women looked at her in shock.

"She's sick," Persephone continued.

"She's definitely not in her right mind. I know my Mother, and this is an illness of the mind that I cannot help her with."

Hecate looked furious.

"It's no excuse!" She seethed and Persephone laid a hand upon her arm.

"No, it's not, but it helps to explain her actions. Noting them means we can find ways to avoid exacerbating them." She looked at Athena.

"Who knows the truth of my 'abduction'?" She asked and Athena sucked her teeth.

"Aside from yourself, Hecate, Hades and me? Hephaestus, Hermes and..." She broke off. Her blue eyes flew wide in horror.

"Artemis!" Hecate's own eyes widened.

"Didn't you tell her what was happening?" She demanded and Athena shook her head.

"She was in the glade with some of her nymphs. We hadn't counted on anyone else being there that day. They were gathering wild flowers and I hadn't a chance to truly tell her before Hades appeared. Oh Fates, she's going to think the absolute worst of Hades, and with Demeter as a witness..." She broke off.

"But they wouldn't know it was him, would they?" She was talking to herself, having stood up and started pacing the room. She was muttering to herself. Strangely, Persephone felt unperturbed.

"We need to find out what she knows." She said and Athena nodded.

"I'll go and speak to her. Hopefully, she hasn't formed any difficult opinions yet." She said and Persephone smiled. She took Athena's hand as her cousin moved to past her chair.

"Thank you for helping me Athy." She said and Athena hugged her gently.

"How could I not?" She retorted and waved to Hecate, who simply saluted her with a raised class of white wine. They watched her walk out and Persephone smiled.

"I know I should be concerned, but I'm not. If Father has decided not to stand in the way of Hades, most of the gods will abide by that, right?" She murmured and Hecate nodded absently, but her expressive eyes couldn't quite hide her alarm. Persephone felt her heart sink.

The two women settled back into their chairs and Persephone dozed lazily for most of the afternoon until Hades returned. She sat up as he entered the workroom, her face a mask of concern.

"Hades, are you alright?" She asked and Hecate glanced at the Lord of the Underworld with a small frown. Hades walked towards them. Although he tried to hide his fatigue behind a small smirk, Persephone could practically feel it draining off him.

"Of course, it has simply been a long day." He replied casually, settling himself onto the arm of a nearby chair. Persephone sniffed at the lie but found her response cut off as Hecate recounted the meeting with Athena. By the end of it, Hades face had shifted into a hard expression that Persephone had never seen before. It was like looking upon a statue of the man she loved, cold and unemotive. Only his eyes revealed the truth and they were distant as he collected his thoughts.

"Artemis simply gives us less time than I would like; however, it cannot be helped. We must deal with it as we can." He said after a long moment of silence. Hecate rolled her eyes. She stood with a huff, empty glass in hand.

"I'm off to find something else to drink, your wines are far too lofty for my baser tastes." She announced and Persephone watched her saunter away, a bemused grimace on her lips. She turned back to see Hades sinking into the chair, his body the very picture of exhaustion. His head was buried in his hands and her heart ached for him. She moved silently from her position, walking quietly to stand behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He started at her touch but groaned feebly as she began to soothe the tight muscles she'd found. Kneading them firmly with her knuckles, she felt him begin to relax under her touch.

" _V_ _elanídi,_ you do not have to... urgh, my love..." She shushed him, leaning forward to press a kiss to the soft skin of his neck. He groaned almost inaudibly at her touch.

"But I want to Hades." She said quietly, pressing one last kiss to his neck before recommencing with her massage.

"So, what has gotten you so exhausted?" She asked and he sighed. She could feel her legs beginning to protest at the standing position she was in but ignored them. This was the first time they'd had any time together in days.

"I supposed you mean apart from worrying about the inevitable reveal of your being here to most of Olympus and having a Demeter-hounded Zeus breathing down my neck and demanding after your wellbeing?" He asked sardonically and she giggled, giving him an extra hard squeeze for his cheek. Hades chuckled and Persephone smiled as his head lolled back, revealing his handsome, pale face to her. His magnificent dark eyes were closed, and there was an expression of absolute peace now splayed across his features. She was floored at the trust he placed in her. She doubted anyone else ever got to see him like this, even Hecate.

"If you must know, I have a conundrum in the Court." He said and Persephone's interest was piqued.

"Pray tell," She coaxed and he sighed.

"A young mortal has requested my counsel. I believe he means to ask me to return his wife to him." Persephone paused, her mind whirling.

"I presume that his wife is dead?" She asked and he nodded. Persephone wondered at these mortals, so short-lived and so passionate.

"He must love her very much." She said and Hades sighed.

"Love cannot bring back the dead." He chided softly and she snorted, ceasing in her massage and musing quietly. He shifted in protest but she continued to think.

"However, you can decide who passes through the Underworld and who does not." He chuckled bemusedly. She smiled and squeezed his shoulders possessively.

"Shall we hear his request together, my love?" She asked and he opened his eyes to look at her in shock.

"You are interested in my Court?" He asked and she smiled.

"Indeed, I would love to see how it works, and to help you if I can." Hades couldn't have looked more shocked if she'd suddenly sprouted wings. Finally, he nodded.

"Very well, _velanídi,_ let us go and see this mortal."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hades POV:

As Hades helped Persephone walk the short distance between the palace and the Court of the Dead, he couldn't help but feel amazed by the woman marching along side him. Not one other diety had ever taken an active interest in the running of his Kingdom. To be sure, they had wanted to know its mysteries, and mortals were always seeking to know what his realm held for them, however most beings found his work too morbid or strange to stomach, and so mainly left him to his own devices. That Persephone not only had an interest in the Court, and a desire to help him, cheered him immensely. As they passed the main Court Room, he pointed out the Spirit Judges, seated upon their dais, and the long lines of the dead waiting to be judged.

"Is that where you work?" Persephone asked and he nodded.

"Usually, however, this is a private audience, so we will go to another place." They walked on, comfortable in the silence. They paused before walking into the audience room. Hades turned to Persephone.

"Remember, when it comes to audiences with mortals, you are a Goddess and must act as they expect a Goddess to act. Do not allow yourself to appear too weak, or they will attempt to sway you." She nodded grimly, smoothing her beautiful face into a neutral expression, and followed him into the chamber. Taking her hand upon his arm, Hades assisted her up the stairs of the dais, where two chairs sat waiting for them. To their left, a scribe sat, awaiting the proceedings. The long hall seemed empty, but Hades knew better than to think they were alone. Once Persephone was seated, he called for the mortal to be brought in. The doors at the far end of the obsidian hall opened and a slight man walked in. His hair seemed spun from pure gold and he was beautiful for a mortal. However, there was a deep-seated agony etched into the lines of his youthful face. Hades watched him closely as he drew near to the dais and bowed low before them. Up close, he could see naked grief and hope warring across his face.

"Greetings, oh Hades, Lord of the Underworld," He began before turning to Persephone, not lifting his eyes but confusion evident in his tone.

"Forgive this Insignificant Being, Your Grace, for I do not know your name or face." He announced and Persephone smiled benignly. She looked to Hades questioning. He nodded encouragingly.

"I am Persephone, daughter of Zeus and Goddess of all Green Things. What name may we call you?" She asked and the man lifted his head, tears streaming down his face.

"My Lord, My Lady, I humbly beseech you. My beloved Eurydice has passed into this realm. Upon our wedding day, she was dancing with nymphs and was taken from me by a serpent's bite. I ask, Great Hades, that you might show us mercy, that you might release her from your Realm and return her to me once more." He paused, licking his lips.

"She is too young and vibrant to exist here, in this place of shades and ghosts..." Hades interrupted him.

"You believe she is too good for death, mortal?" He demanded and the young man blanched, his entire body trembling as he bowed his head once more.

"No, My Lord. I simply wish to hold her in my arms once more. To smell the soft scent of her skin and hair. To hear her laughter." He murmured and Hades had to admit, the man was very good. Perhaps he truly did love this mortal girl. He was about to speak when Persephone touched his arm.

"Will you help him?" She whispered and he shrugged.

"All things must bear a price." He answered and she looked aghast but hid it well as the young man looked to them. Hades addressed him squarely.

"What would you give to see her again?" He asked and their guest let out the breath he was holding.

"I can offer you only one thing that might please you, my songs and my voice." He replied and Hades quirked and eyebrow as the young man reached behind himself. He unstrapped what Hades recognised to be a lyre and set about tuning it. Hades settled himself back into his chair and waited. The hall, which appeared to be empty save for them, was deathly silent. Even the scribe had stopped scratching his letters. Every sound the mortal made bounced off the jet-black columns and smooth marble floor. After a few more moments, he appeared to be ready and Hades gave him the signal to begin.

As the waves of sweet music rolled over them, he remembered only that Persephone's hand reached across to squeeze his arm. After that, he was lost in the beauty of the mortal's music. It was at once uplifting and soul destroying. It was, he supposed, the very sound of love, manifested into the world through the delicate strumming of a lyre and the silken voice of the Orpheus. When the man finally put down his instrument, Hades released the breath that he had been holding. He turned to look at Persephone. Her green eyes were overflowing with tears. He caught one on his finger, gazed at it and smiled at her tenderly. She returned his look, her rosebud mouth curling into a secretive smile, one that he wanted to see every day for the rest of his life. A sound made them look back to the mortal, who was now gazing at the ground, his lyre resting on his feet. Hades cleared his throat.

"What is your name?" He asked and his voice reverberated through the hall.

"Orpheus, My Lord Hades." Came the reply.

"Orpheus, your music has brought beauty to my Realm. It has made a Goddess weep and may yet soften a God's heart to your cause." Hades said and the young man gasped.

"You will grant my request?" He asked breathlessly and Hades paused. The transaction had been made, but he was curious.

"How did you come by such skill?" He asked and Orpheus swallowed.

"I was taught by Apollo, who favoured me above many others." He said and Persephone stiffened. Hades looked to her. He saw the look of fear and dismay that always came over her when Apollo was mentioned. His protectiveness surged and Hades felt his features settle into a scowl.

"I should have known." He murmured darkly and Orpheus looked panicked.

"Has my playing offended you, Great Hades and Persephone?" He asked, prostrating himself fully before them. His face was pale and tears poured once again from his eyes.

"It is not you that has offended us Orpheus. Your music is perhaps the most beautiful to have graced these halls, and for that you will have safe passage from my realm." Hades said and sighed.

"Apollo has committed grave insult against the fair Persephone, one which I cannot forgive. I cannot grant you a favour, without absolving him of his offense." Hades chest felt tight as he closed his heart to the man. It pained him, but he could not great a boon to the favourite of Persephone's attempted rapist. No matter how beautiful and poignant his music was. Hades rose and made to leave the room.

"Please, I beg of you..." Orpheus' voice broke and he began to sob, curling into a ball of misery. Hades turned away, unable to watch the pitiful sight.

"Persephone..." He murmured but a soft hand came to rest on his arm. He looked back to see her still seated in her chair. Her eyes had not left the weeping Orpheus.

"Hades, you cannot leave him like that." She whispered, bringing her gaze away to look up at him pleadingly.

"Look how he weeps, my love. That is the misery of a man who has loved and lost deeply. You must grant him the favour." She said softly and Hades came to kneel by her chair. He smoothed back a lock of fiery hair that had fallen into her face, tucking it behind her ear gently. He swallowed.

"With this act, I would be openly absolving Apollo of his crimes against you. Once this is done, I cannot move against him without incurring his wrath." He said and Persephone nodded her understanding. She took his hands in hers and smiled.

"I cannot hold onto the past forever Hades, and I cannot ask you to fight my battles for me." She looked to Orpheus again.

"You have a duty to the mortals, as I do. We must do right by them, even at the cost to ourselves." Shaken by her courage, Hades resumed his seat. He cleared his throat. Orpheus' tear-stained face shot up to them. He gazed between them, as though unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Orpheus, I will release your Eurydice to you." Hades said and this time Orpheus' howl was one of joy.

"However, the Underworld demands its own trial." Orpheus stood, wiping the tears from his face and preparing himself. Hades waved his hand, and the door at the end of the hall opened, a shining pinpoint of light visible in the darkness beyond.

"You must follow the light to the edge of the Underworld. Upon reaching it, your beloved Eurycide will join you in the sunshine once more. However, if you look back to her, even once, before you reach the sunlight, she will be lost to you forever. Do you accept this challenge?" Hades asked, a feeling of dread overcoming him as the young man smiled broadly.

"Yes, I accept!" He shouted and bowed low to them.

"I thank you, Mistress." He addressed Persephone directly.

"My Lord Apollo has offended you, yet you show me clemency. I cannot adequately express my gratitude. I will write an ode to you, every day, for the rest of my life." He promised and Hades looked to see Persephone grant the man a charmed smile.

"Go, Orpheus, your love awaits you." She said gently and he smiled.

"Thank you, Lord Hades." He said and backed out of the hall. As he disappeared another figure, pale and grey, appeared at the doorway. She was a beautiful young mortal, presumably the beguiling Eurydice that had so charmed Orpheus. Hades watched her shade pass into the darkness behind Orpheus and turned to Persephone. She was smiling brightly.

"Have I pleased you, _velanídi_?" He asked and she chuckled.

"Very much." She replied as she reached up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He leant down to kiss her softly, carefully lifted her from the chair. Even with a week or so a decent food, she was lighter than a feather as he carried her back to the Palace. They passed the main living room, where Hecate lay sprawled in front of the fire, using her dark mirror to scry (he presumed) into the future. Hades carried the now sleeping Persephone to his old bedchamber, gently laying her down into the soft pillows and drawing a coverlet over her still form.

Utterly awed and humbled by her compassion, Hades took a moment to sit and watch her sleep. When the time was right, he would ask her to marry him. He couldn't imagine a world in which she was not there with him. He would do anything for her. And, he mused with a proud smile, she would make a splendid Queen of the Underworld.

* * *

 **WOAH! And that is a wrap on chapter 6! Damn, what an emotional rollercoaster! The story I've used is the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice, which is a Greek tragedy involving both Hades and Persephone as King and Queen of the Underworld. It does not end well, but Persephone doesn't need to know that (yet).**

 **Angsty things will pick up again next chapter, because let's be honest, all good things must come to an end. Stay tuned lovelies and don't forget to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Firstly, I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. You have all been so kind and supportive with your advice, this story could not have happened without you.**

 **Secondly, I apologise for taking so long between the last update and this one. I have no real excuses except that a) I have moved country in the time that I last wrote something, b) I have been working and trying to adjust to life here and c) I've had major writers' block with this chapter.**

 **I don't know why Chapter 7 has been so far, as I have such a love for this story, however, it has been so difficult to get through thus far, to the point where I'm still not 100% happy with it. However, I have decided to bite the bullet and get it posted - I can always make adjustments if necessary - I think once it's done I can progress to the next few chapters where things may start to take off.**

 **This chapter has some interesting new characters, a couple of OOC moments for others (I promise they will make sense/I will explain my reasoning at some point so bare with me) and a tad of angst for our favourite couple.**

 **Mystery awaits, and as always - I own nothing but my computer. Thanks and see you next time.**

* * *

Persephone POV:

Several days had passed since their journey to the Courts of the Dead and, although she was grateful to Hades for bringing her to the Underworld, Persephone was slowly going mad with boredom.

After the rather dramatic visit by Athena, Persephone had found herself being left more and more to her own devices. They had decided that while Persephone was still recovering it was better that she stayed put in the Underworld, to avoid being brought back to Demeter too soon. That had left Hecate as the only one available to pursue Artemis, while Hades was often away attending to an ever-mounting pile of work and the politics on Olympus.

Indeed, it felt as though everything was being exacerbated by the growing tensions coming down from Olympus. From the news that was trickling in over meals with Hecate and Hades, Persephone knew that certain Olympians were starting to speak openly against her Father's perceived inaction.

Demeter was gaining sympathy as Persephone's whereabouts remained unknown and Zeus' blassé attitude was starting to ruffle feathers amongst some of the other deities. Hades, although always cool-headed, did seem perturbed by these rumblings. He'd said as much over dinner one evening, during one of their few moments alone. Hecate had been on an errand, as Hostess of the Underworld, and it had been a wonderful meal until that point.

"The danger is not in the rumblings of discontent Gods," Hades had muttered, taking his cup and turning it lightly between his slender fingers.

"The danger is if Zeus decides to react to these tensions, my brother is not known for his mercy nor his patience. A move from him would be swift and harsh, and the consequences would impact immortal and mortal alike."

Persephone tried, and failed, to quell the guilt that was growing inside her. All this trouble... over her? If violence came to Olympus, it would be her fault. It was more than she could stomach.

Hades had seen her face, his grey eyes softening. He'd reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

"This is not your fault," He'd said, seeming to read her very thoughts. She frowned, untangling their hands and placing them in her lap.

"How can it not be? None of this would have come to pass if not for my being here." She rebuked and Hades tutted. His lips stretched into a taunt grimace as he leaned back in his chair.

"You of all people are blameless in this mess, _velanídi._ Was it not I that pushed Demeter? Was it not she who then entrapped you? Were her actions not then a trigger for your poor health, which then necessitated your removal from the Grotto and sequestering in the Underworld? Is her denial of wrongdoing not causing these shifts amongst the Olympians against your father? Is his silence and mine not contributing to those rumblings as well?" He leaned forward, pinning her with his gaze.

"So, there are things we could have done differently, of course. But what's done is done, we cannot change them. We can only keep trying to make the best of the situation."

She'd felt her heart lift with each gentle question, although it ached as she watched his own guilt flit across his face. She'd leaned forward, pressing her lips gently to the cool skin of his cheek. When she drew back she smiled, taking his hands and squeezing them firmly.

"You've always done what you thought was right, Hades. Was not everything you did an act to help me? You are guilty of no crime, even a fool could see that." He'd smiled then, and it was a beautiful thing. How lucky she was to have him by her side, her protector.

But could his protection last if a war broke out on Olympus?

Even in the quiet tranquility of the Underworld, there was a subtle shift in the air, as though the cosmos themselves were holding their breath to see how all this played out.

Persephone wished - not for the first time - that she had some sort of official task to keep her mind occupied in the Palace. In the absence of company, and official duties, she had taken to exploring her new home, making her way through the labyrinthine passages, spiralling staircases and long halls of polished black stone. It was a marvellous place; from the flawless architecture to the beautiful works of art filling it. Chambers were piled high with treasures from around the known world, others were brimming with shelves of scrolls in every mortal and immortal language. Some staircases lead to dead ends, others opened into wondrous galleries, gleaming with polished marble, jet and glass. Once she'd even found a beautiful room lined with mirrors, giving her a sense that she was falling through space and time, surrounded by countless copies of herself.

In the end, bereft of her beloved greenery, she'd taken to growing things from any seeds that she'd managed to pick out from the fruits and vegetables they had at meal times. Creeping tomato vines, low-lying berry bushes and the odd tangy lemon tree now seemed to sprout from the most bizarre places; old wine vases, an empty drinking horn, a boot and even an old helmet. Their sweet aromas filled the air of the sitting room, reminding her a little of the grotto's garden, and their soft presence soothed her in this otherwise barren place.

She would change that though. Persephone touched a stray lemon branch, effortlessly calling a few more plump fruits into bloom. She smiled as she gazed at her beautuous creations, reclining into some of the cushions of the living room and trying to relax. Outside her trip the the Courts, she had yet to venture out into the Underworld properly, although the idea of exploring it intrigued her immensely. From the windows along the living room wall, she could see slivers of her beloveds' kingdom. The glimmering rivers and swaying trees beckoned to her, and her growing boredom was becoming almost painful with so many new places to discover just beyond reach.

She stood and moved to the window, leaning on its sill as she peered out to watch the shifting surface of the various rivers that moved smoothly past her, hundreds of feet below. Catching a scent she leaned further out, feeling the ghost of a breeze on her face...

"Now _that_ is a rather poetic way to kill yourself, if I must say so." A cold voice oozed from behind her. With a small gasp Persephone whirled to face the intruder, almost tumbling out the window. She gaped at the stranger, who was moving towards her, his pace calm and measured. Fighting down the ringing in her ears, Persephone placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." She retorted hotly and the man chuckled, tossing his white blonde fringe from his face. He stopped short, a few paces from her, and fixed Persephone with eyes the colour of midnight. It was a dreadful face, beautiful and terrifying at once.

"Of course. Why else might a young maiden be leaning so far out of the window of the Invisible One's palace…?" He mused with a smirk. His features were handsome, yet the patronising tone made Persphone's hackles rise as she turned away. Taking another breath she peered out towards the grove of ash trees on the far bank of the Styx and endeavouring to ignore him. After a moment he spoke again.

"If you weren't trying to throw yourself into the Styx like some foolish mortal from a tragedy, what were you doing?" He demanded in a tone that expected an answer. It therefore gave Persephone some satisfaction to wait three whole seconds before responding.

"I was admiring the view." She replied serenely and couldn't help the small smile that stretched across her face.

"It is beautiful down here."

Persephone could feel his surprise without having to turn around. Hiding her triumph she turned back to find him staring at her. She shrunk back instinctively, a little unnerved by those black eyes. He was handsome up close, with fine features and a slim build that oozed a quiet, predatory confidence. It was like watching a wildcat stalk its prey; cunning, swift and deadly. Yet Persephone couldn't tell if she was supposed to be charmed or frightened by him and as her heart continued to slow, she realised she was staring openly at him. Blushing faintly she cleared her throat.

"May I ask who I am speaking with?" She asked and the intruder bent forward at the waist in a low, mocking bow.

"I am Thanatos, m'lady." He murmured smoothly and recognition flittered through Persephone's peripheral memory.

"The God of Death." She whispered and his lips pulled back in a feral smirk she was sure would terrify most people.

"One of them." He replied snidely and Persephone mused on this pensively.

"Ah, well that explains it." Thanatos' confident expression faltered, becoming as close to a look of pure confusion as she believed he could get. As she continued to muse, he quirked a brow at her.

"What explains what, m'lady?" He asked and she smiled softly.

"It explains why I am both utterly charmed and completely terrified of you." She said calmly and extended her hand towards him. A new sense of confidence had taken root within her.

"I am Persephone." Now it was his turn to look a little more interested.

" _The_ Persephone?" He repeated and she nodded as he took her hand, pressing cold lips to her fingers. She continued to smile at him and something shifted in his features, briefly, before it was covered by his usual stoic mask.

"Well, Persephone, it is an honour to meet the woman who is currently renting Olympus in two. Even my sister Eris would be impressed by you." He said smoothly and Persephone snorted gently.

"Why me? How could I possibly compete with her mastery? I do believe that the Apple of Discord will go down in legend." She joked lightly and was surprised by Thanatos' soft snigger. Even he looked a little shocked that he'd made such a noise and Persephone spoke quickly to cover the silence.

"Do you come here often?" She asked and he shrugged, turning away to look at the shelves around them.

"When I have to."

Fine. Not much of a talker. She could work with that. Persephone leaned back against the wall, folding her arms loosely over her chest.

"Well, you're the first visitor we've had in days, so I'm afraid you're trapped with me until you have to leave for your errand." She quipped playfully and delighted when Thanatos cast her an askance look. She waved her hand and they both heard the doors close at both ends.

"Nice trick." He observed and she shrugged.

"Perks of being part of the family."

Thanatos sighed and regarded her fully, his sinfully sweet mouth curling into a small frown.

"Well, if I am trapped here, I might as well ask, what exactly are _you_ doing here?" He pressed and Persephone pondered whether she should tell him all of the truth. She didn't completely trust him, but she sensed he wasn't aligned with Olympus enough to be a real threat to her, Hades or Athena.

"I am here because I have been ill." She said finally and he titled his head to look at her curiously.

"I have been recovering here, with my… Uncle." She finished and he nodded slowly. He considered her for a moment, those coal-black eyes raking through her very soul. Persephone felt strangely naked as he assessed her, fighting the urge to flinch away.

"I sense there is more to this story, but it is neither my place nor desire to pry." He moved away to sit down on one of the lounges, sprawling there lazily, as though he had all the time in the world.

"My turn, what are you doing here?" Persephone asked, following him to sit on her own mound of cushions. Thanatos brushed lint from his chiton and sighed.

"I am here to visit my own family." He said stoically and Persephone started in surprise.

"You have family here in the Underworld?" She asked curiously. Thanatos nodded, regarding her assessingly.

"Yes. My cousins, the Morai, and Charon, the ever-so obliging fellow by the river." He quipped and, despite the oddity of the situation, Persephone laughed. Thanatos' face seemed to soften slightly, if marble could soften that is.

"Would you care to meet them?" He asked suddenly, after a moments silence, and Persephone nodded eagerly, leaning forward before he could retract his offer.

"I would be honoured."

It was certainly better than being stuck inside the Palace for another day. Impressed by her boldness, Thanatos stood and offered her his arm, his black eyes issuing a small challenge. She rose and took it without hesitation. Meeting his gaze squarely, Persephone had a sudden sense of another lonely, isolated soul - much like her beloved Hades - hiding behind that harsh exterior. Wrapping her arm more closely around his, she came to stand beside him. Her uneasiness had vanished and she moved a tendril of escaped hair back over her ear as they turned to leave.

"You're not afraid?" He asked, openly curious. Persephone shook her head with a small laugh as they made their way to one of the doorways.

"My mother always said that I was too curious to be afraid." He rolled his eyes, a disapproving frown playing at his lips.

"She is right, in a way. You probably shouldn't go wandering into dark places with strange men." He remarked and Persephone shrugged as she waved her hand to reopen the doors. To her, the real monsters walked in the sunlight.

"I am pretty strange myself, so perhaps it is you who should be afraid."

He laughed truly this time and Persephone smiled broadly as they exited the room, walking down the spiraling staircases towards the entrance of the Palace. They walked across the wide courtyard and at first made their way towards the Courts, but just before they reached them, Thanatos turned the pair down a narrow alleyway to their left. Slippery stone steps lead down towards the river and she stumbled slightly on the wet surface. Only Thanatos' surprisingly gentle grip kept her upright.

"Thank you." She murmured and he nodded. They moved forward again, with more care she noticed, and soon they reached the gently lapping waters of the Styx. For a moment there was nothing but the water, moving swiftly past them into the darkness. Ghostly gums swayed with their invisible wind on the other side of the bank and, just once, Persephone thought she saw a face peering out at them from beyond. She hurriedly looked back towards the river.

"I don't see-"

"Wait." Thanatos murmured and then, as though called from the gloom, a pale prow came into sight. The boat that moved silently towards them was made of ash wood, or something similar, and it glided through the Styx like a hot knife through butter. At the stern of the ship was a tall, hooded figure.

"Charon." Persephone whispered and Thanatos nodded, raising a hand in greeting. There was no movement, nor sign of recognition from the silent figure on the boat, but both Persephone and Thanatos knew he had seen them. As he approached, Thanatos turned to Persephone.

"Last chance…?" He murmured and Persephone snorted.

"Do you truly think I would let you have all the fun?" She demanded and stepped forward onto the bank. She heard Thanatos chuckle behind her and they both moved to enter the boat.

 _Payment first._

The cold, quiet voice seemed to echo inside her head. Persephone gasped and peered up at the cloaked figure. She couldn't see a face under the deep hood, but she knew he had been the one to speak.

"I beg your pardon, I don't understand." She murmured and Thanatos chuckled.

"You must pay the ferryman, or else you cannot cross." He said calmly and she looked at him askance.

"Even the Gods?" She demanded and he nodded.

"Especially the Gods." He said, a hard edge to his voice. He reached into a pouch on his belt, taking two coins and pressing them into his brothers waiting palm. Persephone hung back. When Thanatos looked back at her, she shook her head.

"I have nothing to pay him." She said, fighting the disappointment welling inside her. It had been some fun while it lasted.

"It seems I was not fated to meet the Morai today."

Thanatos paused, then shrugged. He reached into his pocket again and placed another two coins into Charon's hand.

"For the girl." He said and the ferryman nodded, stepping back to resume his place by the stern. Persephone gaped at Charon.

"Why?" She asked dumbfounded. He gazed at her dispassionately, extending his hand to help her aboard.

"Fine, keep your secrets." She said with a playful huff and seated herself careful on the small bench in the boat. When they were comfortable, Charon pushed them away from the bank and they sailed away into the darkness.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thanatos POV:

 _Why?_

It was difficult even for him to understand. Why not just leave her there? Why should he care about making her happy?

Then again, if he was being honest with himself, it wasn't an entirely selfless act. Indeed, it wasn't like there were many beautiful women willing and able to walk through Hades with him. Thanatos would be a fool to say he wasn't slightly flattered and curious about Persephone's actions. She was a strange girl, in a strange place.

He'd worked with less.

As they moved through the darkness, he kept silent, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Her brilliant green eyes were wide as she took in every moment of their voyage, cataloguing every detail and seemingly amused or awed by even the smallest thing. She even seemed to find their rather basic boat interesting. As though she'd read his mind, she spoke.

"I've never been in a boat before." She shook her head and laughed at herself. She met his gaze and wrinkled her nose.

"My mother is, shall we say, a little overprotective."

He chuckled. Thanatos had heard the rumours about Demeter, and it seemed at least some of them were true. It did beg the question though, how had the young woman before come to be in Hades' Kingdom? Clearly she was hidden from Demeter, despite the ruckus brewing on high.

The questions and curiosity were strange feelings, he hadn't felt them in millennia. Realising suddenly that he hadn't really responded, Thanatos let out a breath.

"I would be lucky if my mother remembered me among her various children." He found himself saying out loud and cursed internally. He tried to ignore the sympathy in her gaze; he didn't need or want it.

"I cannot blame her, there are scores of us."

Why was he telling her all of this? Why was it so easy to talk to her?

He looked away with a scowl. There was silence again for a few minutes, then Persephone began to hum. It was a soft, lilting tune without any words, but for some reason the gentle sound seemed to flow over him like warm water, soothing him and removing the heckles that had raised over his body. As he turned to look back at his brother, he realised that even the ominous boatman looked a little less stiff.

 _Interesting._ His brother projected to him privately and he nodded.

They travelled onwards for a few more minutes, the banks beside them showing only sweeping groves of ash trees and high grass, that rippled constantly as though touched by a breeze. On the water however, all was calm.

Thanatos cleared his throat to gain Persephone's attention as a large archway appeared up ahead, spanning the entire width of the Styx. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight. The stark marble stones piled high into the air in a colossal arch, with large brackets of hot, blue flames burning brightly against the darkness. Their flickering glow reflected off the racing waters around them, giving the world an almost icy appearance. So dramatic he mused, as they passed from the realm of Hades into the home of the Moirai.

There was a small jetty to their left and Charon directed them to it silently. Silence reigned and they stood carefully to disembark. Thanatos clasped his brother's arm.

"We will need to return in one hour." He said firmly and the other man nodded. Thanatos let go and stepped off the boat to escort Persephone onto the bank.

She alighted gracefully, tendrils of vibrant red hair escaping the delicate twists atop her head. Yes, she was very beautiful. Too bad he wasn't that kind of man. They turned to watch Charon sail off into the darkness then turned to the small courtyard that abutted the jetty space. It was paved with wide slabs of rough stone and on the far end he could see a doorway, a slab of pale marble shining in the flickering blue light.

 _Μια προειδοποίηση για όλους όσους εισέρχονται, εδώ κατοικεί το παρελθόν, το παρόν και το μέλλον._

He didn't wait for Persephone to follow, merely stalked across the courtyard and through the doorway, stepping into the small ante-chamber beyond. A rustle of silk alerted him to her presence behind him. He paused and turned to her.

"Do not stare. Speak only when spoken to. Say as little as possible." He said and she nodded solemnly, her green eyes betraying nothing. He was impressed at her control. For all her childishness, she was at least clever.

They stepped through the second doorway and into a short, dark corridor. A whirring sound could be heard at its end and he straightened his shoulders. They marched in single file, he in front and she behind, rounding a small bend and coming suddenly to a wide round chamber streaming with light. High above them a large window opened onto the heavens, showering the scene with unnaturally bright light. It should otherwise be impossible to see the sun from beneath the ground, but the Morai dwelled in a place between time and space. Thanatos figured that meant anything was possible.

He heard Persephone's sharp intake of breath as she took in the scene. His three sisters sat in the centre of the room; youthful Clotho to the right, solemn Lachesis in the centre and stern Atopos on the far left.

Clotho held a large spindle in her hand, wrapped endlessly with golden thread. Lachesis pulled expertly at the golden string, pulling it from the spindle and measuring it carefully. Atropos wielded her sharp scissors, snipping the offered thread precisely and with no visible compunction towards her task. Thanatos proudly regarded himself as a rather cold individual, but there was something in the way Atropos moved that set even him on edge.

He cleared his throat and the three women looked up at them. Other than that, nothing changed. The golden thread continued to be pulled, measured and cut; over and over and over again. The sound echoed off the smooth walls. As it had for millennia. As it would for many more.

"Brother, it has been an age." They intoned as one and Thanatos smiled grimly.

"Indeed. Forgive my intrusion, but I have a request to make of you." He said politely and they smiled. It wasn't a warm smile. Rather it felt like the forced action of an automaton, that had learnt the movement but not its function.

"We know. You have come on an errand from Zeus." They chanted; still spinning, still watching him with those same slate-grey eyes. He nodded, stepping forward. He reached into his robes and pulled forward a goatskin, filled with what he knew to be ambrosia.

"I come with a gift from the Olympians; more ambrosia to quench your thirst." He said clearly and the three women nodded acceptingly, allowing him to place it on the floor before them.

"Very well brother, you may ask your question." They chimed and Thanatos swallowed. He cast a glance at Persephone, then resumed his conservation with Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos.

"What path must Zeus take to avoid this war?"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Persephone POV:

Stunned, Persephone felt her breath catch in her throat. Of all the questions she thought Thanatos might have asked, it had not been that. He had come with a missive from her father. An interesting development, and rather unexpected. Why trust Thanatos with such a message? Why not Hermes?

To her continued surprise, the three Moirai paused in their work. The stillness was disquieting, after the near-constant sound of whispered movement. All she could hear was her own breathing in the near-silent room then... the whole room seemed to pulsate. The light shone just a little brighter, the air became a little clearer, and all around Persephone felt her senses come to life, heighten as though she stood frozen in a single moment of fight or flight. Then, the voices came:

" _Tis not Zeus who's time is come,_

 _But she whose name means death and life._

 _Tis she whose life will pay the sum,_

 _And, within the year, decide this strife._

 _Three things there are that she will gain,_

 _And three more still that she will lose._

 _All and nothing, love and pain,_

 _Her past and future she will choose._

 _And when the maiden dons her crown,_

 _And will a dark queen preside._

 _Six seeds shall sow the pathway down,_

 _And forever her fate decide."_

The strange chant seemed to emanate physically from the three women in ripples, and yet Persephone wasn't entirely sure she saw their lips moving. Their voices seemed both comforting and frightening, reverberating with a terrible weight against her ears, yet she couldn't say they were more than a whisper. Then, Persephone gasped quietly. Ignoring the askant look thrown her way by Thanatos, she marvelled at what she'd just witnessed.

A prophecy. A real, Fates' decreed prophecy.

As the strange chant quietened and finally faded, she memorised the words. She had no idea who this dark queen could be, but clearly they would all be looking for her soon. She looked to Thanatos and saw her own confusion mirrored in his features. He shrugged at her bemused expression. He bowed lowed to the three still seated women, and Persephone followed his lead.

"Thank you sisters, we will leave you in peace." Thanatos murmured and the three nodded solemnly. He and Persephone backed away to the hallway they had come from.

As she turned away, Persephone felt a cool presence against her back. She peered back to see all three of the Fates staring intently at her. She shivered, but quickly hid her unease. Bowing her head respectfully she hurried after Thanatos, who was already at the end of the hallway. Persephone reached him as he stepped out into the empty courtyard, glancing back to see the door they had just exited vanish. Where it had once been, bone-white, unblemished marble now stood. Persephone let out a quick breath in amazement.

"It seems my sisters are not interested in receiving others today." Thanatos remarked dryly and she nodded absently.

"I assume you will be taking this prophecy to my father?" She asked and Thanatos nodded, walking confidently to the jetty.

"Yes, however, I will of course have to pay my dues to your Uncle first." He said and Persephone couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips at the thought of seeing Hades. Troubled as she was by the experience with the Morai, the thought of him chased away all doubts.

"Indeed. I will have to return to Hades' palace too." They stood in silence for a moment before Persephone smiled.

"And I must thank you for bearing with my company, as I know it was not ideal for you." Thanatos snorted and quirked a smooth brow in her direction.

"It was… not unpleasant." He admitted and she grinned broadly.

"Ha! You like me. Admit it." She teased and Thanatos glowered, his dark eyes glittering. She merely snorted and twirled her fingers playfully. She spotted a shape on the water, moving towards them silently.

"How does he do that?" She wondered aloud, raising a hand to hail the cloaked ferryman.

"He's drawn to the shrill shrieks of hapless maidens." Thantos murmured and smirked as Persephone sent a small scowl his way.

"Charming." She retorted and he suppressed a short chuckle.

"I aim to please." He jeered, folding his arms across his chest. Persephone simply rolled her eyes.

"Your teacher must have been the dunce of their class then." She mocked and he exhaled in amusement.

"I'll let your father know that you speak so highly of him."

"I'd like to see you try."

Charon approached as silently as he had before, still as a statue at the bow. They climbed aboard, Thanatos reaching into his purse and pulling three coins from within. He looked troubled and rifled through, searching obviously for an additional coin. He looked at her, slightly horrified.

"I do not have enough coin for two people." He murmured quietly and Persephone felt her stomach clench painfully.

"That cannot be good." She breathed and Thanatos sighed fitfully.

"No, no it is not." He faced his brother squarely.

"Can we pay you on the other side?" He asked, already knowing the answer but having to at least ask.

 _You must pay to cross._

His brother's voice seemed almost regretful. If such a thing was possible.

Thanatos glanced askance at Persephone, who shivered as the ghostly voice resounded in her mind as well. She rubbed her palms against her bare arms, the clink of jewellery echoing across the water. Thanatos watched as suddenly her face lightened. She glanced down at her hands. Persephone pulled a small brass ring, marked only by a small obsidian gem, from her smallest finger and held it up.

"I know it isn't much, but would this cover the missing coin?" She asked hopefully and Charon's head bent ever so slightly to look upon the offering. The hooded figure seemed to pause, as though puzzled.

 _You bear the ring of Hades?_

Persephone glanced in confusion towards the ring.

"I… it has been with me as long as I can remember." She said simply and extended it further.

Charon, however, shook his head. Persephone's vibrant green eyes flickered with an expression that Thanatos had never seen before. Fear.

"Please Charon, Lord Hades is my Uncle, I'm sure he can explain everything…"

 _Unnecessary._

Charon leaned back into his position by the bow. As he did so, he plucked two coins from Thanatos' hand and a moment later the boat began to move silently through the water. Persephone sent Thanatos a puzzled glance but he shook his head, as unsure as she was.

She didn't say much for the rest of the boat trip. Her earlier, almost child-like excitement was almost gone as she turned the small bijoux over in her slight fingers. Emerald eyes were creased in thought as she laboured over something.

"So, your Uncle gifted you that?" He asked, indicating towards the ring. Persephone nodded absently.

"Quite fortuitous of him." Thanatos remarked to himself. An interesting gift indeed.

They eventually reached the bank below Hades' Palace and the two gods alighted the small craft.

"Farewell, Brother. See you in a millennium or two" Thanatos murmured and Charon merely glanced at him. Hiding a small smirk he turned to walk up the slimy steps. He heard a soft rustle of clothing and turned back, just in time to see Persephone touch the arm of the ferryman gently.

"Thank you." She murmured and, to his utter surprise, Charon inclined his head in an unmistakable bow. Her beautiful face broke into a small smile and she squeezed his arm gently. Stepping off the boat she watched as it sailed away into the darkness.

"That is quite the impression you've made on Charon." He noted and she looked at him, her eyes unreadable.

"I believe I have to thank my Uncle for that." She said in a too-neutral tone and moved past him up the stairs. He followed, wondering whether he really needed to pay his dues with the Lord of the Underworld.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Hades POV:

"Where is she?" He demanded at an exasperated Hecate.

"If I knew Hads, I would tell you." She replied serenely and Hades tried - and failed - to remain just as calm. He'd returned to the Palace, expecting to find Persephone in one of her many usual haunts. When his search had yielded nothing, and his sense of her within his Kingdom had also failed to locate her, he had flown into a panic.

Had someone finally figured out where she was?

Had they invaded his realm while he'd been preoccupied and taken her back?

Was it Demeter? Or worse… Apollo?

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that Hads." Hecate murmured and Hades forced himself to stop. He pinched his nose.

"She can't have left, I would have felt it. Yet, she was not here…"

Suddenly, a door opened and in walked Thanatos. On his arm, very much alive and safe, was Persephone. Hades could have fainted in relief. He smoothed his features however and stalked over to the couple, who walked casually towards him as though nothing were amiss.

"Greetings, Lord Hades." Thanatos murmured, stepped forward and bowed slightly. Persephone said nothing.

"Greeting, Thanatos. What brings you to my domain?" Hades demanded sharply and the other man stiffened, clearly sensing flint beneath the polite tone.

"I am on an errand from Zeus, which Lady Persephone has graciously assisted me in resolving." He replied and spared a short glance at the redhead, who nodded.

Her emerald eyes were fixed on Hades however, and he would have retracted slightly at the quiet anger in her eyes if Thanatos were not present. Off-put he returned his gaze to the dark-eyed messenger.

"What errand?" He asked, hiding his surprise and curiosity.

"A visit to my sisters." Thanatos replied flippantly and Hades perked a brow, clearly indicating for him to elaborate. The sheer cheek of the man. If it hadn't concerned the Morai, he might have hit the man for insolence.

"A prophecy has been made, regarding the conflict of the Olympians." Hades was glad his iron-clad control had literal millennia of practice. The shock of Thanatos' declaration would have poleaxed him otherwise.

"A prophecy?" Hecate repeated dully and Thanatos nodded.

"You see now, why I must beg your pardon Lord Hades. I must leave at once for Olympus, and I am sure the Lady Persephone may fill you in on the details." He said, sending a glance to Persephone who nodded briskly. He bowed to Hades once again and smirked at Hecate, who bared her teeth in a savage grin.

"Until next we meet." He muttered, turning on his heel. He paused by Persephone's side, whispering something quietly in her ear. Her eyes softened ever so slightly.

White hot rage exploded behind Hades eyes. He felt the heat of it blast through his entire body, curling his hands into fists. The feeling only grew worse as his love turned to Thanatos and clasped his arm gently.

"Thank you." Hades heard her say, and the other man cocked his head jauntily before bowing theatrically and disappearing back through the door they had come.

Persephone's face was still soft as she looked back at them, brightening a little further as Hecate rushed forward and embraced her.

"We were worried something had befallen you." The blonde said warmly and Persephone snorted.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you, I should have left a note." She placed her hands on Hecate's shoulders.

"I assure you, however, I was perfectly safe."

Hecate nodded, after taking stock of the younger woman. Despite her smile, the Witch Goddess must have sensed Persephone's underlying mood however and, after a small glance at Hades, nodded.

"I have to... check on Athena, I think she just arrived." She said and Hades nodded. Hecate exited quickly and the room fell silent. Neither of them spoke for what felt like an eternity. Then...

"Where-"

"What-"

They both stopped and looked at each other, Persephone folding her arms across her chest. Hades tried to keep his anger and hurt under control. Striving for politeness he took a seat on a small chaise.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, thank you." She muttered and sat down across from him, her plain white chiton draped carefully over her lithe form. Silence reigned once more.

"You were with the Morai?" He queried and Persephone nodded, her gaze falling to her hands. Something seemed to steel her resolve.

"Before I tell you of the prophecy, I have something to ask you." She said calmly and Hades swallowed thickly.

"Anything, _velanídi._ " She stiffened but nodded to herself. He tried to ignore the rising nervousness, but her cold, almost dead tone had him extremely worried. He'd never heard it before and it chilled him faster than the Styx.

"Did you give me this?" She asked finally, and held up a small object between her first finger and thumb. He glanced at it and realised it was, indeed, a gift he had given her long ago. The small obsidian ring he'd bequeathed her upon her Naming Day.

"Yes." He replied and she nodded, almost sad.

"When?"

"On your Naming Day." Persephone looked stricken, whatever colour she'd had now leeching from her cheeks.

"As far back as that?" She whispered and he frowned. Fear began to rise within him and he stood, moving towards her. She held out a plaintive hand.

"No, don't." He froze, struck at the look of horror slowly dawning across her face.

"Is nothing of my life to be my own?" She murmured dully, climbing unsteadily to her feet. A tear finally broke from her eyes, making its way silently down her alabaster cheek.

"What do you mean?" He asked gently, taking a small step towards her. She shook her head.

"This ring... a ring of Hades. It grants me safe passage by Charon. Why?" She demanded drily and Hades went ramrod straight. Cogs began to turn in the dark recesses of his mind.

"Is that what happened?" He asked and she nodded, finally looked at him directly. Her brilliant eyes were swimming with tears.

"Yes! I ring that I have had, for as long as I can remember, grants me exclusive passage through the Land of the Dead, a right reserved exclusively for the Lord of the Underworld. Why? Because it was given to me on my very Naming Day by the man I thought was at first my friend, then my guardian, then my -" She stopped, shaking her head angrily. Hades tried to move towards her but the look in her eyes made him back off.

A sickening realisation was whirling inside him, something he'd not considered before but was becoming clearer as the words began to pour from Persephone's mouth like bile.

"It should not be like that. Not unless, by having this ring, it symbolises that I am for all intents and purposes the Lady of the Underworld. This would mean that YOU planned that eventuality from my first days... " She whirled away, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Persephone…' He moaned and she ignored him.

"Which means my entire life is a lie! Everything I believed about you, my choices, this place…" She glanced around, her wounded look burying claws into his heart.

"Please, Persephone, let me explain. There is something you don't know-" He tried to cut in but she screamed in frustration.

A blast of pure energy burst from her. He staggered back as it struck like a wave, clutching a nearby table for support and looking at her in shock. Persephone herself seemed utterly bewildered by the magik that she had just performed. Her eyes were wide with fear, anger and confusion.

"I just want to be home." She whispered and his heart snapped in two. He opened his mouth to speak but as he did so Athena and Hecate came running through the door, their faces bleak. They stopped short at the sight of them.

"Bad timing?" Athena asked weakly and Persephone shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself. Hades ached to hold her, to tell her that it was a misunderstanding, to tell her what he knew. But it was too late. He would have to tell her later. If she ever gave him the chance. He waved his hand lazily and Athena took a breath.

"The good news is that I found Artemis." She said and Hades felt a part of him lift a little. He then noticed Hecate's face and quelled his excitement.

"And?" He asked and Athena let out a long sigh.

"The bad news is that she's told anyone she can that a fearsome, black-armoured rider kidnapped Persephone and dragged her below the Earth, which means-" Hades cut her off.

"Which means, half of Olympus knows Persephone is here." He muttered, rubbing his face. He looked at Persephone. She met his gaze and he lifted his chin.

"It appears you will get your wish." He muttered, unable to keep the chill from his tone. She faltered. Uncaring and more than a little wounded himself, he sniffed.

"We make for Olympus at dawn." He muttered and stormed out of the room before the women could utter another world.

* * *

 **Additional notes:**

 ** _Μια προειδοποίηση για όλους όσους εισέρχονται, εδώ κατοικεί το παρελθόν, το παρόν και το μέλλον._**

 ** _A warning to all who enter, here dwells the past, the present and the future._**

 **Yes, I know, a bit of drama for everyone, a little angst: will they won't they be ok? What exactly does the ring mean? Will things come to ahead atop Olympus? Where's the damned pomegranate going to come into this?**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Did you like Thanatos? I tried to do something a little different with him, as a God of Death.**

 **How about the Morai? They've always fascinated me and I thought it was appropriate to have the kind of connected to the Underworld but not really.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated so read and review.**

 **xxxx Love always!**


End file.
